


Jumping into puddles

by gehlien



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Slow Build, problemy życia codziennego/związane z przeszłością (nic zbyt angstowego)
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2018-12-21 00:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 35,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gehlien/pseuds/gehlien
Summary: Matthias niedawno rozpoczął pracę w firmie, a już cieszy się sympatią wylewnych współpracowników. Gdy wokół osoby jego chłodnego szefa, Lukasa Bondevika, zaczyna kłębić się od zagadkowych momentów i wyrwanych z kontekstu rozmów, Matthias dowiaduje się więcej o jego tajemniczym życiu, jednocześnie próbując nawiązać cieplejsze stosunki.Vlad nie ukrywa faktu, że jego starszy współpracownik, Aleksander, mu się podoba. Ten jednak zdaje się nie zauważać jego zalotów, ponieważ oddany jest tylko pracy. Nim mężczyźni zaczną zbliżać się do siebie, kilka kwestii musi zostać rozwiązanych.





	1. Rozdział I

**Author's Note:**

> Na początku ten fic miał być jedynie sposobem na poćwiczenie pisania dialogów, lecz po pierwszym chapterze trochę za bardzo się wkręciłam i mam zarysowaną mniej więcej całą fabułę:) (3 rozdziały są już napisane. Będę je kontynuować w wolnej chwili, szybkość pisania zależeć będzie od tego, czy ktokolwiek to opowiadanie w ogóle przeczyta, ponieważ zdaję sobie sprawę, że fandom hetalii jest już prawie martwy).

Tego wieczora mijał już trzeci dzień odkąd Matthias Kohler, świeżo upieczony absolwent ekonomii, zaczął pracować w jednej z większych w mieście korporacji.

Nie było tak strasznie, jak na początku się spodziewał. Może miało to coś wspólnego z faktem, że nie musiał robić dosłownie nic, ponieważ jego szef uczestniczył w jakiejś ważnej biznesowej delegacji. Czas spędzał głównie na przeglądaniu kolejno wszystkich portali społecznościowych, na których miał konto. Od czasu do czasu zdarzało mu się zajrzeć na maila, tylko po to, by nie znaleźć tam niczego nowego.

Z tego, co zrozumiał, jego praca miała łączyć w sobie brudną robotę sekretarza i asystenta. Miał przynosić na zawołanie wypełnione papiery, zajmować się podliczaniem różnych rzeczy w programach komputerowych, pisaniem raportów, a także, jeśli zajdzie potrzeba, układaniem planu dnia dla szefa. Nie wiedział, jak to będzie wyglądać w praktyce. Jak na razie, to tylko się obijał.  
Oczywistym faktem jest, że Matthias nie dostałby tej pracy, gdyby nie drobna pomoc z wewnątrz. Tak się zdarzyło, że jego dobry przyjaciel ze studiów, Tino, który ukończył je rok wcześniej niż Duńczyk, pracował w tej korporacji już jakiś czas i powoli piął się po szczeblach kariery. Zaczynał tak jak każdy nowicjusz, lecz teraz mógł się poszczycić posadą asystenta jednego z wyżej postawionych kolesi. Bernard miał na imię. Albo jakoś tak… Matthias nie uznał tej informacji za wystarczająco istotną, by ją zapamiętać.

Pomimo tak wielu dobrych słów na temat Matthiasa, nie było sposobu, by uniknąć rozmowy kwalifikacyjnej. Przyszedł na nią nieco spięty, mając nadzieję, że nie palnie niczego głupiego, jak to często miał w zwyczaju. Nie chciał, żeby to, na co Tino tak ciężko pracował swoimi słowami, w jednej chwili przepadło. Z tej okazji specjalnie kupił nowy garnitur, na który wydał większość oszczędności. Lecz nie żałował tego, wiedział bowiem, że pierwsze wrażenie odegra ogromną rolę. Poza tym, jeśli jakimś cudem uda mu się otrzymać tę posadę, w czymś przecież będzie musiał przychodzić do pracy. W końcu to nie studia, żeby bawić się w dżinsy i białą koszulę! On wkraczał teraz w świat profesjonalistów! Z tym przekonaniem udał się do wskazanej mu sali, przedtem jeszcze zahaczając o łazienkę, gdzie upewnił się, że każdy włos jest na swoim miejscu.

Za szerokim, surowym stolikiem, lecz na miękko obitym krześle, stawił czoła oceniającym spojrzeniom dwóch poważnych panów w garniturach. _Jeśli mam pracować dla podobnego kolesia, to może będzie lepiej, jak wyjdę stąd już teraz_ , pomyślał w tamtym momencie. Powaga na twarzach korporacyjnych snobów zawsze go przerażała, jako że sam był ich przeciwieństwem - gadatliwy, zabawny oraz sarkastyczny. Jednak podczas rozmowy pierwsza z tych cen, połączona z umiejętnym "laniem wody" i niekiedy pseudointeligentnymi odpowiedziami sprawiła, że Matthiasowi udało się zrobić dobre wrażenie na przyszłych współpracownikach.

***

Czwartego dnia zdarzyło się jednak coś, co przerwało rutynę. Już z samego rana Matthias został zaatakowany przez Tino, który wyglądał na bardziej zabieganego niż zazwyczaj.

\- Słyszałem, że twój szef dzisiaj wraca. Lepiej tego nie zawal - uprzedził go, w biegu alfabetycznie segregując trzymane teczki.

\- Nic się nie bój. - Matthias uniósł dłoń w uspokajającym geście. - A ty co dzisiaj taki zagoniony? Oxenstierna daje ci popalić?

\- To dlatego, że pan Bondevik tak wiele od niego oczekuje. Wszystko musi być dopięte na ostatni guzik - westchnął na myśl o ogromie pracy, która jeszcze go czekała. - A Berwald ma bardzo wiele obowiązków w tej firmie. Pomagam mu najlepiej, jak potrafię. - Uśmiechnął się szczerze.

Pomimo że praca była męcząca, widać było, że dawała mu satysfakcję. Tino uwielbiał porządek, dlatego wielką frajdę sprawiało mu segregowanie i porządkowanie przeróżnych papierów i teczek. To oddanie gwarantowało Bernardowi ulgę w pewnych kwestiach oraz zwiększony komfort pracy.

\- To leć mu zanieść te pliki. - Matthias kiwnął głową na trzymane przez Fina teczki. - Zobaczymy się na lunchu.

Gdy został sam, odświeżył kilkakrotnie maila, lecz nic nowego nie pojawiło się na ekranie. Znudzony na śmierć, zamknął skrzynkę i wyciągnął się na stosunkowo wygodnym fotelu. Powrócił myślami do przeprowadzonej przed chwilą rozmowy.

A więc w końcu pozna swojego szefa. Lukasa Bondevika. Głupio się przyznać, lecz w ciągu swojego pierwszego i drugiego dnia pracy w tej firmie nie wiedział nawet, jak jego pracodawca się nazywa. Wiedział jedynie, że jest jakąś szychą w tutejszej hierarchii, a gdy ludzie wymieniali jego imię i nazwisko, patrzył na nich wielkimi oczami, nie rozumiejąc, o co chodzi.  
Kilka razy nachodziły go wątpliwości, co było raczej nieuniknione. Bał się, że sobie nie poradzi, że zostanie mu narzucone zbyt duże tempo, a obowiązki zaczną go przerastać. Jeszcze bardziej niepokoił go fakt, że nie został przydzielony jakiemuś podrzędnemu koordynatorowi, tylko człowiekowi, który praktycznie rządził całym biznesem.

Może Tino ma rację? Może powinien jakoś przygotować się na stanięcie twarzą w twarz z kimś tak ważnym?

***

Pora lunchu była jedynym przebłyskiem słońca podczas monotonnego jak zachmurzone niebo dnia pracy. Ludzie ze wszystkich stanowisk i wydziałów schodzili do wielkiej, przestronnej stołówki. Większość z nich jadała wydawane tam potrawy, część jednak przynosiła własnoręcznie zrobione kanapki. Do takich ludzi należał Matthias, codziennie jedzący ten sam zestaw - masło orzechowe i ser mozzarella. Tych składników nigdy nie mogło zabraknąć w jego dziwacznie skomponowanych kanapkach.

Większość osób w firmie była całkiem interesująca, jak na standardy Matthiasa. Spotkał kilkoro osób, którzy pasowali do charakterystyki stereotypowego przedsiębiorcy, czyli byli aroganccy, zarozumiali i nie potrafili zdobyć się na uprzejmości. Jedną z tych osób był Arthur Kirkland, wiecznie narzekający na warunki pracy i brak zdyscyplinowania. Zawsze śmiesznie poruszał przy tym ogromnymi brwiami, tak że Matthias miał wrażenie, że lada chwila odlecą.

W ciągu tak krótkiego czasu, jakim były cztery dni, udało mu się zgromadzić wokół siebie całkiem sporą paczkę ludzi. Zawsze słynął z tego, że łatwo zawierał znajomości, nawet w tak profesjonalnym środowisku jak firma. Przy każdym posiłku towarzyszył mu Tino wraz ze swoim barczystym, lecz niezwykle cichym szefem, Berwaldem. Dogadywali się całkiem nieźle także poza pracą, co było rzadko spotykane w relacjach z asystentami. Pierwszego dnia przyprowadzili ze sobą nieśmiałego szatyna o imieniu Toris. Matthiasowi dość długo zajęło rozluźnienie go, ale w końcu się udało. Elizavetta była chyba jedyną kobietą w firmie (oprócz Lili z Finansów, o której Duńczyk tylko słyszał). Drugiego dnia przysiadła się do jego stolika wraz z mężem. Matthias dowiedział się z rozmowy, że oboje sprawują pieczę nad wspomnianym już wcześniej Wydziałem Finansów, wraz z przyjacielem jej męża, Baschem Zwingli. Był to najważniejszy wydział w tej firmie, dlatego nie zawsze mogli sobie pozwolić, by wspólnie zjeść lunch. Czasami przysiadał się także dość ekscentrycznie wyglądający mężczyzna. Wyróżniały go rudawe włosy i rdzawe oczy, których kolor był mieszanką czerwieni i brązu. Matthias jednak nie oceniał go na podstawie wyglądu, bowiem liczyło się to, że Vladimir był uważnym i zabawnym rozmówcą, a jego wygłupy często działały Elizavecie na nerwy.

Tego dnia wszyscy siedzieli w wyżej wymienionym składzie, gawędząc cicho między sobą, czasami w dwójkach, a czasami całą grupą. Nierzadko można było usłyszeć "Zrób nam wszystkim przysługę i zamknij się, Vlad!" Elizavetty oraz rechot samego upomnianego. Matthias rozejrzał się po stoliku i jednogłośnie przyznał przed sobą, że bardzo polubił tę wesołą grupkę i nie wyobrażał sobie dnia pracy bez ich towarzystwa podczas przerwy.

\- No hej, ptysie! - Matthias nagle usłyszał głos dochodzący zza swoich pleców.

Odwrócił głowę, dostrzegając zadbanego blondyna, który trzymał ręce na biodrach i spoglądał na cały stolik z wyższością.

\- Feliks! - Uśmiechnęła się Elizavetta i żywiołowo wstała, omal nie przewracając tacki z zupą Rodericha.

Przytuliła mężczyznę, co ten ochoczo odwzajemnił. Matthias spojrzał na jej męża, którzy przyglądał się swojej zupie, modląc się by rozszalała przez Elkę fala nie wylała się poza krawędzie talerza. _Widocznie jest nieszkodliwy..._ , pomyślał, patrząc na Feliksa.

\- Jak tam urlop, Feliksie? - Gdy jego zupa się uspokoiła, Roderich w końcu spojrzał na parę.

\- Zajebiście! Totalnie. Mam wam tyle do opowiedzenia, że nawet nie wiem, od czego zacząć. - Blondyn aż kipiał entuzjazmem.

Elizavetta z powrotem usiadła na ławce, a wraz z nią przybysz.

\- No więc pojechałem sobie do Chorwacji i...nie uwierzycie, kogo tam spotkałem! Kasieńkę! Totalnie się nie zmieniła! Ani trochę!

\- Miseczka wciąż rozmiar E? - wtrącił Vladimir, chichocząc pod nosem.

\- A żebyś wiedział! - odparł Feliks nonszalancko. - Podszedłem do niej i powiedziałem "kopę lat", wiecie, takie sranie w banie, trochę powspominaliśmy. Ale, uwaga, nie uwierzycie, z kim była! - Zamiast dać grupie chwilę czasu na zastanowienie, kontynuował bez przerwy na oddech. - Z Alfredem! Tak, tym Alfredem!

\- Ten to kuma czaczę - mruknął Vlad, który widocznie nie mógł powstrzymać się przed komentarzami.

\- Cudowna historia, Feliksie - skwitował Roderich, elegancko unosząc filiżankę z kawą do ust.

\- Totalnie! Pytałem ich o szczegóły, ale nic nie chcieli powiedzieć. Pewnie Wania kazał im milczeć - westchnął i oparł głowę o zgiętą w łokciu rękę.

Wtedy też jego wzrok napotkał niedostrzeżoną wcześniej figurę, która siedziała tuż przed nim na przeciwległej ławce.

\- A ten to kto? - zapytał, kątem oka spoglądając na Elizavettę.

Matthias, który do tej pory skupiony był na jedzeniu swojej kanapki, podniósł głowę i wytarł kąciki ust z masła orzechowego. Czuł, że w końcu nadejdzie moment, gdy będzie zmuszony się przedstawić, lecz liczył na kolejny monolog ekscentrycznego blondyna. _Pewnie jego opowieść zainteresowałaby mnie bardziej, gdybym wiedział, o kim mowa_ , przeszło mu przez myśl.

\- Matthias Kohler. Nowy asystent twojego ulubionego szefa - odpowiedział Tino, nim Duńczyk zdążył otworzyć usta.

\- Stary! Totalnie? - Uśmiechnął się Feliks, entuzjazm powrócił na jego jasną twarz. - Taka szycha! Jeśli chciałbyś się czegoś o nim dowiedzieć, to zawsze możesz zapytać mnie. Jestem chodzącą encyklopedią, jeśli chodzi o pracowników tej firmy.

Widać było, że jest dumny z tytułu największego plotkarza. Matthias przeczuwał, że zapewne skorzysta z jego propozycji, jeśli jego szef okaże się zamkniętym w sobie dziwakiem.

\- Dlatego nikt cię tu nie lubi - mruknął po chwili Vladimir.

Na Feliksie jednak nie zrobiło to większego wrażenia, widocznie przywykł już do nieprzychylnych komentarzy mężczyzny.

\- Mów za siebie. Wszyscy mają cię za totalnego krejzola. I to nie w pozytywnym znaczeniu tego słowa... No, może poza nami - westchnął, widząc spojrzenie Tino. - I poza Balakovem - dodał po chwili, uśmiechając się z wyższością. - Nadal nie rozumiem tej waszej relacji.

Matthias przeniósł wzrok na Vladimira, który spoglądał na Feliksa spode łba, a jego oczy mówiły “ani kroku dalej”.

\- Nie twój biznes - powiedział jedynie, na co Feliks uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

Matthias obserwował ich ze spokojem. Zapewne skomentowałby jakoś tę sytuację, gdyby tylko wiedział, o co chodzi. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że blondyn wie coś, czego nie powinien, ale reszta grupy nie interesowała się tym za bardzo.

_Poza tym...Balakov. Gdzieś już słyszałem to nazwisko_ , wytężył mózg, _ach, no tak, to chyba ten cały zastępca Bondevika_. Podczas tego zwiększonego wysiłku psychicznego jego wzrok utkwiony był w siedzącym przed nim mężczyźnie, któremu w tamtym momencie najwidoczniej coś się przypomniało.

\- Tak w ogóle, to Feliks jestem - powiedział, wyciągając rękę w stronę Duńczyka.

\- Matthias - wyrwany z rozmyślań, odparł bez zastanowienia i uścisnął dłoń.

\- Przecież już wiem.

Cały stolik zachichotał.

Po momencie ciszy spędzonym przez każdego na jedzeniu Feliks dostrzegł ponad ramieniem Matthiasa coś szczególnie interesującego i poświęcił temu całą uwagę. Chwilę przyglądał się dwóm mężczyznom, którzy stali przy wyjściu, przez co utworzył się tam niewielki korek.

\- Widzę, że forma Arthura nie pogorszyła się podczas mojej nieobecności.

\- Kłótnie z Francisem nigdy mu się nie znudzą - westchnęła Elizavetta.

Matthias, chcąc być w temacie, podążył za jej spojrzeniem. Od razu rozpoznał mężczyznę, który prowadził z nim rozmowę kwalifikacyjną. Cóż, tych brwi nie dało się pomylić. Dziwnie było widzieć jego arogancką twarz wykrzywioną w dzikiej furii. Tuż przed nim, lecz tyłem do Matthiasa, stał kolejny blondyn z włosami sięgającymi ramion. Twarz pozostała niewidoczna, lecz głos był melodyjny, przesiąknięty obcym akcentem.

\- Arthurze, przyjacielu, musisz popracować nad pamięcią - zacmokał Francis. - Dzisiaj była twoja kolej.

\- Moja!? Nie wciskaj mi kitu, żabolu. Doskonale pamiętam, że to JA tydzień temu schodziłem do piwnicy i kserowałem te głupie papiery, nie ty! - Widać było, że jest o wiele bardziej nieokrzesany niż jego towarzysz.

\- Doprawdy? Ja mógłbym powiedzieć to samo. Jeśli mi nie wierzysz, zapytaj Matthewa. Był tam ze mną.

\- Kto to Matthew? - Arthur zmarszczył brwi i założył ręce na piersi. - Nikt taki nie pracuje w naszej firmie, a ty kłamiesz mi w żywe oczy, bo nie chcesz ruszyć tego śmierdzącego, francuskiego tyłka i zrobić, co do ciebie należy!

\- To Arthur i Francis - powiedział nagle Feliks, zwracając się głównie do Matthiasa. - Kłócą się mniej więcej codziennie. Zazwyczaj to Arthur zaczyna, ale nie myśl, że Francis to świętoszek. Ich relacja jest dość...specyficzna. - Zakończył tajemniczo, wrzucając do ust kilka winogron, które musiał zakupić na pobliskim targu.

Nietrudno było wywnioskować, że ów Francis był Francuzem.

Matthias kilka dni temu także był świadkiem podobnej kłótni między tymi dwoma, jednak nie była ona ani w połowie tak głośna, jak ta. Nawet nie pamiętał, czego w ogóle dotyczyła.

\- Feliks zapomniał dodać, że w wolnych chwilach robi za tutejszą swatkę, więc strzeż się - westchnęła Elizavetta, patrząc wprost na Matthiasa.

\- Udało mu się już kogoś zeswatać? - Zaciekawił się.

Kobieta tylko pokręciła głową.

 

Kilka minut później Vladimir wstał od stołu i pożegnał się z całą grupą, po czym opuścił stołówkę. Matthias zauważył, że w ciągu czterech dni działo się to już drugi raz. Nie potrafił wymyślić powodu, dla którego ten mógłby wracać do biura wcześniej niż zamierzone, w końcu pora lunchu była najprzyjemniejszą częścią dnia. Nie wydało mu się to jednak na tyle dziwne, by zapytać Feliksa o przyczynę.

Dosłownie chwilę później wszystkie głosy umilkły, nawet wściekłe warkoty Arthura, a wszystkie głowy zwróciły się w stronę wejścia.

\- Oho, wrócił... - szepnął Feliks na tyle głośno, że siedzący naprzeciwko Duńczyk go usłyszał i wytężył wzrok. Przegapił moment, w którym dość niski człowiek wszedł, jednak mógł przyjrzeć się jego profilowi, gdy zatrzymał się tuż obok Arthura.

Mężczyzna odziany był w ciemny garnitur, jak niemal każdy w tej firmie, stał jednak sztywno i prosto, z głową lekko zadartą do góry, co dodawało mu kilka centymetrów wzrostu. Cała jego postać emanowała autorytetem, profesjonalizmem i powagą. Jego twarz była biała, lecz Matthias wątpił, że odpowiedzialna jest za to tylko karnacja. Stawiał na stres albo niezdrowe odżywianie. Kolejną rzucającą się w oczy rzeczą były jasnoblond włosy, nieco dłuższe niż Tina, lecz znacznie krótsze od Feliksa. Z tak sporej odległości Matthias nie potrafił dostrzec nic więcej, oprócz tego, że ów mężczyzna ma prosty, lecz nieostro zakończony nos.

\- Kto to? - zapytał, chociaż przeczuwał, że zna już odpowiedź.

\- Twój szef - odparł Tino, po raz kolejny uprzedzając w odpowiedzi kogokolwiek innego.

_Wydaje się być niezłym gburem_ , przeszło Duńczykowi mu przez myśl. Poczuł, że temperatura jego ciała nieznacznie wzrasta. Chyba zaczynam się denerwować, przełknął ślinę, rozważając zdjęcie marynarki. Minęło sporo czasu, odkąd tak bardzo zależało mu na zrobieniu dobrego pierwszego wrażenia.

Feliks nachylił się, by wyszeptać:  
\- Widzisz tę panią przy wejściu?

Matthias odlepił wzrok od Lukasa Bondevika i przeniósł go na smukłą kobietę opartą o ścianę nieopodal drzwi. Miała długie do pasa włosy i przedziałek na środku głowy. Jej czubek zdobiła elegancka czarna kokarda z tego samego materiału, z którego wykonana była przylegająca do ciała spódnica.

\- No widzę. Co z nią? - zapytał, bojąc się, że ta w jakiś sposób domyśli się, że o niej mówią i zgromi ich wzrokiem.

\- To panna Natalia Bragińska. Będziecie się często widywać, totalnie, bo jest prawą ręką Bondevika i zazwyczaj podąża za nim jak cień. Ma cięty język i ogromne wpływy - zatrzymał się na chwilę, myśląc, czy rozwinąć ów wątek. - Postaraj się nie zaleźć jej za skórę, bo twój szefuncio bardzo ceni sobie jej opinię.

_No świetnie, dwa gbury_ , przeszło mu przez myśl.

\- Mają romans? - wypalił za to.

Feliks spojrzał na niego uważnie.

\- Nie sądzę, to totalnie nie w ich stylu. Ale muszę przyznać, że są ze sobą dość blisko. Jednak nie w takim sensie. Sam zobaczysz. - Wzruszył ramionami, machając ręką na Duńczyka.

\- Skoro tak mówisz. - Uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Coś czuję, że i tak będę mieć do ciebie jeszcze sporo pytań.

\- Zawsze do usług. - Feliks odwzajemnił uśmiech.

\- Tak sobie myślę... Skoro ta Natalia jest praktycznie jego asystentką, to na co mu ja? - Matthias zgniótł papier śniadaniowy w dwie małe kulki.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, totalnie. Może Bondevik tonie w papierach i przyda mu się lewa ręka?

\- Acha. To całkiem możliwe.

***

Arthur Kirkland podążył na korytarz za swoim przełożonym. Panna Natalia za nimi. Arthur wiedział, że nie powinien przejmować się jej obecnością, lecz kobieta sprawiała, że czuł się niekomfortowo.

\- Udało ci się kogoś znaleźć? - zapytał Bondevik spokojnie i wyraźnie. Ten obojętny, aczkolwiek profesjonalny ton głosu sprawiał, że Kirkland kurczył się w sobie. Niezwykle mocno szanował swojego szefa i darzył go ogromnym autorytetem.

\- Dzieciaka świeżo po studiach. Ma dwadzieścia cztery lata i żadnego doświadczenia, ale twierdzi, że szybko się uczy. - Podczas odpowiedzi przywołał w myślach rozmowę kwalifikacyjną. Miał nadzieję, że dobrze zrobił, wybierając akurat tego kandydata. - Wypadł o wiele lepiej niż reszta. Poza tym, Tino go polecał. - Wzruszył ramionami, zaczynając kwestionować swój wybór.

Na czas swojej kilkudniowej nieobecności Lukas Bondevik zostawił mu ważne zadanie. Polegało ono na tym, że Arthur (wraz ze znienawidzonym Francisem) musiał przeprowadzić kilka rozmów kwalifikacyjnych oraz załatwić wszystkie formalności z nimi związane, między innymi poinformować kandydatów telefonicznie (co oczywiście kazał zrobić żabojadowi). "Ufam twojemu instynktowi", powiedział mu wtedy Bondevik, a Arthur miał nadzieję, że nie zawiódł jego zaufania (bo jeśli nie, to może mała podwyżka?)

\- Tino? Czyżby chodziło o pana Väinämöinena? - wypowiedział to skomplikowane nazwisko bez żadnych trudności, na co Arthurowi przeszło przez myśl słowo "potwór".

\- Tak. Podobno znają się ze studiów - powiedział, co wiedział.

Lukas Bondevik westchnął.

\- Niech będzie. Przyprowadź go do mnie po lunchu. Przeprowadzę szkolenie.

***

Gdy pozostało pięć minut do końca przerwy, przez drzwi wparował blady jak ściana Arthur Kirkland. Matthias ciekaw był, co tym razem będzie źródłem kłótni pomiędzy nim a Francisem. Jakie było jego zdziwienie, gdy Anglik natychmiast podbiegł do jego stolika i stanął przed nim, wyraźnie zestresowany!

\- Ty! Wstawaj i za mną - rozkazał, celując palcem prosto w Duńczyka.

\- Po co? - zapytał skołowany Matthias. - Mam jeszcze pięć minut.

\- W dupie mam twoje pięć minut. - Splótł ręce na piersi; wyglądał na coraz bardziej zdenerwowanego.

Gdy Matthias podniósł się, nie chcąc wywoływać kłótni, Arthur odetchnął z ulgą.

\- Za mną. - Odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę wyjścia.

A Matthias za nim, nie mając pojęcia, o co chodzi. Spojrzał na swoich znajomych, którzy wyglądali na tak samo skołowanych jak on. Tylko Tino zaśmiał się na widok jego miny, która musiała być komiczna.

\- Em...proszę pana? Mogę wiedzieć, dokąd mnie zabierasz? - Nie wiedział, jak się do niego zwrócić. Per "pan"? A może praca w tej samej firmie automatycznie czyniła z nich kumpli?

\- Królowo angielska... Czemu wybrałem pyskatego dzieciaka? Bondevik mnie zabije... Mogę zapomnieć o podwyższe - Arthur mruczał do samego siebie cicho, żałując wszystkich swoich życiowych decyzji. - To wszystko wina tej francy... Gdyby nie on, to na pewno wybrałbym lepiej... Tak, to zdecydowanie jego wina.

\- Uch...halo? - Jedyne, co dotychczas udało mu się wywnioskować to fakt, że ta sytuacja ma coś wspólnego z jego szefem.

\- Idziesz na szkolenie - wyjaśnił mu w końcu lakonicznie, zaraz jednak posypały się instrukcje. - Pamiętaj, żeby nie pyskować. Nie odpowiadaj, dopóki nie pozwoli ci mówić. A jak pozwoli, to mów konkretnie i głośno. Nie przynieś wstydu swojej matce...tak. I nie zapomnij, żeby traktować pannę Natalię z należytym szacunkiem. To matka jego brata.

To trochę za dużo informacji jak na jeden raz, pomyślał Matthias. Jego mózg kompletnie wysiadł przy ostatniej. _Matka jego brata? Co? Ten koleś jest jeszcze dziwniejszy niż myślałem._ Nie wiedział do końca, czy w tym stwierdzeniu miał na myśli Arthura czy Lukasa.

***

 

\- Spóźniłeś się - mruknął Vladimir, słysząc dźwięk towarzyszący otwieraniu, a następnie zamykaniu drzwi.

\- Nagły wypadek - odpowiedział spokojny, dość niski głos. - Bondevik wrócił wcześniej.

\- Ano. Widziałem go w stołówce.

Vladimir siedział za przestronnym biurkiem, na miękko obitym krześle, a przed twarzą trzymał kilka zapełnionych kartek. Przeczytał ostatnią ze stron i wszystkie położył na blacie. Wtedy jego oczom ukazał się Aleksander Balakov, jego przystojny przełożony o ciemnych jak węgiel oczach i równie czarnych włosach. Założył nogę na nogę i obrócił się wokół własnej osi na fotelu. Sprawiało mu to niemałą frajdę, jako że sam w swoim boksie nie posiadał takiego luksusu.

\- Ciężki dzień? - zapytał po kilku sekundach milczenia, na co Aleksander pokiwał głową. - Tak czy nie? - Znając nawyki Bułgara, wolał upewnić się słownie. Co prawda Aleksander w miarę panował nad odruchami przywiezionymi z ojczyzny, czasami jednak mylił się.

\- Tak, ciężki. Nie jestem w stu procentach przygotowany, a wiem, że on będzie ode mnie oczekiwał...tego wszystkiego - westchnął, mając na myśli nieposegregowane papiery porozrzucane po wszystkich szafkach, szufladach i wielkim biurku.

W końcu spojrzał na Vladimira, na co ten wyprostował się, próbując przyjąć jakąś wyluzowaną pozycję.

\- Czemu siedzisz na moim miejscu?

\- I tak cię nie było. - Wzruszył ramionami, odwracając wzrok. - Ale zrobiłem to, co chciałeś. - Wstał i podszedł do niego z równo ułożonymi papierami.

\- Dziękuję - odparł grzecznie Aleksander i przeleciał wzrokiem pierwszą stronę, krzywiąc się nieznacznie.

\- Nie myśl, że robię to za darmo. - Vlad wyszczerzył w uśmiechu swoje kły i pośpiesznie wyszedł z gabinetu.

Wiedział, że Balakov odprowadza go wzrokiem, zaintrygowany.

 

W końcu, po dwuminutowym biegu przez labirynt korytarzy, znaleźli się przed ciemnymi, drewnianymi drzwiami opatrzonymi blaszaną tabliczką z napisem "Lukas Bondevik, dyrektor Bondevik Co.". Tuż pod nią znajdowała się mniejsza, z grawerem "Natalia Braginska".

Matthias wskazał na kawałki blachy.

\- Też kiedyś taką dostanę? - zapytał Arthura, rozentuzjazmowany wizją plakietki z własnym imieniem i nazwiskiem.

\- Tylko jeśli weźmiesz do serca moje rady i nie wygłupisz się przed panem Bondevikiem - odparł wyniośle, strzepując niewidzialny pyłek z ciemnej marynarki. - I nie pokazuj palcem, to niegrzeczne. Okaż trochę kultury.

Gdy w dyskusji pojawiało się słowo "kultura", Matthias automatycznie tracił zainteresowanie rozmową. Sama koncepcja owego wyrazu była mu znajoma aż za dobre, jako że wszyscy próbowali wtłuc mu ją do głowy od przedszkola. Później jednak sztuka stała się trudniejsza, gdy do gry weszły rozmaite nakazy i zakazy, o których Matthias albo notorycznie zapominał, albo rozumiał zupełnie inaczej niż inni ludzie.

Idąc za przykładem Kirklanda, poprawił swój garnitur, począwszy od otrzepania spodni, a skończywszy na wygładzeniu krawata. Gdy skończył, spojrzał wyczekująco na Arthura. Ten jednak spoglądał na niego, jakby był co najmniej niespełna rozumu.

\- Tak, to wszystko wina tej francy - westchnął ostatecznie i skinął głową na drzwi. - No to powodzenia.

\- Nie wchodzisz ze mną? - Z twarzy Matthiasa zniknął głupkowaty uśmiech, zastąpiło go autentyczne przerażenie.

Arthur tylko wzruszył ramionami.

\- Prosił, żeby cię przyprowadzić po lunchu. O mnie nic nie mówił.

\- Więęęc... Może jednak skusisz się na małe odwiedziny u szefa!? - Wskazał dłońmi na drzwi w sposób łudząco przypominający panie reklamujące w telewizji wielofunkcyjne obieraczki i mopy parowe.

Wtedy też Arthur zbladł tak mocno, że Matthias szczerze zaczął martwić się o jego stan zdrowia.

\- Jeśli Bondevik jakimś cudem nie wyrzuci cię w pierwszym tygodniu, to obiecuję, że nigdy więcej nie wrobię w nic Francisa - skomentował i odwrócił się, zostawiając Duńczyka sam na sam z drzwiami.  
Matthias przez całą drogę do miejsca przeznaczenia nie odczuwał strachu ani stresu. Teraz jednak, gdy tylko sekundy i milimetry dzieliły go od zapukania, odczuł wszystko ze zdwojoną siłą. Był niemalże pewien, że supłowi, który utworzył mu się w brzuchu, nie podołałaby nawet No-Spa.

Przypomniał mu się słynny cytat jakiegoś znanego filozofa, mówiący o tym, że człowiek jest tylko trzciną na wietrze. Trochę czuł się jak taka trzcina, stojąc na trzęsących się nogach, gdzie nawet najmniejsza siła byłaby w stanie go przewrócić. _Dasz radę_ , pomyślał, _przed chwilą wydawało ci się, że ta chwila nigdy nie nastąpi, za niedługo będzie po wszystkim, a ty będziesz śmiał się ze swojej głupoty_. W przypływie odwagi zacisnął dłoń w pięść i zapukał, czując się jak zwycięzca. Zaraz jednak na powrót spanikował. Gdy po drugiej stronie rozległo się stłumione "proszę", pogodził się z faktem, że nie ma innej opcji. Musi wejść do środka i udowodnić Arthurowi Kirklandowi, że zasłużył na tę posadę.


	2. Rozdział 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthias nie wie, czego może spodziewać się po nowym szefie. Okazuje się, że Lukas Bondevik nie jest tak zły, jak go malują. Dlaczego więc krąży tyle opowieści o jego temperamencie?   
> Vlad bada wody otaczające Aleksandra. Gdy wyciąga doń pomocną dłoń, spotyka go miła niespodzianka.

Wszedł do pomieszczenia z duszą na ramieniu. Zamknął drzwi z ogromną precyzją, tak by nie wydały żadnego dźwięku. Tym samym udowodnił sobie, że jest w stanie powstrzymać nerwowe drżenie własnego ciała. W głowie powtarzał niczym mantrę rady dane mu przed Kirklanda. Nie pyskuj. Nie odpowiadaj, dopóki nie pozwoli ci mówić. Gdy pozwoli, mów konkretnie i głośno. Szanuj pannę Natalię.  _ To chyba wszystko... A co, jeśli nie wszystko? _ , pytał się co chwilę.

Pokój, w którym się znalazł, różnił się znacznie od jego poprzedniego gabinetu, gdzie spędził trzy dni. Był dwa razy większy. Zamiast bieli, na ścianach królował jasny niebieski. Wzrok od razu przykuwały dwa obrazy przedstawiające kolejno śnieżny górski krajobraz oraz duży statek, samotny na bezkresnym, wzburzonym morzu. Równolegle do drzwi znajdowało się największe biurko, jakie Matthias w życiu widział. Na gładkiej, drewnianej powierzchni ułożono sterty papierów, a za nimi ukrywał się służbowy laptop. Obok biurka, tuż przy ogromnym oknie, stał ekspres do kawy, widocznie często używany, zważywszy na zużyte plastikowe kubki, które piętrzyły się na parapecie wśród doniczek z kwiatami. 

Gdy Matthias spojrzał w prawo, dostrzegł, że znajduje się tylko w jednej części całego pomieszczenia. Druga ukrywała się za cienką ścianą, do której prowadziły niewielkie przezroczyste drzwi. Nie miał jednak pojęcia, co się za nimi znajduje.

Za biurkiem, na miękko obitym fotelu obrotowym, siedział mężczyzna. Duńczyk mógł przyjrzeć się swojemu szefowi uważniej niż w stołówce, gdyż teraz miał dobry widok na jego twarz o kształcie, jak zauważył, diamentu. Lukas Bondevik miał prosty nos i wąskie usta. Prawe oko zakrywała mu grzywka, gdy siedział pochylony nad kartką papieru. Jednak po drugiej stronie jasne, niemalże platynowe włosy, zostały poskromione przez dwie białe wsuwki, ułożone prostopadle do siebie.  _ Czemu męczy się ze spinkami, skoro może ściąć się na krótko? _ , zapytał samego siebie Matthias, fan najprostszych rozwiązań, czego dowodem były jego własne włosy, krótkie i postawione na żelu w górę, by nie wchodziły mu do oczu.

Po kilku sekundach niezręcznego stania w ciszy, Lukas w końcu oderwał się od lektury i spojrzał prosto na Matthiasa. Wtedy też zrozumiał, dlaczego niemalże cała kadra drży na myśl o spotkaniu z szefem sam na sam. Oczy Bondevika były niezwykłe, bo koloru ciemnoniebieskiego, który niekiedy sprawiał wrażenie fioletowego, niczym głęboka, dzika woda. Na tym jednak piękno się kończyło, bowiem spojrzenie, chłodne jak Atlantyk zimą, przebijało na wskroś, mrożąc duszę swą surowością i obojętnością.

\- Witam. Lukas Bondevik - przedstawił się, wstając i wyciągając dłoń w stronę Matthiasa.

Duńczyk zbliżył się, ujął ją i potrząsnął lekko. Spodziewał się zimnej skóry, była ona jednak mile ciepła. Zwrócił także uwagę na przyjemny dla ucha głos, który nasuwał mu na myśl powagę i formalność.

\- Matthias Kohler.

\- Proszę usiąść. - Wskazał na fotel przed biurkiem, a Matthias spełnił jego prośbę, krzywiąc się nieznacznie, gdy mechanizm zaskrzypiał pod jego ciężarem.

Siedział, jak na szpilkach, podczas gdy drugi mężczyzna po raz kolejny przeleciał wzrokiem po papierach.

\- Biorąc pod uwagę młody wiek, pańskie CV robi wrażenie. Ma pan doświadczenie jako sprzedawca, konsultant i recepcjonista oraz zna trzy języki obce, mam rację? - zapytał, nie odrywając oczu od kartki. 

\- Zgadza się - odparł głośniej niż powinien, przypominając sobie drogocenne rady Arthura Kirklanda. 

Bondevik zerknął na niego bez wyrazu, po czym sam pokiwał głową.

\- Nie ma pan jednak doświadczenia w pracy biurowej, lecz skłonny jestem stwierdzić, że nie będzie to wielką przeszkodą. Pod warunkiem, że nauka rzeczy praktycznych nie sprawia panu problemu. A z tego, co słyszałem, to jest pan pilnym i pojętnym uczniem. Ukończone przez pana studia, ekonomia, oraz kursy informatyczne będą sporą pomocą, jako że wymagam od moich pracowników posługiwania się arkuszami kalkulacyjnymi na poziomie zaawansowanym. 

Zakończył swój monolog, a Matthias nie wiedział, czy powinien coś powiedzieć. Może jakoś skomentować? Potwierdzić, że wszystkie te pochwały na temat jego osoby to stuprocentowa prawda? Ale przecież Bondevik nie udzielił mu głosu! A Arthur kazał mu odpowiadać tylko za przyzwoleniem!

\- Czy Arthur Kirkland wytłumaczył panu, w jaki sposób działają umowy w tej firmie?

Matthias odparł, że nie. Teraz, jak się nad tym zastanowił, to było głupie z jego strony, że nie podjął tego tematu już podczas rozmowy kwalifikacyjnej. W końcu od tego mogło zależeć kolejne kilka lat jego życia.

\- Nowi pracownicy na czas szkolenia otrzymują umowę na trzy miesiące. Po upływie tego czasu, jeśli był owocny we współpracę i postępy, proponuję od razu umowę na czas nieokreślony. - Lukas sięgnął do szuflady, z której wyjął dwa pliki papieru i podał je Matthiasowi. - Proszę zapoznać się z kopią i podpisać obie. Jedna dla pana, jedna dla mnie.

Och. To było znacznie więcej niż Matthias nie spodziewał. W większości ofert pracy, które przeszły przez jego dłonie, pracodawcy na początek oferowali umowę na dwa lata. Lukas Bondevik widocznie szedł na rękę pracownika, proponując coś z myślą o nim, a nie o własnym interesie.

\- Jeśli chodzi o resztę popołudnia, zdecydowałem, że przedstawię panu zakres najważniejszych obowiązków i zapoznam z systemem działającym wewnątrz tej firmy. Czy to w porządku?

\- Jak najbardziej. Dam z siebie wszystko.

  
  
  


Lukas podniósł się z fotela, a Matthias razem z nim. Jego uwadze nie umknął fakt, że szef sięgał mu zaledwie do czubka nosa. _ Nie każdy może się poszczycić takim wzrostem jak mój _ , pomyślał z wyższością. 

Matthias w końcu przestał się stresować. Z ekspresji przełożonego wyczytał, że wcale nie zrobił tak katastrofalnego pierwszego wrażenia, jak na początku się obawiał. W porównaniu do wielokrotnie powtarzanych w firmie plotek, Lukas Bondevik przez całe dziesięć minut rozmowy nie wykazał żadnych dowodów na to, że jest psychopatą czy też potworem. Owszem, zionął chłodem bardziej niż wiatr o poranku, ale poza tym był niezwykle elokwentnym, spokojnym i opanowanym mężczyzną o przyjemnym dla ucha głosie. Matthias podejrzewał, że albo reszta pracowników wyolbrzymia i demonizuje jego cechy charakteru, albo Bondevik nie pokazał jeszcze swojej prawdziwej natury. Duńczyk musiał jednak przyznać, że czuł się niezwykle nieswojo - starszy mężczyzna ani razu nie uśmiechnął się i sprawiał wrażenie człowieka bez poczucia humoru. Matthias wielokrotnie miał ochotę rzucić jakimś niesmacznym żartem w celu sprawdzenia prawdziwości swoich obserwacji, w głowie jednak ciągle rozbrzmiewało mu echo słów Arthura Kirklanda. Nie pyskuj. Zachowuj się. Nie przynieś wstydu swojej matce. Omal nie roześmiał się, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że ktoś z tak ogromnymi brwiami kontroluje obecnie jego impulsy.

Bondevik otworzył przeszklone drzwi i wszedł wraz z Matthiasem do drugiego pomieszczenia, które dorównywało wielkością pierwszemu. Znajdowały się w nim dwa przestronne boksy, znane Matthiasowi ze wcześniejszego, tymczasowego stanowiska pracy. Od razu rzucało się w oczy ich wyposażenie - miękkie krzesło obrotowe, duże biurko i komputer stacjonarny o plazmowym monitorze. W poprzednim boksie nie mógł cieszyć się takimi luksusami. Podejrzewał, że tylko wyżej postawieni w hierarchii pracownicy mogą.

\- Proszę, zajmij miejsce. - Lukas wskazał na boks znajdujący się w bezpośrednim sąsiedztwie okna, co czyniło go naturalnie jasnym. - Muszę cię na moment przeprosić.

Matthias obserwował kątem oka, jak blondyn przechodzi obok niego i znika w pierwszym pomieszczeniu. Jego wrażliwy nos wyczuł w powietrzu delikatną nutę znanej mu wody toaletowej. Ostrożnie okrążył biurko, wodząc opuszkami palców po chłodnym drewnie i usiadł na miękkim fotelu. Odchylił oparcie najmocniej jak się dało i odetchnął z ulgą, czując, jak solidnie opiera się jego ciężarowi. Zakręcił się kilkakrotnie z niemalże dziecięcym uśmiechem na pełnych ustach. Gdy Bondevik stanął w progu, natychmiast wyprostował się i odchrząknął. Nie spotkał się z żadnym komentarzem, miał jedynie wrażenie, że mężczyzna przewrócił oczami. 

Ośmieszyć się przed nowym szefem? Zaliczone. 

Z lekkim burakiem na twarzy, Matthias dostrzegł dwie rzeczy, które zmieniły się w Lukasie - trzymał pod pachą stosunkowo cienki plik kartek i pozbył się marynarki. Biała koszula z rękawami podwiniętymi do łokci uwydatniła bladość jego skóry, która ledwo odznaczała się na tle jasnego materiału.

\- Na początku musisz założyć hasło. Według przepisów każdy pracownik ma obowiązek je zmienić co tydzień. W naszej firmie ma to miejsce zazwyczaj w poniedziałek. Jest to dość rutynowa czynność, ale, nie wiedząc czemu, większość pracowników ją zaniedbuje. Chcę, abyś co tydzień wysyłał im e-mail z przypomnieniem. Pokażę ci, jak to zrobić…

  
  
  


Aleksander Balakov pilnie przepisywał swój rękopis, raz po raz sprawdzając jego zgodność z tym, co pojawiało się na monitorze. Prace utrudniał mu fakt, że dłonie miał zimne, niemalże skostniałe. Bynajmniej wina nie leżała po stronie temperatury pokoju.  _ Ach, Lukas _ , przeszło mu przez myśl, _ niedługo całkiem mnie wykończy _ . Presja nałożona przez szefa odbijała się niekorzystnie na jego zdrowiu psychicznym, jako że niezwykle źle znosił długotrwały nadmiar stresu. Gdyby miał sporządzić ranking najgorszych dni w życiu, ów znalazłby w czołówce.

Dzielnie ignorował ssący głód, który niekiedy przyprawiał go o mdłości. Poza dwiema kromkami chleba z samego rana nie miał czasu na uzupełnienie zapasów energii. Całą przerwę obiadową spędził na bieganiu od boksu do boksu i zbieraniu potrzebnych mu do wykazu danych. Już pogodził się z faktem, że nie ma co liczyć na wizytę we własnym domu w ciągu najbliższych kilku godzin. 

Sięgnął po solidny, kremowy kubek i wypił do dna znajdującą się w nim kawę. Wiedział, że będzie potrzebował jeszcze kilku takich, ale na razie nie chciał tracić czasu na wycieczki do ekspresu, który znajdował się dwa piętra niżej.

Kolejne trzydzieści minut spędził z głową między papierami i dokumentami tekstowymi, pracując bez ociągania. Czas ten spędził w niezwykle niekorzystnej dla kręgosłupa pozycji, a sztywny kark zaczął dawać o sobie znać niekomfortowym bólem. 

Aleksander wyprostował się, szczelnie przylegając plecami i głową do stabilnego oparcia. Spojrzał na swoje dłonie, naznaczone jasnofioletowymi plamkami i po kolei masował każdy palec z osobna. Miał wrażenie, że jego ciało nie jest tak naprawdę nie należy do niego, tylko do jakiegoś truposza. Pozwolił swoim myślom odpłynąć daleko - do jakiegoś cichego, słonecznego miejsca, w którym nie musiałby pamiętać o pracy, a jedynym zajęciem byłoby leżenie i czytanie, bez zmartwień i bez presji czasu. Przypomniał mu się zaległy tydzień urlopu, czekający bezpiecznie na wykorzystanie.  _ Niedługo _ , obiecał sobie, nie po raz pierwszy tego roku. Czy był pracoholikiem? Może. Vlad często mu to powtarzał. 

Nie pozwolił swoim myślom powędrować do blondyna. Z tego nigdy nie wychodziło nic dobrego; co najwyżej rozpraszał się i zastanawiał nad jego motywami. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego Rumun przyczepił się akurat do niego. Owszem,  _ przyczepił, _ Aleksander nie potrafił znaleźć słowa, które lepiej opisałoby ten dziwny rodzaj zainteresowania. Vlad pojawił się w jego życiu nagle; pewnego dnia w pośpiechu rzucił na jego biurko niezdarnie spięte papiery. Przeglądając je, Aleksander natknął się na dość sugestywny wiersz, w sposób jednoznacznie ukazujący niekonwencjonalne preferencje podmiotu lirycznego i namiętnie charakteryzujący “ciemne jak węgiel oczy”. Chcąc oszczędzić nieznajomemu współpracownikowi wstydu, kolejnego dnia zaczepił go po lunchu i wręczył znalezioną kartkę, a niedługo później znalazł na swoim biurku wyborne rumuńskie czekoladki z krótką wiadomością  _ “Niech to pozostanie między nami, V.”  _ Nie wiedział, co ma o tym myśleć, więc nie myślał; zmuszony był jednak, gdy blondyn złożył mu niezapowiedzianą wizytę. Zapytał “Nie powiesz nikomu?”, na co Balakov poczęstował go marcepanową czekoladką. Był człowiekiem czynu, a nie słowa. W owym momencie Aleksander uznał całą sprawę za zakończoną, Vlad miał jednak inne plany; zaczął odprowadzać go do biura po lunchu, od czasu do czasu przynosił mu kawę, dzielił się plotkami. Wszystko to wydało się Bułgarowi dość naturalne i niewinne, do momentu, w którym Vlad przestał nazywać ich “współpracownikami”, a zaczął używać terminu “koledzy”. Aleksander wciąż nie wiedział, jak to się stało, że tak barwna postać jak blondyn zainteresowała się tak prostym, cichym i sumiennym człowiekiem jak on. Ta niewiedza nie dawała mu spokoju, lecz był zbyt dumny, by zapytać i zbyt głupi, by rozgryźć to samodzielnie.

Pomimo niezadowolenia, jakie okazywał, podobała mu się uwaga Vlada skupiona na jego osobie. Minęło sporo czasu, odkąd ktokolwiek obdarował go takim zainteresowaniem; z ludźmi z firmy rozmawiał tylko wtedy, gdy musiał - nie czuł potrzeby socjalizacji. Fakt, że bardzo łatwo się peszył, utrudniał mu życie. Przy Vladzie ani razu nie doświadczył podobnego uczucia, ale jednocześnie nie potrafił się przed nim otworzyć. Coś takiego wymagało czasu. Czasami ogarniał go lęk, że drugi mężczyzna znudzi się czekaniem i odejdzie, szybko jednak pozbywał się tych myśli, przerażony przywiązaniem, jakim zaczął go darzyć. 

Dużo czasu zajęło mu zebranie wystarczającej ilości odwagi, by poprosić kolegę o pomoc z problemem, który od pewnego czasu nie pozwalał mu skupić się na wykonywaniu pracy bezbłędnie i skrupulatnie, jak miał w zwyczaju. Wielokrotnie był świadkiem próśb o drobne przysługi pomiędzy osobami, które przynajmniej trochę się znały, a jego nie należała do specjalnie wymagających. Po przedstawieniu szczegółów, Vlad pospieszył z pomocą niemal od razu, a Bułgar cieszył się w duchu, że ma kogoś takiego u swojego boku. To był mały krok dla Aleksandra, ale ogromny dla ich powoli rozwijającej się relacji. Obaj odczuli jego skutki w codziennych interakcjach, które stały się płynniejsze i mniej odległe. 

Aż do dzisiejszego popołudnia, kiedy Vlad tajemniczo oznajmił mu, że owa pomoc nie jest bezinteresowna.  _ Czyżbym popełnił błąd, ufając mu tak bardzo? _ , myślał gorączkowo, strzelając kostkami palców, które stały się sztywniejsze.

Nie miał czasu, by zagłębić się w swoje myśli bardziej, bo zaraz usłyszał chrzęst mechanizmu w drzwiach, które sekundę później stanęły otworem.  _ O wilku mowa… _

-Aleksandrze, czemu siedzisz i obijasz się!? Gdyby tylko Lukas Bondevik cię teraz widział!

\- Daj spokój - mruknął, zdając sobie sprawę, że z perspektywy Vlada wygląda raczej żałośnie.

\- Czyż nie jesteśmy dzisiaj entuzjastycznie nastawieni do pracy? - zaćwierkał radośnie, po czym zamknął za sobą drzwi.

\- Mówiłem już, żebyś przestał. Nie widać, w jakim jestem humorze?

\- Trudno stwierdzić, bo twój humor to jeden wielki constans.

Aleksander westchnął, głównie po to, by się uspokoić i gwałtownie przeczesał swoje włosy palcami, wyrywając przy tym kilka pojedynczych sztuk.

\- Hej, bez takich - mruknął Rumun i zbliżył się, gotów powstrzymać go przed kolejnym atakiem na ciemne kosmyki. - Co się stało? Bondevik?

Odpowiedziało mu skinięcie głowy.

\- Miał wrócić jutro. Jutro byłbym gotowy. - Ogarnął spojrzeniem wszystkie papiery. - Ale postanowił wrócić dzisiaj i wszyscy o tym wiedzieli, tylko nie ja. Dlatego mogę pożegnać się ze snem.

Spojrzał na prosty zegar ścienny wskazujący siedemnastą. Nienawidził tej pracy. W owym momencie nienawidził także swojego szefa, aczkolwiek w rzeczywistości lubił go jako równego sobie człowieka. Poza tym, łączyła ich przeszłość.

\- Jesteś pewien, że nie możesz przekazać mu wykazu jutro? - zapytał Vlad, na moment przyjmując poważny wyraz twarzy. - Z tego, co słyszałem, to ciągle męczy nowego asystenta. Widziałeś go w ogóle? Poznałem go dzisiaj. - Uśmiechnął się lekko na wspomnienie. - Ma ciekawą urodę, niebieskie oczy i piegi. O, i jest zabawny, totalne przeciwieństwo Bondevika. Może się pozabijają.

\- Co za nienawistna natura. A w odpowiedzi na twoje pytanie, jestem pewien, bo pytałem.

Kolejny raz rzucił okiem na zegarek; wskazówka minutowa ledwo co zmieniła swoje położenie, dla niego jednak była to utrata dwóch cennych minut. Dla bezpieczeństwa kliknął na ikonę zapisu dokumentu tekstowego. Gdyby komputer nagle odmówił mu posłuszeństwa, a dane bezpowrotnie przepadły, chyba by się zabił.

\- Jeśli nie masz mi nic więcej do powiedzenia, to możesz się stąd wynosić, bo jestem zajęty. Ty też powinieneś wziąć się do pracy. - Może i powiedział to nieco zbyt szorstko, ale nie znał lepszego sposobu na pozbycie się natrętów.

\- Już skończyłem.

Aleksander spojrzał na niego wzrokiem pytającym “więc co tu robisz?”.

\- Przyszedłem ci pomóc.

Postawił przed Bułgarem plastikowy kubek pełen gorącej, mocnej kawy z niechlujnie zapisanym imieniem na jasnej powierzchni. Vlad nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie dorysował kilku kwiatków i uśmiechniętej twarzy. Co ciekawe, te paskudne rysunki rzeczywiście ukoiły skołatane nerwy Balakova. Wziął kubek w obie dłonie, zachwycając się bijącym od niego ciepłem. Nie wiedział, w jaki sposób powinien wyrazić swoją wdzięczność. Przez dłuższą chwilę tylko patrzył prosto w oczy blondyna, który uśmiechał się, widocznie z siebie zadowolony.

Gdy po kilku sekundach Rumun w końcu ruszył się z miejsca, by przysunąć do biurka drewniane krzesło stojące pod ścianą, Aleksander w końcu znalazł odpowiednie słowa.

\- Vlad - powiedział niezwykle miękko, prawie czule.

\- Hm?

\- Dziękuję.

Obecność ciepłego koloru na policzkach mężczyzny stała się dla Aleksandra kolejnym pytaniem bez odpowiedzi. Przynajmniej na razie.

  
  
  


Matthias wrócił do domu wykończony do granic możliwości. Odetchnął znajomym zapachem mieszkania, szczęśliwy, że ów dzień powoli miał się ku końcowi. Był męczący, ale nie dało się nazwać go nudnym. Na prośbę Bondevika został w pracy godzinę dłużej, dzięki czemu ten zakończył podstawowe szkolenie z sukcesem. Następnie, zamiast dwudziestu minut jazdy, musiał znieść dwa razy tyle w zatłoczonym busie. Na myśl o codziennych powrotach w towarzystwie ludzi o twarzach naznaczonych depresją i śmierdzących bezdomnych coraz bardziej korciło go, by wziąć pożyczkę i kupić używany samochód za kilka tysięcy. Na razie jednak nie miało to sensu, gdyż teoretycznie jeszcze nie miał pracy, a nie uśmiechało mu się tonąć w długach w tak młodym wieku.

Po zamknięciu drzwi od wewnątrz, z cichym westchnieniem ulgi zdjął krawat i marynarkę, po czym rzucił się na przyjemnie chłodne łóżko.

Podczas jego czasu sam na sam z Bondevikiem nie miało miejsca nic nadzwyczajnego. Lukas cierpliwie tłumaczył mu zakres jego obowiązków, rozprawiał na temat zasad panujących w firmie, pokazywał, jakie operacje wykonać, by odnaleźć informacje na temat wydziałów i ich pracowników. Dla Matthiasa nie było to nic nowego, bowiem na studiach zapoznał się z informatyką wystarczająco dobrze, by służyć za eksperta w dziedzinie baz danych. 

W pewnym momencie Bondevik musiał wyjść, by odebrać telefon (Matthias zauważył, że jego dzwonek to standardowy sygnał dźwiękowy, co przyjął z niezadowoleniem, bo uważał, że po guście muzycznym wiele można dowiedzieć się o człowieku), jakiś czas później znów musiał przerwać, by przyjąć papiery od niejakiego Aleksandra Balakova. Tuż przed końcem jego zmiany w biurze pojawiła się Natalia Braginska. Weszła bez pukania z kubkiem herbaty w dłoni i omiotła wzrokiem pomieszczenie. W boksie znajdującym się w głębi biura dostrzegła dużą, czarną torebkę i zarzuciła ją na ramię. Poruszała się dość sztywno, a Matthias wyczuł od niej negatywne wibracje. Zauważył też, że z bliska była jeszcze piękniejsza niż z daleka, kiedy stała na lunchu tuż przy ścianie. Jej skóra była tak jasna, że zdawała się odbijać białe światło niczym księżyc. Miał wrażenie, że jej miodowe włosy wyślizgnęłyby mu się spomiędzy palców, gdyby tylko spróbował ich dotknąć (nawet nie wiedział, czemu miałby to robić, ale owa wizja nagle pojawiła się w jego głowie). 

Podejrzewał, że zapewne miał do czynienia ze snobką, dlatego zdziwił się, gdy kobieta nagle stanęła przed nim i z melodyjnym akcentem przedstawiła się. Nie spodziewając się tak miłego gestu, na początku trochę spanikował, więc zamiast godnie odpowiedzieć imieniem na imię, gwałtownie wstał, chwycił wyciągniętą rękę i musnął ją ustami, chyląc przy tym czoła. Wtedy też dowiedział się, że wszystkie plotki o syberyjskim chłodzie panny Natalii to jedno wielkie przekłamanie - kobieta bowiem spąsowiała, zaśmiała się perliście i zwróciła się do  Lukasa ze słowami:

\- Lubię twojego nowego asystenta!

\- Nazywa się Matthias - odparł Bondevik spokojnie; Duńczyk nie potrafił dostrzec wyrazu jego twarzy.

\- Witaj w firmie, Matthiasie.

I tak oto udało mu się przeżyć pierwszy dzień w nowym środowisku z “szatańskim szefem” i jego lodową towarzyszką. Okazali się zupełnie inni od zarysu przedstawionego przez Feliksa i spółkę. Nie potrafił jednak stwierdzić, czy to oni mieli zniekształcony obraz czy był jedynie świadkiem gry pozorów Natalii i Lukasa. W końcu każda legenda ma w sobie ziarno prawdy. 

  
  
  


Następnego dnia również nic ciekawego nie miało miejsca. Przyszedł na swoje stanowisko, dostał zadanie i zaczął je wykonywać. Powoli, lecz uważnie wpisywał dane w arkuszu kalkulacyjnym, by potem stworzyć z nich niewielką bazę danych. Nie wiedział, po co to Lukasowi. Być może ten lubił mieć wszystko poukładane w takiej, a nie innej formie. Co do samego szefa, to nie widział go tego dnia więcej niż dwa razy. Podejrzewał, że ciężko pracuje, załatwiając zaległości z poprzedniego tygodnia, kiedy to był nieobecny z powodu zagranicznego wyjazdu. I miał rację, bo gdy mężczyzna zjawił się w biurze tuż przed lunchem, pod pachą trzymał cztery teczki. Matthias skinął głową w jego stronę i udał się do stołówki.

Przy stoliku dostrzegł znajomą twarz Vlada. Jakoś nigdy nie mieli okazji, by porozmawiać w cztery oczy. Matthias usiadł naprzeciwko z szerokim uśmiechem i pakunkiem srebrnej folii zawierającym ulubione kanapki.

\- O, Matt. Liczyłem na to, że cię dzisiaj spotkam.

\- Czemu? - zapytał, biorąc dużego gryza swojego drugiego śniadania.

\- Wiadomo ci może o tym, czy Bondevik był zadowolony z pracy Aleksandra?

_ Aleksander...Aleksander...Gdzieś już słyszałem to imię. Myśl, myśl!,  _ powtarzał sobie, wpatrzony w płytkie zadrapanie na powierzchni stolika.

\- Chodzi o Balakova?

Może i nie zachował się najgrzeczniej, ale Vladowi to nie przeszkadzało, pokiwał głową ochoczo i wydał z siebie ciche “mhm”.

\- Widziałem go wczoraj, ale nic mi nie wiadomo. Bondevika nie było dzisiaj w biurze przez cały ranek, więc pewnie nawet nie rzucił okiem. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Ale dam ci znać, jak się dowiem.

\- Ach. Dzięki, doceniam to.

\- Pracujecie razem?

\- Kto? Ja i Aleksander? - Widząc potaknięcie, kontynuował. - Nie. Ja jestem z Finansów, a on siedzi tuż pod Bondevikiem. Tylko się przyjaźnimy.

Matthias pamiętał Balakova jako cichego, zmęczonego człowieka. Trudno mu było sobie wyobrazić, jak mogły wyglądać rozmowy i spotkania tych dwojga.

\- Czemu Feliks wczoraj dokuczał ci z jego powodu? - zapytał z uśmiechem. Nigdy nie słynął z taktu i powściągliwości, jeśli chodzi o dobór pytań.

Na twarzy Vlada nie pojawiła się żadna emocja, nawet cień zdenerwowania, jedynie zadziorny uśmiech.

\- O wilku mowa.

Matthias spojrzał przez ramię. Wtedy też dostrzegł dziarsko kroczącego blondyna w towarzystwie roześmianej Elizavetty i Rodericha, skupionego na zupie dziko falującej w głębokim talerzu.

\- Dobra robota, Rodi, dzisiaj nie wylałeś - Elizavetta klepnęła swojego męża w plecy, gdy ten w końcu zajął miejsce.

Roderich poprawił okulary, niewzruszony komentarzem i chwycił łyżkę pięścią. Matthias lubił patrzeć, jak ten opróżnia cały talerz używając tak niekonwencjonalnego chwytu, lecz wciąż zachowuje typową dla siebie arystokratyczną grację.

\- Matt, jak tam Bondevik? - zapytał Feliks, nachylając się nad Duńczykiem nieco za bardzo w przekonaniu tego drugiego. - Jesteśmy totalnie zaskoczeni, że widzimy cię w jednym kawałku!

\- Ja za to muszę wam podziękować za zrobienie mnie w konia! Prawie narobiłem w portki, gdy przeglądał moje CV, po czym okazało się, że w rzeczywistości jest miły i kompetentny - mruknął pod nosem, po czym zatkał sobie usta potężnym gryzem kanapki z masłem orzechowym.

Roderich wyglądał, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, nawet wydał z siebie nieartykułowany dźwięk, który szybko stał się atakiem kaszlu. Zatroskana Elizavetta poklepała go po plecach. Vlad rzucił Matthiasowi nieprzychylne spojrzenie, a Feliks roześmiał się.

\- Bondevik i bycie miłym? Coś tu jest totalnie nie halo.

\- Sam jesteś nie halo - odezwał się Tino tuż za plecami Feliksa, górując nad całym stolikiem, dopóki nie zajął miejsca po lewicy blondyna. - Pan Bondevik jest uprzejmy i życzliwy.

\- Już widzę transparenty z napisem “Lukas Bondevik Protection Squad” - parsknął Vlad.

\- Jesteście uprzedzeni, bo nigdy nie dostaliście od niego porządnej pochwały. Musicie dać z siebie wszystko i zwracać uwagę na szczegóły, wtedy może dostrzeżecie jego miękką stronę - powiedział nonszalancko Fin.

Vlad już brał głęboki oddech, by unieść się i wymienić co najmniej dwadzieścia argumentów na poparcie twierdzenia “Lukas Bondevik to diabeł wcielony, któremu największą przyjemność sprawia zasypywanie pracowników toną papierkowej roboty”, lecz uniemożliwił mu to Feliks.

\- Pewnie masz rację. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Zacząłem odwalać raporty dawno temu, bo uznałem, że zostanę skrytykowany tak czy inaczej.

\- Oto odpowiedź na twoje problemy - mruknął Tino, pakując do ust widelec pełen zielonych warzyw. Warzyw, które należały do Berwalda, sądząc po plastikowym pudełku stojącym tuż przed Szwedem, pełnym owej mieszanki.  _ Czyżbym o czymś nie wiedział? _ , przemknęło Matthiasowi przez myśl.

Był daleko w tyle, jeśli chodziło o wiedzę na temat stosunków pomiędzy poszczególnymi pracownikami. Elizavetta i Roderich od krótkiego czasu cieszyli się małżeństwem, Francis i Arthur częściej spędzali czas na kłótniach niż na pracy, Lukasa i Natalię łączyła dziwna więź i przywiązanie, Vlad nie dzielił się informacjami o tajemniczej relacji z Aleksandrem, a Tino i Berwald nieudolnie udawali, że są  _ tylko  _ współpracownikami. Na tym zakończyła się obserwacja Matthiasa. Przeszło mu przez myśl, aby zapytać Feliksa, lecz zaraz potem przypomniał sobie, że w końcu może wcale nie otrzymać tej posady, a niepotrzebnie się przywiąże.

 

Gdy wrócił do biura, zastał w nim pannę Natalię, co było sporym zaskoczeniem - tego dnia nie miał okazji jej zobaczyć, założył więc, że dopiero przyszła do pracy. Siedziała elegancko ze złączonymi nogami i prostymi plecami, a jej palce przeskakiwały z klawisza na klawisz z prędkością światła; w pokoju rozchodziło się jedynie stukanie klawiatury. Matthias przyglądał się temu przez moment, pełen podziwu dla umiejętności tak szybkiego pisania.

Odchrząknął, aby zasygnalizować swoją obecność. Natalia zerknęła na niego spod długich rzęs.

\- Dzień dobry, panie Kohler. - Skinęła głową, po czym wróciła spojrzeniem do monitora; w pokoju znów rozległ się miarowy stukot klawiszy.

\- Dzień dobry - mruknął cicho.

Nie umknęło jego uwadze, jak bardzo znudzona i obojętna wydała się Natalia jego obecnością. Jeszcze poprzedniego dnia śmiała się, a dzisiaj nawet nie uniosła kącików ust! Matthias powrócił myślami do lunchu i reakcji współpracowników na jego przychylne słowa wobec szefostwa. Może jednak mieli rację, a on dał się nabrać na przyjazne pierwsze wrażenie? Postanowił nie wyciągać pochopnych wniosków, a najlepszym sposobem na pozbycie się natrętnych myśli było rzucenie się w wir pracy. 

Wraz z nadejściem późnego popołudnia, Matthias wyszedł z biurowca. Odetchnął z ulgą na myśl o wolnym weekendzie. W czasach studiów jego ulubionym zajęciem na piątkowe wieczory było wyjście z kumplami do baru i zatopienie smutków oraz bolączek w piwie. A nawet kilku. Teraz jednak czuł się na to zbyt zmęczony.  _ Czyżby tak miała wyglądać dorosłość?,  _ skrzywił się nieznacznie i sięgnął po telefon. Zamierzał uciekać przed obowiązkami i dojrzałością najdłużej, jak się dało, nie dając wyczerpaniu żadnych forów. 

**Do: Gilbert** 17:12

_ Piwko? ;) _

Gilbert, z którym Matthias chodził na ten sam kierunek przez całe pięć lat, nigdy nie ukrywał swojego zamiłowania do tego alkoholowego trunku, “płynnego chleba”, jak to określał. Po ukończeniu studiów już czekała na niego posada w dobrze prosperującej firmie jego brata, Ludwika, czego Matthias czasami mu zazdrościł. Też chciałby mieć taką łatwość w znalezieniu pracy, nie posiadał jednak tego samego przywileju, co niektórzy - musiał wkładać dużo potu i nerwów, by usatysfakcjonować Lukasa Bondevika i nie zawieść Tina, który zaryzykował autorytetem, faworyzując kandydaturę Matthiasa przed Francisem Bonnefoyem. 

W oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź od Gilberta i z piętnastoma minutami zapasu przed najbliższym busem oparł się o niewysoki murek, tuż za wątłą tują odgradzającą go od schodów prowadzących do głównych drzwi jego miejsca pracy.

Większość personelu właśnie o tej godzinie kończyła zmianę, dlatego Matthiasa nie zdziwił widok Francisa Bonnefoya wsiadającego do czerwonego Peugeota, którym chwalił się nieco zbyt obscenicznie podczas lunchu. Z wnętrza auta natychmiast wybrzmiały miękkie nuty Francoise Hardy. 

Natomiast tym, co sprawiło, że Matthias prawie się zapowietrzył, był widok Arthura Kirklanda, który zbyt mocno trzasnął drzwiami po zajęciu miejsca po stronie pasażera. Przyjemna muzyka nagle urwała się, a samochód zaczął emitować rockowy przebój popularny w latach osiemdziesiątych. Nie na długo jednak, gdyż po upływie niespełna minuty znów można było usłyszeć melodyjny francuski język. A także uniesione głosy i trąbienie klaksonu. Samochód po chwili ruszył, ale muzyka została.

Matthias przysiągł sobie, że zapyta Feliksa o to, co właśnie miało miejsce w poniedziałek.

 

Tuż po tym z budynku wybiegł Aleksander Balakov. Bardziej przypominał zjawę niż człowieka z tymi wszystkimi cieniami i workami pod oczami. Widocznie spieszył się do domu, gdyż zignorował “do zobaczenia w przyszłym tygodniu” rzucone za nim przez Vasha Zwingli, który tylko zmarszczył brwi i usiadł za kierownicą swojego zużytego malucha. Matthias spodziewał się zobaczyć jego młodszą siostrę, której nigdy nawet nie miał przyjemności poznać, ale Vash odjechał, kiwając głową do małżeństwa Edelsteinów, właśnie schodzących po schodach. 

\- Matthias! - Elizavetta zawołała do niego, machając ręką. - Miłego weekendu.

\- Nawzajem! - Odmachał im,chyląc niepewnie.

Roderich wysilił się na coś w rodzaju półuśmiechu, po czym objął Elizavettę i razem ruszyli w przeciwną stronę. Mieli w sobie pewną grację typową dla poważnych ludzi.

 

Obserwowanie takich drobnych gestów czy sposobów zachowania się innych współpracowników czasami wiele mogło nauczyć, lecz Matthias został oderwany od tego przez dźwięk esemesa. 

 

**Od: Gilbert** 17:20

_ Dzisiaj siedzę w biurze do późna. Sprawka Ludwisia. Może jutro wieczorem? Daj znać czy ci pasuje. _

 

Matthias westchnął. Pocieszał go fakt, że ma kilka drobnych i będzie mógł kupić kupić sobie czteropak w drodze do domu. Odpisał Gilbertowi, że ma czas i podniósł swoją własną elegancką walizkę, znak rozpoznawczy biznesmenów. 

 

Już miał ruszać na busa, gdy zza tuji wyłonili się Lukas Bondevik wraz z czarującą Natalią Bragińską. Szli ramię w ramię, ze spokojem na twarzach, rozmawiając przyciszonymi głosami.

 

\- Mój brat nie pozostanie z tobą w dobrych stosunkach, jeśli jeszcze raz odrzucisz jego zaproszenie.

\- Mam ważniejsze rzeczy do roboty niż znoszenie jego pasywnych wyzwisk pod moim adresem.

Natalie uśmiechnęła się półgębkiem, widocznie zażenowana wspomnieniem.

\- Dlatego tym razem pójdę z tobą.

\- Doceniam to.

Rozmowa była na tyle wyrwana z kontekstu, że natychmiast przywiodła Matthiasowi na myśl tylko jeden scenariusz. Bratu Natalii nie podobał się jej nowy chłopak, a jako że troszczył się o swoją młodszą siostrę, żywił do Lukasa wrogie uczucia, które okazywał ukrytymi między wierszami zniewagami wypowiadanymi podczas comiesięcznych rodzinnych obiadków.

 

Musiał powstrzymać się przed rzuceniem jakiegoś kompromitującego siebie tekstu, gdy para skinęła w jego stronę głową.

 

Zaraz jednak rzucił się pędem w stronę przystanku autobusowego, widząc, że zostało mu mniej niż pięć minut. 

 

Vlad rozsiadł się w barowym krześle na tyle wygodnie, na ile pozwalał mu brak oparcia. Antonio, właściciel pubu oraz dobry znajomy, natychmiast pośpieszył ze świeżo wypolerowanym kielichem i wytrawnym winem.

\- Pierwsza kolejka na koszt firmy - obwieścił, nalewając do pełna, czym zasłużył sobie na trzepnięcie wilgotną szmatą.

\- Jeśli dalej będziesz oferował swoim kumplom darmowe drinki, to ta rudera zbankrutuje szybciej niż mi się wydawało - Lovino, jeden z barmanów, nie ukrywał swojej irytacji.

\- Pomimo tego, że obecna sytuacja bardzo mi odpowiada, muszę się zgodzić z Lovim - Vlad uśmiechnął się zadziornie i położył na blacie należność za kielich. - Jako twój kolega mam w interesie dobre sprawowanie tej...firmy - zastanowił się przez chwilę. - Baru? Nie wiem, jak to nazwać.

\- Firma brzmi poważniej. - Uśmiechnął się Antonio.

Ów bar miał długą tradycję i nienaganną renomę. Położony w centrum miasta, nie mógł narzekać na ubogą klientelę, aczkolwiek w piątkowe wieczory zbierało się tutaj znacznie mniej ludzi niż powinno. Antonio usprawiedliwiał ten fakt stwierdzeniem, że piątkowy wieczór to czas restauracji i romantycznych kolacji, a Vlad nie miał serca mu powiedzieć, że powodem najprawdopodobniej jest to, że tylko owego dnia Lovino całą zmianę pracuje przy serwowaniu drinków i jego niewyparzony język nie cieszy się sympatią klienteli.

Vlad, sącząc leniwie gorzkie wino, przyjrzał się kartkom, które ze sobą przyniósł. Zapisane były albo ołówkiem, albo piórem, lecz każda z nich miała przynajmniej jedno przekreślenie, co znacznie obniżyło ich wartość estetyczną pomimo starannej kaligrafii. 

Wziął do ręki najmniejszą z nich i uśmiechnął się na widok znajomych bazgrołów zapisanych jasnoniebieskim tuszem biurowego długopisu. Nie dał jednak rady przeczytać całości, gdyż Antonio wyrwał mu świstek spomiędzy palców.

Vlad wydał z siebie cichy niezadowolony jęk, lecz w żaden sposób nie wyraził chęci odzyskania kartki.

\- “Oczy czarne jak węgiel”. - Antonio zmarszczył brwi, czytając uważnie zawartość papieru. - “Rysy z jasnego marmuru”... To o tym kolesiu, który ci się podoba?

\- Mhm - mruknął Vlad, przypatrując się dłoniom Antonia marzycielsko.

\- O tym z pracy?

\- Mhm… Nawet przeczytał ten wierszyk, bo byłem na tyle nieuważny, że wrzuciłem go do teczki z raportem.

\- Serio!? - Antonio wzdrygnął się, robiąc wielkie oczy. - I co wtedy? Domyślił się czegoś?

\- Och,  _ chciałbym _ ! Uprzejmie mi go zwrócił, dzięki czemu zdałem sobie sprawę, że zdobycie jego względów będzie trudniejsze niż przewidywałem.

Na twarzy Antonia pojawił się przebłysk zrozumienia. Uniósł brwi, próbując dodać dwa do dwóch, podczas gdy Vlad przyglądał mu się z ciekawością.

\- Poczekaj chwilę… Czy ty specjalnie podrzuciłeś mu ten wierszyk!?

Vlad sięgnął po kieliszek z winem i powoli przysunął go do ust, utrzymując kontakt wzrokowy.

\- Może tak, może nie...

\- Vlad!

\- Musiałem zobaczyć, na czym stoję, okej? - mruknął niepewnie, po czym napił się z gracją. Nie czuł się na siłach, by prowadzić tę rozmowę z trzeźwym umysłem.

\- Och? I do jakich wniosków doszedłeś, geniuszu? Tylko taki narwaniec jak ty mógł użyć takiego debilnego sposobu… - warknął Lovino, wściekle polerując szklane naczynia.

\- Dla twojej wiadomości, wpadłem na dwie tezy! Mianowicie, albo praca tak go wykańcza, że szare komórki odmawiają współpracy, albo zwyczajnie jest tak nieuważny, że nie zrozumiał, o czym mówi wiersz.

\- A może zrozumiał, tylko nie jest zainteresowany - parsknął Lovino.

\- Hej, nie jesteś miły! - Wykrzywił wargi. - Na jego miejscu brałbym się, pókim ciepły.

\- Ew. Z takimi tekstami możesz zapomnieć o jakiejkolwiek akcji.

\- Nie zależy mi na akcji - mruknął Vlad, próbując jak najwierniej przekazać swoje myśli. - Przynajmniej na razie. Teraz chciałbym tylko lepiej go poznać. Mimo że podoba mi się z wyglądu, to na przeszkodzie wciąż może stanąć nasza różnica wieku.

\- Huh? Wcześniej o tym nie wspomniałeś - powiedział Antonio. - Jak duża?

\- Dwanaście lat?

Lovino i Antonio zerknęli na niego spod zwężonych powiek, co wskazywało na to, że Vlad właśnie był przez nich oceniany z największą surowością.

\- No co? Lubię starszych… - powiedział niemrawo, coraz bardziej kurcząc się w sobie pod ostrzałem nieprzychylnych spojrzeń.

\- Myślałem, że twoje zaloty nie mogą stać się obrzydliwsze, a jednak… - mruknął Lovino, nie kryjąc swojej niechęci.

\- Nie przejmuj się nim, ja będę cię wspierał! - oznajmił Antonio, posyłając mu zachęcający uśmiech.

Vlad nie przejął się żadnym z komentarzy Lovina, a na przychylność Antonia odpowiedział lekkim uniesieniem kącików ust. W ciągu dwudziestu pięciu lat swojego życia przeczytał wystarczająco dużo beletrystyki, by zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, w co może się wkopać, wchodząc w związek z kimś starszym. Pomimo zagrożeń wciąż chciał spróbować znaleźć wyjście z labiryntu, który prowadził do serca Aleksandra Balakova. 

  
  


Dwie godziny później, tuż po zamknięciu lokalu, Lovino został sam na sam z Antoniem, który krzątał się po kuchni, sprawdzając, czy piecyki gazowe rzeczywiście zostały poprawnie wyłączone.

\- Hej, Tonio…

\- Co?

\- Nie sądzisz, że ktoś powinien w końcu powiedzieć Vladowi, że jego wiersze są do dupy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chyba wzięłam sobie "slow build" za bardzo do serca, bo u Matthiasa i Lukasa nic się nie dzieje. Na razie. W następnym rozdziale powinno się zacząć :|  
> PS. Nie mam pojęcia na temat pracy biurowej, więc tylko zgaduję, jak to może wyglądać.


	3. Rozdział III

Vlad miewał taki dzień, przeważnie w środku danego miesiąca, kiedy nic nie szło po jego myśli, a życie zamiast rzucać mu pod nogi kłody, ciskało je w niego z zabójczą siłą niczym rozpędzone kule armatnie.

Poprzedniego dnia, tuż przed snem, modlił się w duchu, by złe przeczucie, które drzemało w jego podświadomości, nie spełniło się wraz z nastaniem poranka. Rano, gdy znalazł swoje auto z dziurą w przednim kole, a autobus odjechał z przystanka dwie minuty wcześniej niż planowo, Vlad tylko westchnął cierpiętniczo.

Teraz, siedząc na lunchu z czerstwą kanapką i plamą z kawy na jasnym krawacie, kwestionował swoją decyzję przyjścia do pracy. Zwłaszcza gdy głos Elizavetty, która siedziała tuż obok niego, z każdym słowem przywodził na myśl echo ich przedpołudniowej kłótni, kiedy to mężczyzna zjawił się spóźniony o niemal godzinę w mokrej marynarce.

Może to jakaś boska kara za minione grzechy? Jego własna wersja miesiączki, tyle że mniej krwawej? Nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby to była prawda, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że świętoszkiem to on nigdy nie był.

Poza tym jednym niefortunnym dniem jego doby zawsze mijały tak samo - praca, przyjaciele, domowe obowiązki. Nie licząc weekendowych przerywników, takich jak poezja i wino. Niejednokrotnie miał wrażenie, że tonie w rutynie albo rozczłonkowuje się pod ciężarem presji. Najbardziej śmieszyło go to, że oddawał się pracy tylko w połowie tak mocno, jak Aleksander Balakov, a wyglądał niemalże tak samo źle, jak on.

\- Matthias, znowu nie dostałem od ciebie maila - powiedział Tino, pochylając się nad stolikiem w stronę mężczyzny.

Mina Matthiasa zrzedła, a szeroko otwarte oczy zdradziły grzech, jakim było zapomnienie o wysłaniu cotygodniowego przypomnienia zmiany hasła.

\- Nie mów Bondevikowi, bo mnie zeżre - odparł, pochłaniając swój lunch w trzech gryzach.

\- Spoko. Jeszcze niedawno mogliśmy pomarzyć o takich wygodnych przypomnieniach, bo każdy musiał pilnować samego siebie. Teraz możemy zwalić na ciebie. - Tino wzruszył ramionami.

\- Dzięki, stary. - Matthias miał minę, jakby właśnie został zdradzony. - Trzymajcie się. Idę to zrobić zanim wróci z lunchu.

I ruszył do drzwi. Po drodze rzucił zgniecionym papierem śniadaniowym w stronę otwartego kosza, lecz nie trafił i zrezygnowany pozbył się śmiecia w tradycyjny sposób, co spotkało się z tłumionymi parsknięciami ludzi, którzy widzieli całe zajście.

Już prawie minęły trzy miesiące odkąd Matthias zaczął pracować jako lewa ręka Lukasa Bondevika, ich pracodawcy. W krótkim czasie stał się pełnoprawnym członkiem ich niewielkiej grupy, co Vlad przyjął z otwartymi ramionami, ponieważ dało mu to uczucie świeżości, nawet jeśli tylko na chwilę. Reszta grupy powoli zaczynała mu mierznąć, stając się tylko przyjemniejszą częścią rutyny. Przyjemniejszą, ponieważ z większością mógł w miarę swobodnie porozmawiać o wszystkim, co przyniosła mu na język ślina.

Gdzieś w połowie przerwy do jadalni wkroczył Aleksander Balakov. Mięśnie Vlada już naprężyły się, gotowe do podniesienia się z ławki i dołączenia do bruneta celem dalszego napastowania pytaniami, gdy mężczyzna dostrzegł, że obiekt jego zainteresowania nie jest sam.

Dokuczanie Aleksandrowi było jednym, ale dokuczanie Aleksandrowi oraz Lukasowi Bondevikowi zupełnie czymś innym.

Mężczyźni weszli ramię w ramię, a następnie usiedli naprzeciwko siebie i zaczęli kulturalnie rozmawiać.

Niby nic takiego, ale Vlad był poruszony tym widokiem, dlatego ciągle spoglądał ukradkiem w kierunku ich stolika. Był dziwnie poruszony, widząc Aleksandra dobrowolnie spędzającego z kimś przerwę. I to nie z byle kim, bo z samym szefem ich firmy, na którego obaj wiele razy narzekali.

Coś w tych okolicznościach było tak antyklimatyczne i niespodziewane, że Vlad musiał odwrócić wzrok. Cały jego stolik nawet nie zarejestrował, co miało miejsce. Jedynie Feliks sprawiał wrażenie, jakby był z czegoś zadowolony, ale Vlad nie zamierzał pytać, w czym rzecz.

W momencie, gdy Lukas położył dłoń na ramieniu Aleksandra, a ten uśmiechnął się uprzejmie, Vlad zrozumiał, co było tak ekscentryczne w tej sytuacji, mianowicie - Aleksander nie wykazywał ani krzty skrępowania. Można by powiedzieć, że w towarzystwie Lukasa wyglądał, jakby czuł się niczym ryba w wodzie.

Vlad nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczył czegoś podobnego z jego strony. Mimo że nie był zazdrośnikiem, to miał wrażenie, że dostał z liścia. Dobrze, że nie z krzaka, pomyślał, by podnieść się na duchu. Czemu Aleksander nie zachowywał się równie przyjaźnie wobec niego? Jasne, zdarzały mu się przebłyski miłosierdzia i próby żartowania, ale Vlad zawsze miał wrażenie, że Aleksander tylko się zmuszał, by nie wyjść na zbyt pasywnego.

 

Na dziesięć minut przed końcem przerwy Vlad opuścił jadalnię, omal nie potykając się o bezpańsko leżącą puszkę, i udał się pod biuro Aleksandra. Mężczyzna pojawił się na horyzoncie chwilę później w towarzystwie Lukasa Bondevika. Vlad skinął głową w ich kierunku.

Muszę mieć coś z głową, skoro przychodzę tutaj w tak pechowy dzień, pomyślał.

\- Widzę, że pan Popescu ma do ciebie sprawę - powiedział Lukas, gdy już we troje stali blisko siebie. - Do zobaczenia, panowie.

Aleksander skinął głową i otworzył drzwi do swojego gabinetu. Vlad wszedł za nim i zamknął je, zaskoczony brakiem sprzeciwu bądź jakiegoś nieprzychylnego komentarza.

\- Jesteś w dobrym humorze - zauważył Vlad, siadając po drugiej stronie opasłego biurka, wiecznie zawalonego nadmiarem papierów. Kilka razy wyobrażał sobie, jak zrzuca je wszystkie, siada na krawędzi blatu i z gracją osuwa się prosto na kolana Balakova.

\- Ty nie? - Aleksander usiadł na miękko obitym fotelu, po czym spojrzał na towarzysza.

\- To chyba mówi samo za siebie. - Wskazał na plamę na środku krawata i zaśmiał się, zakłopotany. - Poza tym, na pewno słyszałeś, jak Elka darła się na mnie za spóźnienie.

Aleksander spuścił na chwile głowę, a Vlad podejrzewał, że zrobił to, by ukryć zadowolony uśmiech na myśl o sadystycznym przejawie agresji wobec Vlada.

\- Nie dało się tego nie usłyszeć - odparł z poważnym wyrazem twarzy. - Jeśli cię to pocieszy, Lukas ma zamiar porozmawiać z nią o odpowiednim traktowaniu podwładnych.

Vladowi nie umknęła cenna informacja ukryta między wierszami.

\- Rozmawiałeś o mnie z Bondevikiem? - zapytał, nachyliwszy się nieco do przodu, przez co dystans pomiędzy nim a Aleksandrem zmniejszył się o połowę. Chciał dokładnie widzieć, jak jego sprytna uwaga zmąca ten perfekcyjny spokój i opanowanie na jego rysach.

\- Rozmawiałem z nim o sytuacji z dzisiejszego poranka, co, owszem, miało pewien związek z tobą.

Vlad znów się wyprostował, zawiedziony brakiem oczekiwanego rezultatu.

\- Tylko tyle? Liczyłem na coś bardziej szalonego.

\- To najbardziej szalona rzecz, której możesz oczekiwać po takim nudziarzu jak ja.

\- W takim razie jesteś chyba najgorętszym nudziarzem na świecie.

Aleksander wypuścił gwałtownie powietrze, po czym zakrył dwoma palcami usta, a jego ramiona kilka razy uniosły się i opadły swobodnie. Vlad zdał sobie sprawę, że był to bezgłośny chichot spowodowany przez jego nieprzemyślany komentarz.

-Nigdy nie sądziłem, że dożyję dnia, w którym zobaczę, jak się śmiejesz.

Z mojego powodu, dodał w myślach.

\- Może jednak nie masz takiego pecha, jak twierdzisz?

-Zmienię zdanie, jeśli dasz się zaprosić na kawę.

Gdy tylko Aleksander zrozumiał implikację, zmarszczył gęste brwi i nerwowo zastukał czubkami palców w biurko. Rozległ się pusty, stłumiony dźwięk, który był jak cisza przed burzą. Vlad spiął się, oczekując reprymendy i przeklinając swoją pewność siebie za to, że zawiodła go w tak przełomowym momencie.

\- Jesteś o dziesięć lat za młody, by mnie przekupić.

Vlad nie miał pojęcia, czy Aleksander tylko się drażni, tak jak on z nim, czy odpowiada całkowicie poważnie.

\- Tak drogo się cenisz?

Vlad mógł przysiąc, że w prawym kąciku ust Aleksandra pojawił się cień uśmiechu.

\- Sugerujesz, że jestem wart mniej?

\- To ty pierwszy zasugerowałeś, że jestem niewystarczający.

\- Pfft - Aleksander parsknął; rzeczywiście było słychać w tym trochę ubawu. - Masz za niski poziom, by się ze mną przedrzeźniać.

Nie nazywaj tego "przedrzeźnianiem", przecież dobrze wiem, że to był flirt!, pomyślał Vlad, chyba że jednak nie…? Antonio raz powiedział mu, że to za wysokie progi na jego nogi, ale Vlad nie chciał słuchać. Był człowiekiem czynu, dlatego wolał podjąć się tego trudnego zadania, jakim było usypanie wielkiego kopca tuż pod rzeczonym progiem, a następnie przekroczenie go z taką lekkością, jakby od zawsze było to w zakresie jego możliwości. Teraz czuł się, jakby udało mu się przytaszczyć worek ziemi - kolejną próbą będzie usypanie z niej góry.

\- Lukas Bondevik jest dobry w tę grę? W przedrzeźnianie? - zapytał, widząc szansę na zmianę tematu na taki, który mógł udzielić kilku odpowiedzi.

\- Czemu pytasz?

\- Widziałem was w stołówce. Wyglądałeś na zadowolonego.

Aleksander oparł się wygodnie, a dłonie splótł na podbrzuszu. Przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby szukał odpowiednich słów, co Vlad uznał za zły znak - bał się, że zostanie zbyty pustymi uwagami.

\- Jest okropny. Od dziecka nie potrafił ubierać rzeczy w słowa ani mówić wprost o swoich potrzebach, więc wyobraź sobie, z jaką trudnością przychodzą mu gry słowne.

Vlad potrzebował dłuższej chwili na przetrawienie tych dwóch zdań. Przez moment zwątpił w swoją matematykę, lecz zaraz okazało się, że problem nie leżał w niej, tylko w trudności z wyobrażeniem sobie o dziesięć lat młodszego Lukasa. Młodszego Lukasa bawiącego się z gładkim, przystojnym Aleksandrem.

\- Od dziecka? Byłeś jego nianią?

\- Przyjaźniłem się z jego rodzicami. - Aleksander spuścił wzrok w geście respektu. - Byli starsi ode mnie, to prawda, ale wiek nie ma znaczenia w przyjaźni. To oni dali mi godną pracę pomimo mojego braku doświadczenia i zapewnili fundusze na pogrzeb mojej matki. Zrobili na mnie wrażenie swoim złotym sercem, więc spłacam dług, mając oko na Lukasa. Nie jestem materiałem na ojca, nawet nie próbuję mu go zastąpić, ale mogę być jego przyjacielem.

Vlad przyglądał się twarzy Aleksandra i odniósł wrażenie, że potrafi dostrzec subtelne emocje czające się w kąciku ust oraz łuku brwi.

\- Jego rodzice zginęli w wypadku jakiś czas temu, prawda? - zapytał Vlad. Nie był szczególnie zainteresowany losem Lukasa, więc jego informacje nie były dokładne.

\- W przyszłym tygodniu miną dwa lata. - Aleksander skinął głową. - Lukas zapytał, czy zawiozę go na cmentarz, a ja się zgodziłem.

Pierwszym odruchem Vlada było zaproponowanie, że to on zawiezie ich wszystkich, jednak zdrowy rozsądek podpowiedział mu, że ten nieszczery gest nie byłby w porządku wobec Aleksandra. Vlad nie znał państwa Bondevików, ledwo przeczytał na ich temat jeden wycinek z internetu, więc przerywanie tak intymnego momentu między ich synem a przyjacielem byłoby najgorszą rzeczą dla ich pamięci, a jego relacji z Aleksandrem.

\- Co się stało z twoją matką?

Aleksander pokręcił głową i westchnął.

\- Nie powinienem był ci niczego mówić, ale z nieznanego mi powodu właśnie to zrobiłem. Teraz usta ci się nie zamkną od nadmiaru pytań.

\- Może zrobiłeś to dlatego, że mnie lubisz?

Aleksander spojrzał na niego ostro i przenikliwie, jakby szukał pod skórą jakiegoś ukrytego motywu. Vlad pozwolił mu na to, bowiem wiedział, że jeśli chce zdobyć zaufanie Aleksandra, musi pokazać mu się nago, bez maski na twarzy i zbroi wokół serca.

\- Może. - Odpowiedź Aleksandra zwaliłaby Vlada z nóg, gdyby tylko stał. Niewykluczone, że taki bolesny zwrot akcji przypadłby Bułgarowi do gustu. - Rozmowa o mojej przeszłości to rozmowa na inny dzień. Na pewno nie na ostatnie trzy minuty przerwy.

\- Racja. Jak mniemam, to był znak dla mnie, bym w końcu sobie poszedł? - Vlad potrafił zrozumieć aluzję.

\- Nie to miałem na myśli, ale tak chyba będzie bezpiecznie. Na twoim miejscu nie chciałbym po raz kolejny narazić się na gniew pani Edelstein. - Vlad musiał się uśmiechnąć, słysząc formalność w głosie Aleksandra. "Pani Edelstein" nie brzmiało jak idealny synonim słowa "diabeł wcielony".

\- Ciesz się, że nigdy jej nie podpadłeś.

Vlad podniósł się z krzesła, które dało o sobie znać nieprzyjemnym skrzypieniem. Zerknął na Aleksandra, który wpatrywał się w punkt tuż pod jego brodą. Pewnie gapi się na mój poplamiony krawat, przeszło mu przez myśl.

I nie mylił się.

\- Czemu go nie zdejmiesz, skoro jest brudny? Bez krawata wyglądałbyś dużo schludniej - rzucił niby od niechcenia, lecz prawdopodobnie plama dźgała w jego poczucie estetyki perfekcjonisty.

\- Bo mam na sobie starą koszulę, której brakuje guzika gdzieś dokładnie na środku mojej piersi. To dopiero by było niechlujne - mruknął Vlad zgodnie z prawdą. Chciałby móc zrzucić winę za swoje odzienie na pechowy dzień, lecz z tego, co wiedział, kosz pełen brudnego prania czekający na niego w domu nie zależał od szczęścia.

\- Mogę ci pożyczyć, jeśli chcesz. Mam dwa zapasowe specjalnie na takie okazje. - Aleksander natychmiast wstał (jego fotel nie zaskrzypiał) i ruszył do szuflad znajdujących się półtora metra dalej. - Mówiąc "takie okazje", mam na myśli oczywiście swoje własne nieprzyjemne kontakty z kawą i ketchupem, ale skoro może cię lubię, to nic mi nie zaszkodzi użyczyć ci kawałka garderoby. - Odwrócił się ze skromnym, jasnobrązowym krawatem, który spoczywał na jego dłoniach niczym panna młoda bez życia.

\- Jesteś pewien? Nie boisz się, że użyję go do czegoś niemoralnego? - zapytał Vlad niepoważnie, sięgając do swojej szyi, by oswobodzić ją z niedokładnego wiązania własnej roboty.

\- Masz na myśli klonowanie? - Aleksander uniósł brew i podszedł do drugiego mężczyzny.

\- Tak, klonowanie. - Vlad uśmiechnął się łagodnie.

Gdy Aleksander czynił z niego porządnego biznesmena dzięki nieskazitelnemu węzłowi windorskiemu, Vlad korzystał z niewielkiej odległości między nimi. Musiał kierować oczy mocno w dół, ponieważ Aleksander był od niego niższy, a jego głowa w owym momencie sama skierowana była ku ziemi.

Z bliska jego ciemne wory pod oczami nie skupiały na sobie całej uwagi, ponieważ lekki cień zapewniony przez włosy ukrywał ich prawdziwy kolor. Z tak bliska jednak Vlad był w stanie dostrzec delikatne linie tworzących się kurzych łapek oraz bruzdę między brwiami, która równie dobrze mogła być jakąś blizną. Tym, co go zaniepokoiło, była szarość i suchość jego skóry, zwłaszcza na policzkach i wokół ust. Wyglądało to niezdrowo, ale o dziwo nie ujmowało Aleksandrowi urody.

\- Powinieneś pójść na urlop - powiedział Vlad, mając nadzieję, że Aleksander nie odbierze tego jako atak.

\- Zaczynam podejrzewać, że zostałeś przysłany przez Lukasa. Dzisiaj w stołówce powiedział, że mi zapłaci, bylebym tylko wziął wolne.

\- Nic z tych rzeczy. - Vlad uśmiechnął się, gdy tylko Aleksander odsunął się od niego o krok, zawiązawszy krawat. - Ale myślę, że dwa takie same komentarze w ciągu jednego dnia powinny dać ci do myślenia.

\- Powinieneś już iść. - W oczach Aleksandra kryła się jakaś negatywna emocja.

Vlad postanowił posłuchać chociaż ten jeden raz i wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Miał wrażenie, że pożyczony krawat zaciska się na jego szyi niczym lina wokół gardła wisielca.

Czego ja się spodziewałem? Widać, że praca to dla niego wrażliwy temat… Niepotrzebnie wspomniałem o urlopie. Skoro Bondevikowi nie udało się go przekonać, to dlaczego miałoby się udać mnie? Jestem tylko irytującym znajomym...prawda?

Realizacja zawisła nad nim jak grom z jasnego nieba i Vlad, niczym uderzony piorunem, zatrzymał się na środku korytarza. Dotarło do niego, że zamiast zadręczać się z powodu ostatniej minuty spotkania, powinien cieszyć się każdą inną, ponieważ dzisiejszą rozmowę z Aleksandrem bez wątpienia zaliczyć można do sukcesów.

Zdawał sobie sprawę, że Lukas zapewne nie dostał tak nieuprzejmej odpowiedzi jak on, ale może to wcale nie była zła rzecz? Aleksander był w stanie pokazać mu, jak naprawdę się czuł za pomocą ostrzejszego tonu, na co na pewno nie mógł sobie pozwolić z Lukasem, ze względu na zajmowaną w tej relacji pozycję autorytetu. Pomimo podobnej różnicy wieku między Vladem i Lukasem a Aleksandrem, to Vlad otrzymał przywilej zobaczenia szczerej, ekspresyjnej strony bruneta.

Skoro pozbyłem się maski, teraz muszę zmusić te usta do uśmiechu.

***

Matthias Kohler wpadł do biura niczym burza, co zdecydowanie nie należało do najbardziej przemyślanych działań. Miał jednak to szczęście, że Lukas Bondevik nie znajdował się w zasięgu wzroku, tak więc nie mógł upomnieć go za jego głośne wtargnięcie.

Matthias sprawdził, czy jego koszula nadal jest w spodniach oraz czy krawat nie przekrzywił się, po czym z gracją wszedł do drugiej części pomieszczenia, mając na uwadze fakt, że może się tam znajdować Natalia Bragińska. Nie było jej.

Tak więc usiadł w swoim boksie i hurtowo wysłał emaile do wszystkich pracowników firmy, przypominając im o cotygodniowej zmianie hasła, po czym sam zabrał się za zmianę własnego. Powoli przestawał mieć pomysły na nowe - po wykorzystaniu tych standardowych, używanych na wszystkich osobistych social media, oraz łatwych do zapamiętania, takich jak imiona i daty urodzenia jego rodziców czy też ulubione marki piwa połączone z objętością puszki, każde kolejne musiał zapisywać w kalendarzu. W zeszłym tygodniu ustawił "gilberttomujnajlepszykumpel" (specjalnie z błędem, by hakerom było trudniej go rozszyfrować!). Oczywiście od razu podzielił się tą informacją z Gilbertem, który w odpowiedzi przysłał mu rechoczącą naklejkę.

Siedząc i zastanawiając się, postanowił swoim myślom nieco odlecieć. Próbował wyobrazić sobie, jakich haseł używali jego najbliżsi współpracownicy, czyli Lukas i Natalia. Pracowali w firmie znacznie dłużej niż on, więc albo zaczęli wpadać na równie głupie pomysły, albo mieli jakiś patent. Problem polegał na tym, że z powodu ich wiecznej powagi i wyrafinowania, trudno było zobrazować Bondevika wpisującego codziennie "karpietosmaczneryby123", lub cokolwiek innego, co mogło narodzić się w umyśle takiego nudziarza.

Matthias nagle usłyszał coraz głośniejsze stukanie. Tuż po chwili do pomieszczenia weszła Natalia Bragińska we własnej osobie. Pod ramieniem trzymała średniej grubości książkę.

\- Cześć - powiedziała, po czym zajęła swoje stanowisko przy oknie i odpaliła komputer.

\- Hej - odparł Matthias, wodząc za nią wzrokiem.

Pomimo że lada chwila miał minąć trzeci miesiąc jego pierwszej umowy, wciąż nie udało mu się odszyfrować wzoru, według którego Natalia pojawiała się i znikała z pracy. Musiał jednak przyznać, że zawsze przychodziła ubrana nadzwyczaj profesjonalnie. Nie inaczej było tego dnia; bordowa sukienka do kolan i perłowa marynarka, która jakimś cudem nie poszerzała jej ramion, jak miały w zwyczaju kreacje Elizavetty.

Poczekał, aż Natalia odczyta jego email, po czym zapytał.

\- Jakie będziesz mieć teraz hasło? Bo ja na nic nie umiem wpaść.

\- Mam sześć ustalonych haseł i co tydzień je rotuję. Czasami zdarza się, że wymyślam jakieś zupełnie nowe, żeby przerwać rutynę, ale myślę, że nawet pięć spokojnie wystarczy. - Wzruszyła ramionami i posłała mu półuśmiech.

\- Aha… To dobrze. Myślałem, że co tydzień trzeba wymyślać zupełnie nowe.

\- Jak chcesz, to możesz. Ale dla twojej informacji, nikt za bardzo tego nie sprawdza.

Dobrze wiedzieć, pomyślał Matthias. Podczas pracy co chwilę uświadamiał sobie, jak niedoświadczony jeszcze jest. Podziękował, po czym wklepał jedno ze swoich standardowych haseł i zapisał.

 

W ciągu swojego okresu próbnego osiągnął spory postęp; poznał zakres swoich obowiązków, które zaczynały się na wysyłaniu emaili, sprawdzaniu raportów oraz tworzeniu baz danych, a niekiedy kończyły na targowaniu się po duńsku. Tego ostatniego nie zawarto w umowie, lecz Matthias zawsze był charyzmatycznym oratorem i z zadowoleniem zauważył, że podbicie trzech targów nie wymagało od niego żadnych dodatkowych umiejętności.

Jeśli Matthias miałby być szczery, powiedziałby, że ta praca, o dziwo, go zadowala. Otrzymywane zadania każdego dnia różniły się, więc jak na razie nie poczuł destrukcyjnego wpływu rutyny. Co najwyżej lekki podskok adrenaliny za każdym razem, gdy Lukas Bondevik przychodził spoglądać mu przez ramię i korygować najdrobniejsze błędy.

A skoro mowa o Lukasie Bondeviku… Matthias wciąż niewiele o nim wiedział. Dzięki akcentowi i nazwisku udało mu się wywnioskować, że Lukas prawdopodobnie pochodził z Norwegii, prawdopodobnie łączyło go coś z Natalią i (prawdopodobnie) nie był taki zły, na jakiego kreowały go plotki. Dużo prawdopodobnych, nic pewnego. I to był główny problem z tym mężczyzną. Z drugiej jednak strony, Matthias nie pałał do Lukasa specjalnym zainteresowaniem, tak więc niewiele obchodziły go ciekawostki i skandale z jego udziałem (jeśli w ogóle jakieś istniały); nigdy więc nie pofatygował się, by wypytać Feliksa czy sięgnąć do gazety, chociaż czuł, że ów czas powoli się zbliżał.

Co zaś do Natalii Bragińskiej - często wymieniali się uwagami i służbowymi emailami, niekiedy rozmawiali na proste tematy podczas przerwy. Tylko podczas przerwy, ponieważ gdy tylko Natalia rzucała się w wir pracy, odpowiadała nieprzyjemnie i mechanicznie, jeśli w ogóle. Oddawała się pracy w stu procentach i Matthias szanował to, chociaż w ciągu pierwszego miesiąca miał wrażenie, że była zgryźliwa tylko wobec niego ze względu na jakieś personalne uprzedzenia.

Na chwilę przed końcem przerwy do biura wrócił Lukas; Matthias usłyszał skrzypienie fotela i odgłos gotującej się wody, która głośno bulgotała w elektrycznym czajniku oraz głos Elizavetty.

 

Pięć minut później był w drodze do piwnicy, gdzie miała znajdować się kserokopiarka. Mógł korzystać z niej każdy pracownik, niezależnie od działu czy stażu, a nawet celu. W praktyce oznaczało to, że Matthias mógłby legalnie podejść do niej i wykonać dziesięć odbitek swojej twarzy bądź pupy. Tego dnia jednak został wysłany w celu wykonania kopii kilku pisem wręczonych mu przez Natalię. Tak więc minąwszy dziwnie bzyczący automat z przekąskami, jedyny oświetlony przystanek, szybko znalazł się w miejscu docelowym.

Nie był jednak sam.

Tuż obok buczącej maszyny stała kobieta, którą Matthias znał jedynie z widzenia. Stała z rękami na biodrach, wyraźnie zniecierpliwiona, a gdy usłyszała za sobą kroki, odwróciła się gwałtownie, zarzucając długim warkoczem.

\- O, w końcu ktoś odpowiedni. Chodź tutaj - mruknęła, a Matthias podszedł, chociaż miał wrażenie, że to nie będą przyjemne chwile.

\- O co chodzi? - Co jak co, ale z domu wyniósł nienajgorsze maniery.

\- Ten grat znowu się zepsuł i byłoby dobrze, gdybyś jak najszybciej go naprawił-

\- Ja!? - Matthias nie krył swojego zaskoczenia takim rozwojem spraw. - Myślę, że będzie lepiej, jeśli zerknie na to fachowiec. Mogę jakiegoś zawołać.

Nawet jeśli będzie musiał biec na ostatnie piętro, to zrobi to z chęcią, byle tylko uwolnić się od towarzystwa tej kobiety. Co prawda nawet nie znał jej imienia, ale jej ton i mowa ciała zdradzała przynajmniej dziesięć powodów, dla których pragnął całować stopy Bondevika tylko dlatego, że to on był jego szefem.

\- Nie wygłupiaj się. - Kobieta omal nie tupnęła obcasem. - Musisz wiedzieć, jak to naprawić.

\- Niby skąd? - Matthias kompletnie nie rozumiał jej logiki. Był ekonomistą i informatykiem, a nie mechanikiem.

\- Jesteś facetem. To mówi samo za siebie. - Przewróciła oczami.

Jej słowa i gest sprawiły, że Matthias jednocześnie poczuł dezorientację i urazę. Nie rozumiał, na jakiej podstawie ludzie mogli uważać, że wiedział, jak naprawić telewizor, suszarkę, czy też kserokopiarkę. Pomijając już fakt, że wszystkie te rzeczy różniły się od siebie działaniem i budową, to Matthias na pewno by pamiętał, gdyby uczył się wymieniać zepsute części wszystkich elektronicznych sprzętów i składać je do kupy.

Próby wytłumaczenia jej, dlaczego jej pomysł nie należał do najlepszych, zakończyły się fiaskiem, więc Matthias poddał się. Nie chcąc skończyć na tym, że będzie zmuszony podnieść głos i uciec się do rzucania wyzwisk, obrócił się gwałtownie i szybkim krokiem ruszył do wyjścia z piwnicy, do którego odprowadziło go narzekanie kobiety.

To była dziwna sytuacja, analizował w myślach, wspinając się po schodach, by ulżyć swojemu zdenerwowaniu i spiętym mięśniom. Już w przeszłości zdarzyło się kilkakrotnie, że jego matka wołała go i pytała, czy nie naprawiłby jej pralki czy też zmywarki, a następnie wyrażała swoje zdziwienie, gdy odpowiadał, że nie ma pojęcia, jak to zrobić. Dopiero teraz jednak spotkał się z osobą, która była pewna, że znała jego możliwości lepiej niż on. Ciekawe, co Lukas powie na ten temat, pomyślał, czując w dłoniach ciężar niewykonanego zadania - sterty papierów wciąż czekającej na powielenie.

 

Po drodze natknął się na Vlada, który w dość dobrym humorze oczekiwał na przybycie windy. Matthias zapytał, czy jego dział mógłby użyczyć mu ksera. (Hej, tak w ogóle, to dlaczego Lukas nie miał w gabinecie własnego!?)

\- Na twoim miejscu bym się tam nie zbliżał. Chodzą słuchy, że Elizka dostała niezłą zjebkę od Bondevika, więc nie będzie chciała mieć do czynienia z kimś, ktoś jest od niego. Wiesz, co mam na myśli.

Matthias kiwnął głową i wydął usta. Może powinien biec do płatnego ksera po drugiej stronie ulicy?

Nagle oblicze Vlada rozjaśniło się, jakby dostał jakiegoś objawienia. I rzeczywiście tak było.

\- Idź do Aleksandra Balakova. Z tego, co pamiętam, to ma swój własny sprzęt - powiedział, po czym dodał nieco ciszej. - To dlatego niemalże tonie w papierach. Nie przeraź się, jak tam wejdziesz.

\- Stary, ratujesz mi życie. - Matthias klepnął go mocno w plecy.

\- Wisisz mi przysługę - rzucił za nim Vlad, lecz Matthias już prawie znikał za rogiem.

Vlad czekał na windę jeszcze dwie minuty, ale ta nie przyjechała. Później okazało się, że zacięła się na amen piętro niżej. Ruszył więc schodami, mając nadzieję, że uda mu się nie złamać nogi.

 

Matthias już raz miał okazję porozmawiać z Aleksandrem; był to smutny, zmęczony człowiek, który potrzebował urlopu, ponieważ nuda i monotonność zjadały go od środka. Ale z tego, co Matthias wywnioskował z urwanych konwersacji Lukasa i Natalii, Aleksander prędzej stawi się w pracy z jedną nogą w grobie niż wykorzysta przysługujący mu dzień wolnego.

Gdy Matthias przedstawił sprawę oraz zaznaczył, że to dokumenty Lukasa, Aleksander okazał wspaniałomyślność i wręczył mu schludne kopie, dorzucając od siebie gładką koszulkę foliową.

 

Wślizgnął się do biura najciszej, jak potrafił; drzwi zamknęły się za nim z cichym kliknięciem. Z drugiego pomieszczenia dobiegały przyciszone głosy, a po ich tonach dało się poznać, że nie była to najprzyjemniejsza konwersacja.

\- Jaki jest sens zabierania go ze sobą na groby? - Głos Natalii wręcz ociekał jadem, a zniżony do szeptu brzmiał jak syczenie. - Jeśli potrzebowałeś wsparcia, to mogłeś poprosić mnie!

\- Z całym szacunkiem, ale Aleksander już się zgodził. - Było słychać, że Lukas starał się zachować powagę. - Dobrze wiesz, że cenię twoje rady, ale ten dzień należy do rodziny.

\- Będziesz tego żałować… Cmentarz to nie jest odpowiednie- ! - Matthias nie wiedział dlaczego, ale Natalia zatrzymała się w połowie zdania. Zapewne słyszała, jak wszedł.

Uznał to za najlepszy moment, by powiadomić ich o swojej obecności, chociaż w myślach wciąż odtwarzał podsłuchaną rozmowę, by móc przeanalizować ją później.

\- Szefie…? Zrobiłem, o co prosiłeś. - Na dowód swoich słów okrążył biurko i położył stertę plików obok zamkniętego laptopa, równolegle do jego bocznej krawędzi. Kątem oka dostrzegł intrygującą fotografię.

Lukas westchnął i odgarnął włosy z czoła, a następnie podszedł do blatu; Matthias poczuł przyjemną woń wody kolońskiej. Liczył na jakieś podziękowanie albo pochwałę, lecz usłyszał jedynie "wracaj do pracy". To nie było spełnieniem jego marzeń, więc zatrzymał się w progu i opowiedział pokrótce o sytuacji z piwnicy, ubarwiając ją komicznymi tekstami typowymi dla swego kabaretowego poczucia humoru.

\- Ach, tak… Pani Lucielle znana jest z takich zachowań - powiedział, po czym zamyślił się, a Matthias mógł przysiąc, że kąciki jego ust drgnęły. - W pierwszym miesiącu jej zatrudnienia udałem się do działu sprzedaży, gdzie na wejściu zostałem powitany słowami "o, ty, przynieś mi kawę". Pan Galante niemalże zemdlał.

Matthias zaśmiał się, dziwnie dumny, że jego głupia opowieść zmusiła Lukasa do podzielenia się jakąś prywatną historią, czego nigdy wcześniej nie robił. Jego radość nie trwała jednak długo, gdyż zaraz potem otrzymał polecenie udania się po mechanika i powiadomienia go o wadliwej kserokopiarce.

Mimo wszystko, sytuacja ta była oczywistym sukcesem. Zaledwie dwa miesiące temu Lukas Bondevik unikał kontaktu wzrokowego i najprostszej wymiany powitań, a dzisiaj zamienił z nim aż 3 zdania. Niby nic, ale jednak przełom.

 

 

 

Tego samego dnia, późnym popołudniem, Matthias zrobił coś, co powinien był zrobić już jakiś czas temu.

Ominął pierwszą pozycję sugerowaną mu przez wyszukiwarkę, którą była strona internetowa firmy, i kliknął na drugą, gdy tylko dostrzegł dopisek "Wikipedia".

Na ekranie pojawił się dość skąpy artykuł.

 

 **Lukas Bondevik** _(urodzony 17 maja 19XX) - biznesmen, prezes firmy Bondevik Co._

_Życiorys_

* * *

_Niewiele wiadomo na temat jego edukacji wczesnoszkolnej._

_Przez trzy lata mieszkał w Oslo, gdzie uczył się i pracował. Rzucił studia w 20XX na rzecz przejęcia stanowiska prezesa po swoim ojcu, Akselu Bondeviku, który zginął wraz z żoną w wypadku samochodowym._

_Pomimo braku doświadczenia w ciągu dwóch ostatnich lat udało mu się nawiązać stałą współpracę z rosyjskim gigantem, Braginski Group._

* * *

 

 

To musiała być trudna sukcesja, przeszło Matthiasowi przez myśl. On wciąż miał oboje rodziców i nie wyobrażał sobie stracić ich w tak młodym wieku, zwłaszcza jeśli miałby otrzymać po nich całe przedsiębiorstwo, do prowadzenia którego nikt go nie przygotował.

Był także w zbyt wielkim szoku i żalu, by zainteresować się tajemniczą firmą o nazwie Braginski Group. W podświadomości wiedział, że musiało mieć to jakiś związek z osobą Natalii, ale w całym artykule nie wspomniano o niej ani razu, więc odsunął tę myśl od siebie.

Suwakiem zjechał niżej i natrafił na dwa kolorowe zdjęcia rodziców Lukasa. Jego matka wyglądała dziwnie znajomo z ciemnoniebieskimi tęczówkami i jasnymi włosami. Jak starsza wersja Natalii, pomyślał Matthias i przyjrzał się jego ojcu. Z fotografii wywnioskował, że Lukas odziedziczył po nim ostre rysy twarzy i prosty nos. Chwilę później jego mózg skojarzył obie twarze ze zdjęciem dostrzeżonym tego samego dnia na biurku Lukasa. Przedstawiało ono znacznie młodszych państwo Bondevików wraz z trzyletnim chłopcem w ich objęciach. Lukas był słodkim dzieckiem, usłyszał swój głos w głowie.

Po zakończonej lekturze czuł się zarówno lekki, jak i zawstydzony, ponieważ mimo że zahaczył w końcu o rąbek historii swojego przełożonego, czuł, że powinien dowiedzieć się tego wszystkiego w inny sposób niż z internetu. Trudno jednak było o to, by Lukas zwierzył mu się z tak traumatycznych przeżyć, gdy ich relacja wciąż tkwiła w spektrum szef-podwładny. Wiedział, że pewnie nigdy nie będzie im dane zacieśnić więzi, ale to nie przeszkadzało mu, by wyobrażać sobie, że chadza korytarzami z Lukasem, jak równy z równym, a reszta pracowników zazdrości mu, bądź podziwia za dokonanie niemożliwego.

To strasznie dzika wizja, nawet jak na mnie, uśmiechnął się pod nosem, zamykając bieżącą kartę. Miał ochotę zerknąć na jakieś strony z newsami i na nich rozejrzeć się za bardziej konkretnymi informacjami, lecz zdecydował, że tego nie zrobi, ponieważ wtedy sumienie gryzło by go przy każdej wymianie spojrzeń z Lukasem.

Gdy jego telefon nagle zawibrował, pierwszą myślą Matthiasa było: czy on mnie obserwuje?!, na szczęście był to tylko Gilbert z propozycją spotkania.

**Ja**

_w środku tygodnia? Może lepiej jutro, bo piątek_

 

**Gilbert**

_może być_

_o której kończysz robotę?_

 

**Ja**

_17._

 

**Gilbert**

_No to widzimy się 17:30 u Antonia_

 

O nie, jutro Lovino jest za barem, było pierwszą myślą Matthiasa, ale w końcu i tak zgodził się na lokację.

 

 

 

Gdy rano wszedł do biura punktualnie, zastał w nim skoncentrowaną na pracy Natalię.

\- Lukas zostawił ci zadanie na stole - mruknęła tylko, nie odrywając wzroku od ekranu monitora.

Matthias natychmiast zabrał się za wykonywanie go.

Ledwie napisał jeden email po angielsku, a schowany w torbie telefon rozdzwonił się na całe pomieszczenie. Co znowu?, pomyślał i schylił się, by wyciągnąć komórkę z bocznej kieszeni. Ekran był ciemny, chociaż dźwięk nadal się rozchodził.

\- Halo? - Usłyszał głos Natalii i wyprostował się gwałtownie. Fakt, że jej telefon miał ten sam standardowy dzwonek i że kobieta rzeczywiście odebrała, a nie zignorowała, jak zazwyczaj, przyprawił go o niemały szok. - Cześć, kochanie... Wszystko jest okej… Za trzy godziny jest przerwa, może się spotkamy? Tak, mogę załatwić jakiś lunch… Na co masz ochotę?

Matthias przysłuchiwał się chwilę oniemiały, co objawiało się uchyloną buzią i bezwstydnym spojrzeniem. Czy jego zmysły naprawdę działały poprawnie? Nie wyśnił sobie przypadkiem, że Natalia dobrowolnie przerwała pracę, by odebrać telefon? I na dodatek się przy tym uśmiechnęła? To chyba najbardziej surrealistyczna sytuacja, jaka mi się przytrafiła w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy w tej firmie, pomyślał Matthias na wpół żartobliwie, jako że jego reakcja specjalnie była przerysowana tak, a nie inaczej. Takim był człowiekiem - wylewnym, o przesadzonych reakcjach. Czyżby gadała z Lukasem? Bo na jaką inną rozmowę mogłaby sobie pozwolić? Od początku wiedziałem, że ze sobą kręca, ale i tak… Szok.

 

Podczas lunchu nie mógł usiedzieć spokojnie. Co chwilę rozglądał się za Lukasem. Nie wiedział, z czego bardziej by się ucieszył - z potwierdzenia własnej teorii czy obalenia jej? Gdyby związek Lukasa i Natalii okazał się prawdziwy, wtedy atmosfera w biurze na pewno uległaby zmianie, przynajmniej ze strony Matthiasa, który w końcu znałby kontekst ich rozmów. Jednak znaczna jego część, ukryta pod ochronną tarczą wyrzutów sumienia, liczyła na kompletne przeciwieństwo.

\- Skończ się wiercić - mruknął Tino i dziabnął go łokciem w żebra.

\- Sorry - odparł Matthias, w końcu spoglądając przed siebie. Wyszedł z biura nieco za późno, a gdy wpadł na stołówkę, część stolika z widokiem na wejście była już zajęta. Czemu tak się przejmuję? Co jest ze mną nie tak? To zbyt trywialna rzecz, bym tak się nią podniecał…, zastanawiał się, Wiem, że z natury jestem ciekawski, ale to już się staje trochę obsesyjne… No cóż, co ja poradzę? MUSZĘ wiedzieć.

W końcu zdecydował, że powinien czymś zająć swoją uwagę.

\- Gdzie się podział Vlad? - zapytał, zdawszy sobie nagle sprawę z jego nieobecności.

\- Twierdzi, że wczoraj prawie wpadł pod samochód i ma stłuczony nadgarstek. - Elizavetta wzruszyła ramionami.

\- To dość...niefortunne?

\- Ale za to jakie wygodne. Przynajmniej dla niego - prychnęła zirytowana, po czym wróciła do swojego lunchu.

Roderich wziął na swoje barki rozwinięcie jej wypowiedzi.

\- Miał wyznaczone na dzisiaj parę zadań, ale skoro nie stawił się w pracy, to przypadną one innym pracownikom. Zważając na to, że mamy piątek...nikomu zapewne się to nie spodoba.

\- Nie pierwszy raz odwalił coś takiego. Co za wesz społeczna.

\- Zbrodnia i kara - wtrącił Toris, który tego dnia zaszczycił ich swoją obecnością.

\- Co? - Elizavetta zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Myślałem, że próbujesz zrobić nawiązanie. Wiesz, z tą wszą społeczną. Raskolnikow nazwał tak Alonę przed tym, jak ją zamordował.

Nagle Matthiasowi coś się przypomniało i, nie myśląc o konsekwencjach, wypalił niczym z karabinu.

\- Jeśli mnie pamięć nie myli, to widziałem "Zbrodnię i karę" na biurku Natalii chociażby wczoraj. Hm, Toris? - Poruszył sugestywnie brwiami.

Toris spalił buraka; niespecjalnie krył się ze swoim niecodziennym zauroczeniem. Po działach chodziły _legendy_ opowiadające o jego nieudanych próbach nawiązania rozmowy z Natalią, a niektórzy wciąż wypominali mu filmik nagrany przez Francisa, w którym nerwowy Toris zaprasza Natalię na randkę, a ta prosto z mostu odmawia, odwraca się na obcasie i zostawia go na lodzie.

\- Wystalkowałem jej profil na lubimyczytac...pomyślałem, że to może być dobry pretekst do dyskusji...

Matthias nie miał serca, by powiedzieć mu o rozmowie podsłuchanej dzisiejszego ranka. Poza tym, olśniło go nagle, że to niekoniecznie musiał być Lukas! Co, jeśli był to brat Natalii? Nagłe flaszbaki do pierwszego sezonu Gry o Tron i pewnego kazirodczego związku przekonały go, że normalna dorosła kobieta raczej nie zwróci się do swego brata "kochanie". Chyba że o czymś nie wiedział… Ble.

\- Skoro Vlada nie ma, to może ktoś mi opowie, o co biega z nim i Balakovem - zmienił temat Tino.

Matthias spojrzał na niego figlarnie i zagwizdał cicho.

\- Kto by pomyślał, że w wolnym czasie Tino interesuje się plotami.

Blondyn zaśmiał się cicho, posyłając Matthiasowi równie łobuzerskie spojrzenie. Tuż po tym wszystkie oczy zwróciły się na Feliksa, który na pewno czuł się połechtany po ego takim zainteresowaniem.

\- Wiecie… - zaczął, a jego oblicze zmieniło swój wyraz na psotny. - Chłopiec spotyka chłopca. Chłopiec zakochuje się w chłopcu. To mój ulubiony motyw literacki.

\- Może i się mylę, ale Balakov nie wygląda mi na chłopca - wtrącił Matthias, przypominając sobie o szarawej skórze i drobnych zmarszczkach wokół podkrążonych oczu.

\- Sugerujesz, że wygląda jak dziewczynka?

\- Nie. Raczej że jest starszy.

\- Bo totalnie jest! W końcu przyjaźnił się z rodzicami Bondevika. Przed tym jak...no ten, wiecie.

Wszyscy pokiwali w milczeniu głową, niektórzy z grobowymi wyrazami twarzy. Matthias podejrzewał, że część pracowników nawet miała okazję pracować w latach, kiedy to wyłącznie oni byli odpowiedzialni za tę firmę. Bo ile minęło od ich śmierci? Dwa, trzy lata? Matthias nie pamiętał dokładnie daty ich wypadku, ponieważ gdy czytał artykuł o Lukasie, bardziej skupiał się na ogólnych faktach niż szczegółach.

\- A Aleksander odwzajemnia jego uczucia? Podejrzewam, że nie, bo Vlad to jeden wielki bałagan - mruknęła Elizavetta z tajemniczą ekspresją na twarzy. - Ale jakby do czegoś między nimi doszło, to nie pogardziłabym możliwością obejrzenia. - Zaśmiała się, szturchając porozumiewawczo Rodericha, który wyglądał, jakby połknął karalucha.

\- Elka, litości, nie przy ludziach… Zaraz wszystkich od nas odstraszysz, totalnie! - odparł pretensjonalnie Feliks, lecz po jego minie można było odczytać, że tylko żartował.

Matthias również uśmiechał się przez cały czas, a gdy usłyszał niecodziennie wyznanie Elizavetty, to aż musiał się zaśmiać. Temat ten generalnie nie robił na nim wrażenia, ponieważ w Danii, jego ojczyźnie, szacunek do drugiego człowieka stał na pierwszym miejscu, a jego zainteresowania i orientacja daleko w tyle.

\- Vlad jest niczym otwarta książka, można z niego wyczytać totalnie wszystko - podjął temat Feliks. - W porównaniu do niego Balakov to forteca zamknięta na trzy spusty. Chwytacie? Ledwo się dowiedziałem, ile ma lat.

\- Może jak Vlad w końcu zaspokoi tę swoją chcicę, to przestanie mi się wymykać pod każdym możliwym pretekstem. - Elizavetta złożyła ręce na piersi, wyrażając swoją dezaprobatę.

\- To uczyni go jedynym członkiem tego stolika, który będzie mógł się pochwalić jakąś, no wiecie, akcją - zaśmiał się Feliks, patrząc figlarnie na Elizavettę, za co ta zdzieliła go w tył głowy. Roderich cicho zakaszlał.

A Matthias doszedł do wniosku, że raczej nie chciałby umawiać się z pierwszą lepszą osobą, jak kiedyś miał w zwyczaju, licząc głównie na kontakty fizyczne. Bardziej interesowało go poznawanie drugiego człowieka, a dopiero potem coś stałego, opartego na wzajemności. Czy to znak, że stał się dorosły?

 

 

Kiedy wraz z końcem przerwy wrócił do biura, nie zastał w nim ani Natalii, ani Lukasa. Próbował ukrócić smycz własnej imaginacji, lecz ta podsuwała mu coraz to bardziej nieziszczalne scenariusze. Co, jeśli otworzy drzwi do swojego gabinetu i zobaczy coś, czego nigdy nie powinien? Zrobi się tak niezręcznie, jak nigdy.

Naprawdę muszę się napić, pomyślał, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że stoi na środku pomieszczenia i snuje niemożliwe domysły. Gilbert, ratuj!

W tym samym stanie zastał go Lukas Bondevik, który niemalże bezdźwięcznie uchylił drzwi i przyglądał mu się z progu.

\- Panie Kohler, w czymś mogę pomóc?

Matthias odwrócił głowę i zaniemówił. Jego pozbawiony kofeiny mózg działał na wolniejszych obrotach, więc palnął, co mu ślina na język przyniosła.

\- Gdzie jest panna Bragińska?

Lukas uniósł brwi, zbity z tropu.

\- Natalia poszła zjeść lunch, jak mniemam - odparł niepewnie, zamykając za sobą drzwi z delikatną precyzją.

Matthias wodził wzrokiem za jego nadgarstkiem. Dziwił się, jak pełnym paradoksów może być człowiek. Kiedy Lukas nie poruszał się z gracją i lekkością, jego ramiona spinały się, a kręgosłup jakby nieruchomiał, sprawiając wrażenie sztywnej postawy, a co za tym idzie - drętwych ruchów innych partii ciała. Owe przeskoki między formami nie trzymały się jakichkolwiek schematów; nie wiedział nawet, czy Lukas zdawał sobie sprawę z tych zmian.

Bez cienia skrępowania, Lukas ominął Matthiasa i podszedł do skromnego, okrągłego stoliczka, gdzie podłączył wtyczkę stojącego na nim czajnika elektrycznego do kontaktu. Urządzenie po chwili rozszalało się dzikim bulgotem.

\- Kawy? - zapytał Lukas, sięgając po dwa świeże kubki.

Matthias wciąż stał na środku pomieszczenia, nie wiedząc, jak wyjść z tej dziwnej sytuacji. Jego szef nigdy wcześniej nie zaproponował mu kawy. Dopiero teraz, kiedy jego trzymiesięczna umowa powoli dobiegała końca. Podejrzane. Czy to jakiś podstęp? Przypomniał sobie, jak na początku jego stażu w tej firmie wszyscy byli przerażeni na myśl o kontakcie wzrokowym z Lukasem i codziennie pytali go, czy Bondevik już pokazał pazury.

Jego pierwszym odruchem w takiej sytuacji byłoby kiwnięcie głową, ponieważ rzeczywiście miał ochotę na kawę, lecz trzymał się na baczności. Żarciki też nie wchodziły w grę. Nie, gdy miało się do czynienia z takim autorytetem.

\- Z całym szacunkiem, szefie, ale moja przerwa już się skończyła i myślę, że powinienem wracać do pracy - wyrecytował, jednocześnie walcząc z chęcią przyłożenia sobie w gębę.

Czemu zawsze musiał brzmieć tak sztucznie, gdy chciał być poważny? Chwila, czy Lukas właśnie parsknął śmiechem!?

\- Panie Kohler, pańska dedykacja rzeczywiście jest godna podziwu. I właśnie ze względu na tę dedykację pozwalam panu cieszyć się dodatkowymi dziesięcioma minutami przerwy. Tak więc jeszcze raz - rozpuszczalna czy parzona?

\- Uch...rozpuszczalna.

Gdy Lukas wsypał po dwie łyżeczki kawy do każdego kubka, czajnik rozszalał się na dobre; gorąca woda bulgotała tak mocno, że Matthias obawiał się, iż czajnik lada chwila wyskoczy z trzymającej go podkładki, a on i Lukas wylądują na OIOMie z powodu poparzeń trzeciego stopnia. Nic takiego jednak nie miało miejsca, a pięć minut później Matthias sączył ciepłą kawę z uroczego kubka w koślawe wzorki. Ręcznie malowanego, jak podejrzewał.

\- Zostań dzisiaj po pracy. Musimy załatwić pewne formalności - powiedział nagle Lukas, usiadłszy wygodnie w swoim fotelu.

\- Uhh… - mruknął Matthias. Pomimo tego, że obecnie górował nad Lukasem znacznie w kwestii wzrostu, to czuł się przy nim niski jak dziecko.

\- Coś nie tak?

\- Jestem umówiony - odparł, wierny swojemu spotkaniu z Gilbertem. Można powiedzieć o nim wszystko, ale nie to, że był niepunktualny. A poruszanie się autobusami było niczym jak wyścig z czasem. Wystarczyło spóźnić się dziesięć sekund, a traciło się dziesięć minut spędzone w oczekiwaniu na przyjazd kolejnego. Umówił się z Gilbertem o wpół do ósmej i zamierzał dotrzymać terminu.

\- Nie szkodzi, mogę cię podwieźć. Dzisiaj jestem samochodem.

Cóż. W takiej sytuacji chyba nie mógł powiedzieć "nie".

Podziękował więc i wrócił do pracy. Niedługo później dołączyła do niego Natalia, cała w skowronkach.

 

 

Co za skurczybyk, specjalnie poczęstował mnie tą kawą, żebym nie potrafił mu odmówić, pomyślał Matthias, obserwując goniące za sobą ostatnie krople napoju, kiedy obracał kubkiem i przechylał go na różne strony.

Wraz z wybiciem godziny siedemnastej wyłączył komputer, pożegnał Natalię i wszedł do gabinetu Bondevika jak na szpilkach.

Lukas rozmawiał przez telefon w języku, którego Matthias nie znał. Czyżby norweski? Trudno stwierdzić, ponieważ akcent kompletnie się nie zgadzał, a intonacja brzmiała po prostu...źle. Jednak nie jest dobry we wszystkim, Matthias poczuł na tę myśl odrobinę satysfakcji.

"Usiądź", Lukas jedynie poruszył ustami, bez wydawania chociażby szeptu, a Matthias, o dziwo, zrozumiał, pomimo że zawsze miał problem z czytaniem z ruchu warg. Po chwili tajemnicza rozmowa Lukasa zakończyła się; Matthias z przerażeniem zauważył, że na zegarku wybiła 17:05.

\- Przejdźmy od razu do rzeczy, dobrze? Zaprosiłem pana tutaj, ponieważ pańska umowa za kilka dni dobiegnie końca. I tutaj pojawia się zasadnicze pytanie: czy chce pan dalej pracować w tej firmie?

\- Jeśli jakość i tempo mojej pracy odpowiada panu, to z wielką chęcią.

Żaden z byłych szefów Matthiasa w jego pracach dorywczych nie zwracał się do niego per "pan", dlatego rozmowy z Lukasem zawsze przyprawiały go o zawroty głowy.

\- W takim razie proszę podpisać oba komplety. - Lukas podsunął mu kilka kartek, jeszcze letnich, świeżo zadrukowanych. - Na czas nieokreślony, tak jak było obiecane na początku naszej współpracy.

Matthias pokiwał głową i przeleciał wzrokiem po kartkach, wyłapując pojedyncze słowa klucze. Ta umowa niewiele różniła się od poprzedniej, może jedynie pojedynczymi zwrotami. Nie znalazł też żadnego haczyka, więc na dole każdej strony złożył zamaszysty podpis. Gdy uniósł głowę, dostrzegł, że Lukas wpatruje się w niego nieodgadnionym spojrzeniem, dłonie splecione pod podbródkiem.

\- Jeszcze jedno, panie Kohler.

\- Słucham?

\- Jeśli któregoś dnia, teoretycznie, przyszliby tutaj jacyś obcy ludzie i próbowali pytać o pracę, zarobki, sekrety firmy albo o mnie...pamiętaj, że odpowiadasz _tylko_ przede mną. I przed nikim innym.

Coś w atmosferze uległo zmianie; Matthias niemalże słyszał pęknięcie skorupy i chrzęst żwiru. To bowiem właśnie przywiódł mu na myśl wzrok Lukasa. Spora jego część chciała powiedzieć coś w stylu "Wow, szefie, aleś ty zaborczy!" i udawać, że się rumieni, ale wizja podartej umowy i bezrobocia wystarczyła, by wybić mu to z głowy. Przytaknął więc potulnie.

 

O 17:20 obaj wsiedli do samochodu Lukasa, srebrnego Opla Vectra. Wnętrze nie należało do najczystszych, ponieważ na tylnym siedzeniu walała się czarna bluza, pogniecione papiery i płaska, skórzana walizka, za to w przednich szufladach - papierki po gumach do żucia, okulary przeciwsłoneczne, paczka papierosów oraz pusty kubek po kawie. Matthias chłonął wzrokiem każdą poszlakę i próbował wydedukować, co świadczyła ona o jego szefie. Gdy natknął się na ciemną bluzę, był zszokowany, ponieważ nie wyobrażał sobie Lukasa w innym odzieniu niż w eleganckiej koszuli z krawatem. Największą zagadką jednak była paczka papierosów, głównie dlatego że od Lukasa nigdy nie czuło się zapachu dymu.

\- Dokąd jedziemy? - Głos Lukasa wyrwał go z zamyśleń.

\- Do baru "U Antonia". Wystarczy, że wysiądę przy centrum handlowym na Śródmieściu.

\- Okej. Mniej więcej wiem, gdzie to jest - odparł, po czym przekręcił kluczyk.

Los był dla nich łaskawy, ponieważ na najbardziej obleganym skrzyżowaniu nie zastali ogromnego korka, a światła zawsze udało im się przejeżdżać, gdy jeszcze było zielone. Matthias jednak analizował to, co przed chwilą powiedział i zastanawiał się, jak bardzo mogło zepsuć mu to image.

\- Hej, żeby nie było, nie jadę do baru po to, by się… - upić, naprać, schlać w trzy dupy? - ...by się nafaszerować alkoholem.

Wow, to było okropne, pomyślał, naprawdę jestem w tym zły.

\- Nie interesuje mnie, co pracownicy robią w wolnym czasie - odparł Lukas, nie odrywając oczu od drogi, jak przystało na wzorowego kierowcę. - Dopóki oczywiście nie oznacza to problemów dla dobrego mienia mojej firmy. Dotychczas nie miałem żadnych.

\- To aż dziwne, patrząc na to, jacy z niektórych łobuzy.

\- Wiem coś o tym. - Lukas uśmiechnął się lekko z zażenowaniem. - Jeśli jednak na imprezie bożonarodzeniowej będziesz chciał pójść w ślady pana Kirklanda z zeszłego roku, jestem zmuszony zakazać ci przyjścia.

\- Impreza bożonarodzeniowa? - Matthias zmarszczył brwi. Wcześniej nie słyszał o tym ani słowa.

\- Odbywa się co roku. Tym razem dwa weekendy przed aktualnym Bożym Narodzeniem, a ja jestem zmuszony ją organizować, ponieważ rzekomo "ułatwia integrację".

\- I co się tam robi? Pije?

\- Je i pije, tańczy, rozmawia. Tak w skrócie. Zawsze kończy się tym, że połowa osób przesadza z procentami i robi sceny, dlatego cieszę się, że nie zapraszamy nikogo z zewnątrz.

Matthias nie sądził, że nawet tak poważne firmy mają takie z pozoru infantylne imprezy. Pamiętał, że jego mama też czasami chodziła do klubów, gdy jeszcze pracowała, ponieważ jej miejsce pracy czasami organizowało podobne posiadówki. Ona na szczęście miała tyle obycia, że zawsze wracała w niemalże idealnym stanie, a następnie opowiadała o niezliczonych dramach i pijanych wyskokach współpracowników.

\- Nigdy nie byłem na czymś takim - oznajmił, zaraz jednak przypomniał sobie o czymś jeszcze. - Co takiego zrobił Arthur rok temu?

\- Mówił do siebie, twierdząc, że rozmawia z wróżkami, po czym zgolił śpiącemu Francisowi brwi. Do dzisiaj nie wiadomo, skąd wziął elektryczną golarkę.

Matthias wybuchnął śmiechem. Nawet nie próbował go zahamować, ponieważ to, co właśnie usłyszał, wstrząsnęło nim aż za bardzo.

\- Co zrobił z tymi brwiami? - Przetarł kącik lewego oka, które stało się podejrzanie wilgotne. - Macie pewność, że ich sobie czasem nie przykleił? Co, jeśli w tym roku przyjdzie po moje? Może brwi sprawiają, że rośnie w siłę? Widziałeś te od niego? Z tego by się dało zrobić szalik. - Gdy zwizualizował sobie wszystko to, co właśnie powiedział, znów wybuchnął śmiechem. Dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że Lukas także się uśmiecha.

\- Jestem przeciwny żartowaniu sobie z wyglądu innych ludzi, ale twoje wyobrażenia były zbyt przekonujące - powiedział, zerkając na Matthiasa kątem oka.

\- Nie mów Arthurowi, bo mnie zeżre.

\- Za to ty mu nie mów, że się śmiałem.

\- Umowa stoi.

Matthias wyjrzał przez okno i z dziwnym rozczarowaniem stwierdził, że są już prawie na miejscu. Słyszał bicie własnego serca, głośne i dudniące po wysiłku fizycznym, jakim było powstrzymywanie się przed chichotem. Dotarło do niego, jak długą, szczerą i zabawną rozmowę udało mu się odbyć z Lukasem. Czemu jego puls nagle znów przyspieszył?

Spojrzał na profil Lukasa i zamiast spięcia i powagi dostrzegł na nim rozluźnienie. Trzy miesiące temu mógł pomarzyć o takim widoku, Lukas bowiem unikał go i ledwo zamieniali dziesięć słów w ciągu tygodnia. Dlaczego?, zwykł się wtedy pytać. Może i nie znalazł odpowiedzi, ale mógł się cieszyć, że owe dni były już za nimi.

\- Pomogę ci w tym roku z organizacją imprezy bożonarodzeniowej - powiedział nagle, gdy już samochód zatrzymywał się na parkingu.

Chwila, moment… Kiedy przeszliśmy na "ty"!?, przez chwilę ogarnęła go panika.

\- To miłe z twojej strony. Porozmawiamy pod koniec listopada.

Matthias uśmiechnął się, ale Lukas chyba nawet tego nie dostrzegł. Zapiął kurtkę aż pod szyję i wysiadł z auta energicznie, widząc, że jest 17:27.

\- Dziękuję za podwózkę. Do zobaczenia jutro. - Pomachał.

W drodze do baru zastanawiał się, dlaczego Lukas spojrzał na niego tak dziwnie, jakby Matthias urwał się z choinki. Czy coś było nie tak z tym rodzajem pożegnania? Powinien był użyć "do widzenia", zamiast owej bardziej przyjacielskiej wersji?

Dopiero gdy wszedł do lokalu i dostrzegł Lovina za barem, przypomniał sobie, jaki był dzień tygodnia.

Jutro jest sobota, pomyślał, uderzając się otwartą dłonią w środek czoła, zasugerowałem Lukasowi Bondevikowi, że zobaczę go w sobotę, jestem skończonym debilem.

Rechot Gilberta po tym, jak Matthias opisał mu sytuację, potwierdził jego tezę.


	4. Rozdział 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tak naprawdę rozdziały 4, 5, 6, 7!

**4**

Vlad spędzał weekend relaksując się nad wypożyczonym tomikiem poezji, z lampką wina na stoliku i usztywnionym nadgarstkiem.

Co nie zmieniało faktu, że za każdym razem, gdy jego wzrok lądował na wymiętolonym krawacie Aleksandra, jego głowę zalewała powódź myśli. (Nie, krawat nie był wygnieciony dlatego, że Vlad użył go do niemoralnych czynów, po prostu był nieuważny i wielokrotnie oparł się o niego, gdy ten spokojnie wisiał przerzucony przez oparcie kanapy).

\- Siedzę i siedzę, myślę i myślę, czego naprawdę ci brak~ - zanucił cicho.

\- Odpowiedź jest jedna. - Ze stojącego na stole laptopa rozległ się męski głos. - Masażu stóp. Lo antes posible.

\- To nie było do ciebie - mruknął Vlad, zerkając na przyciemniony ekran. Gęba Antonia przez internetową kamerkę nie wyglądała tak korzystnie, jak w rzeczywistości.

\- Jeśli śpiewasz do siebie o dziewiątej wieczorem, to znak, że musisz skończyć z alkoholem.

\- Albo wymienić kumpla na bardziej rozrywkowy model.

\- Touché. - Antonio wywrócił oczami, poprawnie interpretując ten komentarz jako koleżeński przytyk, a nie szczerą obrazę. - Może byłbym żywszy, gdybym nie musiał wysłuchiwać ciągnących się w nieskończoność opowieści o twoim nieistniejącym życiu miłosnym.

Aww, Tonio, myślałem, że przynajmniej ty będziesz mnie wspierać. Obiecałeś. - Vlad podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i posłał w stronę własnej kamerki minę zbitego szczeniaczka.

\- To się powoli robi męczące. - Antonio zaśmiał się. - Jesteś pewien, że gonienie za tym kolesiem jest warte twoich, jak i moich, nerwów? Nie zrobiłeś w ostatnim czasie żadnych postępów.

\- Czy ty właśnie porównałeś moje bardzo poważne uczucie do jakiejś wieloetapowej gry? - Vlad udał oburzenie, teatralnym gestem przykładając wierzch zdrowej dłoni do czoła.

\- Ja tylko jestem realistą. - Antonio wzruszył ramionami.

\- Zawsze twierdziłeś, że optymistą - wytknął mu Vlad.

\- W tej sytuacji już się nie da.

Vlad westchnął cicho, zastanawiając się, jak bardzo w dupie musiał być, skoro Antonio próbował stać się jego głosem rozsądku i przemawiał jak poważny człowiek. Tak więc Vlad opowiedział mu o tym, co miało miejsce kilka dni temu - jak udało mu się porozmawiać z Aleksandrem przez dwie minuty (bez przerwy!), jak swobodnie czuli się w swojej obecności i o krawacie, który niezależnie od swojej woli stał się wiarygodnym pretekstem do kolejnego spotkania. Antonio przyjął nowe informacje ze sporą dozą entuzjazmu.

\- Dobra, cofam to wcześniejsze. Co nie znaczy, że twoja sytuacja przestała być beznadziejna. Jeśli jakoś nie popchniesz tego do przodu, to będzie słabo.

\- Och, niech wszyscy przestaną z porównywaniem naszej relacji do standardowego schematu, w którym jedna osoba pcha i naciska, a druga w końcu przyjmuje jej zaloty, by mieć święty spokój. - Vlad nie ukrywał swojego łagodnego zirytowania. - Owszem, nie ukrywam, że liczę na coś więcej, ale jeśli Aleksander będzie chciał mi podarować tylko i wyłącznie swoją przyjaźń, to przyjmę ją z otwartymi ramionami.

\- Wow, Vlad, przez chwilę brzmiałeś jak dojrzały człowiek...

Vlad zacisnął usta i pokazał Antoniowi środkowy palec, po czym roześmiał się i przyznał koledze rację. Mimo że stał murem za swoimi słowami, na chwilę ogarnęła go niepewność, że w swoich subtelnych zalotach mógł nieświadomie przekroczyć granicę. To było coś, czego nigdy nie chciał zrobić, bo miał wrażenie, że byłoby to wyrazem braku respektu wobec Aleksandra, a przecież właśnie na obustronnym szacunku budowano głębokie relacje.

\- Wiesz co? Właśnie zdałem sobie sprawę, że nigdy nie powiedziałeś mi, dlaczego w ogóle lecisz na tego całego Aleksandra. - Antonio zwrócił uwagę na prawdziwy fakt, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że otwiera samemu sobie drogę do piekła.

 

Gdy Vlad wziął głęboki oddech i zaczął przez bite pięć minut, bez dłuższej przerwy na oddech, trajkotać o pracowitości, wspaniałości, atrakcyjności, poświęceniu, dedykacji, bezinteresowności, majestatyczności Aleksandra oraz pięćdziesięciu innych cechach, Antonio zapragnął umrzeć. Po raz pierwszy w ciągu swojego przepełnionego nieskończonym szczęściem żywota.

\- Poza tym… - Wyglądało na to, że monolog Vlada powoli zbliżał się ku końcowi. - Ma wokół siebie taką przyjemną aurę. Naprawdę trudno jest mi to opisać, ale gdy jestem z dala od niego, mam wrażenie, że nie jestem kompletny. Nigdy wcześniej się tak nie czułem, dopóki go nie poznałem. To chyba znaczy, że jesteśmy sobie pisani.

\- Albo poezja uderzyła ci do głowy. - Antonio zaśmiał się przyjaźnie. - A to gadanie o aurach to tylko efekt uboczny twojego zainteresowania nieistniejącymi rzeczami.

\- Mówiłem ci, że już z tym skończyłem. - Vlad pokręcił głową. - Odkąd zobaczyłem ducha mniej więcej rok temu, trzymam się z daleka od zjawisk paranormalnych.

\- Ducha? - Antonio zmarszczył brwi i nachylił się ku ekranowi z zainteresowaniem. Tej historii jeszcze nie słyszał.

\- No, kobietę. Powiedziała coś po rusku i zniknęła - powiedział konspiracyjnym szeptem, jakby bał się, że stworzenie usłyszy i ponownie odwiedzi go w środku nocy. - Suka blyat - dodał, a z dwóch palców i kciuka sprawnej ręki utworzył pistolet, co było nawiązaniem do pewnej, zresztą lubianej przez niego, gry.

\- Serio to powiedziała? - Żart nie zrobił na Antoniu żadnego wrażenia.

Vlad wzruszył ramionami. Rozglądał się po pokoju z rozdrażnieniem; jego wzrok skakał od dziwnie zwiniętej zasłony do dziwnie ludzkiego cienia rzucanego przez lampę. Pragnął rzucić się do niej i zapalić, ale to znaczyłoby, że się boi. A każde dziecko wiedziało, że zjawy karmiły się strachem. Chciał jak najszybciej zmienić temat i zapomnieć, że opowiedziana właśnie sytuacja w ogóle miała miejsce. Miał nadzieję, że jego współlokator niedługo wróci, a nie, na przykład, zostanie na noc u swojej dziewczyny.

\- Nie mam zielonego pojęcia. To równie dobrze mógł być sen.

\- Znając twoją obsesję, to właśnie to.

Zapewnienie Antonia nie było ani trochę przekonujące i Hiszpan zdawał sobie z tego sprawę.

\- Skoro teraz przedmiot twojej obsesji się zmienił, może mózg nagrodzi cię snami z Aleksandrem. - Poruszył sugestywnie brwiami.

Vlad musiał się uśmiechnąć. Na taki rozwój wypadków na pewno by nie narzekał.

\- W ogóle, pokażę ci, co sobie wypożyczyłem. - Sięgnął po książkę wielkości cegły, z niepokojem rozglądając się po pokoju. Nieswoje uczucie nie opuszczało go ani na chwilę. Zbliżył tytuł księgi do kamerki i poczekał, aż obraz się wyostrzy.

\- Serio? - Antonio nie ukrywał swojego zażenowania. - Zmierzch? Będziesz czytać ten chłam?

\- Aj, nie bądź taki krytyczny, pewnie sam nie czytałeś, a oceniasz. Emma mówiła, że jest zaskakująco znośny. Poza tym, halo, jest o wampirach! To moje ulubione stworzenia. - Przyłożył książkę do serca i pogłaskał czule okładkę. - Jak przeczytam, to może nawet napiszę recenzję na bloga.

Vlad prowadził literackiego bloga, na którym czasami dzielił się swoją amatorską poezją, a tłumy spamerów chwaliły jego dzieła (choć jedynym, na czym im zależało, było pozyskanie wyświetleń dla swoich własnych stron internetowych, ale Vlad nie był dobrze zaznajomiony z technologią i uznawał ich komentarze za szczere oraz inspirujące). Głównie jednak publikował tam recenzje przeczytanych książek - począwszy od światowych klasyk, a skończywszy na kiepsko wydanych zbiorach opowiadań.

\- No tak, ta twoja fiksacja na punkcie wampirów… - westchnął Antonio. - To naprawdę jedyny powód?

\- Nie! - Vlad rozchmurzył się nagle, zupełnie jakby tylko czekał na zadane przez Antonia pytanie. - Kiedy, a właściwie jeśli, zejdę się w końcu z Aleksandrem, to będę mógł ci powiedzieć, że to “still better love story than Twilight”.

Antonio parsknął śmiechem. Spodziewał się czegoś bardziej...normalnego. Wciąż nie nauczył się, że po Vladzie nie można się spodziewać niczego takiego.

\- Rozumiem, że widzisz się w roli Edwarda Cullena… Przykro mi, ale do urody Pattinsona ci daleko. Czy Aleksander wygląda jak Bella?

Vlad zmarszczył brwi, a w jego oczach pojawiła się mieszanina olśnienia i ekscytacji.

\- Ej, szczerze mówiąc, to tak...ma super jasną karnację i ciemne wory pod oczami - mruknął, po czym uśmiechnął się triumfalnie. - Mówiłem ci, że jesteśmy sobie PISANI.

\- Czy ty właśnie porównujesz swoją relację z Aleksandrem do jakiejś taniej książki? - Antonio udał oburzenie równie teatralną manierą, co wcześniej Vlad.

\- Hej! Nie używaj mojej własnej broni przeciwko mnie - powiedział, zirytowany, że wpadł prosto w pułapkę.

\- Nie mogłem się powstrzymać.

W momencie, w którym Antonio rozłączył się dziesięć minut później, Vlad odkopał się z puchatego koca i rzucił w stronę włącznika światła, jakby od tego zależało całe jego życie. Może i tak było, bo dopiero gdy był w stanie dostrzec każdy kąt pokoju, poczuł się bezpiecznie. Strachy na lachy, pomyślał, przeklinając w myślach wszystkie paranormalne książki oraz horrory, które w życiu przeczytał.

\- Muszę się zrelaksować - westchnął; na szczęście nic mu nie odpowiedziało.

Przymknął powieki, po raz setny odtwarzając w myślach swoją rozmowę z Aleksandrem. Wciąż nie potrafił pojąć, jak bardzo zauroczenie potrafiło obniżać umiejętność krytycznego myślenia. Gdy czytał książki i natrafiał w nich na długie opisy, w których bohaterowie przez kilka minut ekscytowali się zamienionym spojrzeniem bądź przypadkowym dotykiem, zawsze cmokał z zażenowaniem.

Spójrzcie na mnie teraz, pomyślał, resztkami godności powstrzymując się przed zjechaniem dłonią w bokserki, dzieci na maturze mogłyby przytaczać moją historię jako przykład moralnego upadku człowieka.

 

W poniedziałek i wtorek nie potrafił spojrzeć Aleksandrowi w oczy bez uczucia zażenowania, dlatego też dopiero w środę udał się na przerwie do jego biura, by zwrócić pachnący, świeżo wyprany krawat. Owszem, Vlad był na tyle obyty w kulturze osobistej, że wiedział, iż rzeczy oddawać się powinno w stanie lepszym niż gdy zostały pożyczone.

\- Puk, puk - powiedział, otwierając drzwi do biura bez ostrzeżenia.

Aleksander spojrzał na niego spode łba, pochylony nad papierem kancelaryjnym. Tego dnia miał na sobie czarną koszulę, która uwydatniła niemalże dawidową proporcję jego tułowia oraz bioder (według Vlada, oczywiście). A także ciemniejsze niż zwykle cienie pod oczami, tak jakby nie spał dwa dni z rzędu.

\- Czego chcesz? - zapytał znudzony.

Vlad pomachał w powietrzu krawatem; Aleksander uniósł pytająco brwi.

\- Pożyczyłeś mi go w zeszłym tygodniu.

\- Nie przypominam sobie.

Vlad wziął głęboki oddech przez nos. Pewnie zaraz dowiem się, że w ogóle nic nie pamięta z zeszłego tygodnia, pomyślał, bardzo wygodnie.

\- Przewieś go przez krzesło. - Aleksander skinął na jedno stojące w kącie pokoju.

Vlad zrobił, jak mu kazano. Wyglądało na to, że obiekt jego zainteresowania był jakiś nie w sobie, nie wiadomo, czy z powodu rocznicy śmierci rodziców Bondevika, czy samego Bondevika.

Zadał sobie pytanie: jak złym partnerem byłbym, gdybym nie podniósł go na duchu w takiej sytuacji?

Następnie sam sobie odpowiedział: bardzo złym.

Zignorował głos swojego wewnętrznego Antonia krzyczący “VLAD NIE”. Powinien był go posłuchać.

Zamiast tego podszedł do biurka i, ważąc swoje opcje, w końcu zdecydował się chwycić Aleksandra za rękę. Była zimna jak lód. W tym samym momencie otworzył usta, by zapewnić go, że wszystko będzie dobrze, lecz nie zdążył, gdyż Aleksander wyrwał się spod dotyku zbyt gwałtownie, by Vlada nie zabolało serce. Sekundę później owo serce rozbiło się na sto kawałków, kiedy w pamięci Vlada raz na zawsze zapisało się wspomnienie przerażonej, spanikowanej twarzy Aleksandra oraz nieprzyjemnej aury, którą emanował.

\- Proszę, wyjdź. Jestem zajęty.

Formalność w jego głosie była tylko kolejnym gwoździem do trumny.

Jeden krok do przodu, dziesięć do tyłu. Ale dlaczego?

 

 

Matthias spędził piątkowy wieczór w towarzystwie Gilberta, a w niedzielę, tuż po porannym joggingu, pojechał na drugi koniec miasta do swoich rodziców, ponieważ ci zaprosili go na tradycyjny duński obiad. Oznajmił im, że zaczął odkładać z każdej pensji pewną sumę, by niedługo kupić sobie jakiś mały, używany samochód. Jego ojciec, fan motoryzacji, pochwalił ten pomysł i zaproponował, że sam z chęcią się dorzuci do ostatecznej ceny. Matka tylko pokręciła nosem, wspominając, słusznie zresztą, że korzystanie z komunikacji miejskiej to świetna forma ochrony środowiska.

Co do reszty tygodnia, wszyscy wokół wydawali się być albo na granicy depresji, albo denerwowali się z byle powodu.

Natalia Bragińska przez całe pięć dni nie odezwała się do Lukasa ani słowem. Matthias zrzucał winę na problemy w związku (wciąż stawiał na romans z Lukasem, ale esemesy pisane ukradkiem pod biurkiem zdawały się temu przeczyć).

Z kolei Lukas wpadł w jakieś dziwne rozdrażnienie; czasami pachniał papierosami oraz załamywał głowę i pocierał skronie, gdy myślał, że nikt nie patrzy. A Matthias ostatnio patrzył nadzwyczaj często. Poza tym, wydawało się, że jego zapas cierpliwości zmniejszył się - gdy we wtorek Matthias nie dostarczył raportu na czas, Lukas wpadł do jego boksu i kazał mu się pospieszyć. Gdy już dostał to, czego chciał, znalazł ze sto błędów i bez ogródek nazwał pracę Matthiasa “odwaloną i niedokładną”. Widocznie jednak w każdej legendzie było ziarno prawdy.

Vlad wydawał się mniej skory do komentarzy i żartobliwych uwag, przestał też wymykać się w połowie lunchu. Elizavetta narzekała dwa razy więcej i głośniej niż zwykle, a Roderich drugi dzień z rzędu rozlewał zupę, co nie było w jego stylu. Feliks nie dzielił się plotami, Toris użalał się nad sobą, Tino rzadko się uśmiechał, Berwald zamiast zdrowych sałatek jadał obficie lukrowane drożdżówki.

Czyżby tak objawiała się jesienna chandra w firmie pełnej przeżartych rutyną ludzi?

Matthias wielokrotnie powtarzał im, że powinni zacząć suplementować witaminę C oraz D, ale gdy po raz kolejny odpowiedziało mu sześć par zmarszczonych brwi i podbitych spojrzeń, sam pozwolił melancholijnej atmosferze zatopić go na samym dnie.

Aż do piątku, kiedy cząstkowy powód wszechobecnego uciemiężenia w końcu się objawił w postaci Lukasa Bondevika oznajmującego mu, że po południu odbędzie się zebranie zespołów, a Matthias ma towarzyszyć jemu oraz Natalii jako techniczny.

Aha, to pewnie dlatego wszyscy wyglądali, jakby zaraz mieli iść na ścięcie, pomyślał, przypominając sobie, że coś podobnego miało już kiedyś miejsce w ciągu jego trzymiesięcznej kariery. Tyle że poprzednie zebranie nie pozostawiło po sobie takiego spustoszenia.

Generalnie, Matthias niewiele wiedział na temat tego typu spraw, gdyż główną zasadą w tej pracy było “nie rozmawiać o pracy”, z wyjątkiem narzekania na współpracowników i podwładnych. Tak więc nikt nigdy nie wytłumaczył mu, co ma miejsce na zebraniach, w każdym dziale z osobna ani czym dokładnie zajmują się jego koledzy.

 

Na godzinę przed rozpoczęciem spotkania Matthias udał się wraz z czołowym mechanikiem do ogromnej sali z wielkim, okrągłym stołem zajmującym prawie całą jej przestrzeń.

Tam obaj sprawdzili, czy wszystkie kable są poprawnie podłączone i czy cały system działa bez zarzutu. Działał. Wtedy też Matthias zasiadł przy swoim zaszczytnym pulpicie w kącie sali, zapoznał się z planem zebrania i ułożył w odpowiedniej kolejności wszystkie pliki tekstowe i materiały przysłane na firmowy email przez kilkadziesiąt osób.

Skończył w momencie, gdy pierwsi pracownicy zaczęli przekraczać próg sali i zajmować przydzielone miejsca.

Aleksander oraz Berwald po obu stronach Lukasa i Natalii, Arthur i Francis z kadr, Feliks z działu obsługi klienta, Elizavetta, Roderich oraz Basch Zwingli z księgowości, Ravis Galante ze sprzedaży, Kiku Honda z reklamy oraz Emma z działu badawczo-rozwojowego. Same największe szychy.

Dopiero w takim towarzystwie Matthias zauważył, jak różnorodne narodowo ono jest. Co, pomimo wszechobecnej globalizacji, i tak było dość nietypowe.

Gdy Lukas odchrząknął, wszelakie rozmowy ucichły, a oczy wszystkich skupiły się na jego betonowej masce profesjonalizmu. Lukas opowiadał o statystykach tak nudnych, że Matthias co minutę musiał zmieniać pozycję, by przypadkiem nie zasnąć. Raz został zgromiony wzrokiem, kiedy to przez przypadek otworzył nie tę prezentację, którą powinien.

Tuż potem głos zabrał Aleksander Balakov, zmęczony bardziej niż zwykle, o ile to możliwe, a jego ton odzwierciedlał nudną prezencję. Berwald miał tak ciężki akcent, że aż zjadał niektóre głoski i Matthias miał spory problem ze zrozumieniem go, lecz Lukas pokiwał głową i podziękował za zwięźle przekazane informacje. Następnie każdy przedstawiciel danego wydziału opowiedział szczegółowo o postępach i przeszkodach, którym jego zespół musiał stawić czoła w minionym miesiącu.

W połowie tyrady Bascha, czyjś telefon rozdzwonił się tak głośno, że Aleksander aż się skrzywił.

Ku przerażeniu Matthiasa, telefon należał do Lukasa, który bez względu na przemowę pana Zwingli oraz każdego innego współpracownika zwyczajnie odebrał. Po drgającym kąciku ust Elizavetty i zmarszczonych brwiach Arthura, Matthias zdał sobie sprawę, że to nie była najmądrzejsza z decyzji.

Po pięciu sekundach niezręcznej ciszy na twarzy Lukasa można było dostrzec coś bliskiego żywym emocjom, które Norweg tak rzadko okazywał.

\- Szefie? - zapytał Francis, jedyny na tyle odważny, by zadziałać.

Lukas zdawał się w ogóle nie zarejestrować zadanego pytania, gdyż w następnej chwili już stał na nogach i kierował się biegiem w stronę wyjścia. Matthias czuł się, jakby widział tę sytuację w zwolnionym tempie. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia, co się dzieje; był zdezorientowany tak, jak nigdy. Zresztą nie on jeden.

\- Lukas! - krzyknęła Natalia, lecz ten już zniknął za drzwiami, które trzasnęły głośno i ciężko.

Nie tracąc ani chwili, kobieta ruszyła za nim.

Wszyscy wymieniali ze sobą albo pytające, albo nerwowe spojrzenia; gdzieś w tyle niektórzy wymieniali świszczące szepty. Tuż potem wszystkie oczy zwróciły się w stronę Matthiasa, który miał cichą nadzieję, że uda mu się wymknąć niepostrzeżenie. Nie tym razem.

Lukas Bondevik chce mnie upupić, pomyślał, z rezygnacją zamykając laptopa.

\- No, Matthias, co tym razem wypadło naszemu wspaniałemu szefowi, że postanowił opuścić nas bez słowa?

\- Czy to jakiś żart? Czy on zdaje sobie sprawę, ile czasu każdy z nas poświęcił na przygotowanie tego wszystkiego?

\- Kto by pomyślał, że szefowie w warzywniakach są bardziej kompetentni niż szefowie elitarnych firm!

\- Widziałem, jak kilka razy wyszedł z pracy wcześniej, niż powinien, a teraz to! Myśli, że wszystko mu wolno!

Matthias słuchał tego wszystkiego, zapewniając, że on sam nie wiedział, dlaczego sprawy potoczyły się w ten sposób. Tak bardzo, jak pragnął obronić Lukasa, wiedział, że jego zachowanie w tej sytuacji potrzebowałoby naprawdę solidnego usprawiedliwienia, by uzyskać wybaczenie reszty.

Elizavetta trzasnęła papierami w stół z takim impetem, że wszyscy zamilkli.

\- Dajcie spokój. Chodźmy do domu.

\- Dobrze mówi! - zawtórował jej Feliks.

\- Przecież wszyscy dobrze wiemy, że Bondevik ma nas w dupie. Nie bądźcie tacy zaskoczeni.

\- Nie sądzisz, że to trochę za mocne słowa? Nie masz pojęcia, co mu wypadło, a wszczynasz mały bunt - skomentował Arthur Kirkland.

\- Mógł coś powiedzieć. Cokolwiek. Ale w końcu są równi i równiejsi.

\- Folwark zwierzęcy to wciąż za mocne porównanie - kłócił się dalej Arthur.

\- Przestań go idolizować, to może przejrzysz na oczy.

Matthias przysłuchiwał się temu wszystkiemu z zawiązanymi rękoma. Przeczuwał, że za chwilę wszystkie rozmowy ewoluują w podobną kłótnię, a on nie wiedział, jak to powstrzymać. W liceum był niezłym liderem, ale podczas studiów zapomniał, jak się to robi. Kątem oka dostrzegł, jak Aleksander Balakov wymyka się ukradkiem, wykorzystując wszechobecne zamieszanie.

Może to nie najgorszy pomysł, przeszło Matthiasowi przez myśl.

\- Jak chccie yść to ydźcie - powiedział Berwald, by jakoś zapanować nad wszystkimi. Jako trzeci z kolei w zarządzie firmy miał taki obowiązek.

Matthias chciał go za to całować po rękach.

Począwszy od Emmy, a skończywszy na Berwaldzie, wszyscy opuścili salę i po chwili wśród czterech kątów na nowo zapanowała cisza i spokój. Matthias, czując się zobowiązany do doprowadzenia pomieszczenia do porządku, został, by wyłączyć z prądu wszystkie wtyczki. Nie rozmontował rzutnika oraz kabli, ponieważ przeczuwał, że to zebranie niedługo zostanie powtórzone.

Wrócił do pustego biura. Przez godzinę siedział na fotelu i nudził się, czekając na powrót Lukasa bądź Natalii. Nie wrócili.

W końcu zebrał się w sobie i wyłączył wszystkie urządzenia z prądu. Nie była to powszechna praktyka, ale zrobił to na wypadek, gdyby po jego wyjściu coś zajęło się ogniem. Wtedy nikt nie kazałby mu płacić rekompensaty, bo zwyczajnie nie potrafiliby udowodnić mu winy.

Wyłączając komputer Lukasa, przyjrzał się wiszącym po jego prawej obrazom. Lodowe pustynie, zorze polarne, ogromne lodowce. Ten człowiek naprawdę musi kochać swoją ojczyznę, Matthias uśmiechnął się.

Spoglądając z progu na skąpane w ciemności pomieszczenie żałował, że nie miał numeru telefonu Lukasa, by móc zapytać, czy wszystko w porządku.

 

 

**5**

W sobotę, z samego rana, Matthias został powitany przez esemesa od Gilberta.

 

**Gilbert**

szykuj dupę  
idziemy na kebsa  
będę za piętnaście minut

 

Matthias zwlókł się z łóżka i z zadowoleniem dostrzegł, że jest grubo po dziewiątej. Dawno się tak nie wyspałem, pomyślał, przeczesując szafę w poszukiwaniu czegoś, co pachniało w miarę świeżo. Życie samemu powoli pokazywało swoje drugie oblicze, którym były obowiązki związane z porządkiem. 

W końcu znalazł parę dresowych spodni noszonych tylko raz, a na koszulkę od piżamy nałożył czarny polar. Umył zęby dość niedokładnie, mając na uwadze fakt, że lada chwila i tak będzie śmierdział na kilometr sosem czosnkowym. Przeczesał włosy, które po kilkunastu sekundach i tak opadły; resztki żelu nie potrafiły utrzymać ich w górze.

Mam nadzieję, że nie spotkam nikogo znajomego, wzruszył ramionami przez lustrem.

A skoro już mowa o znajomych, to wciąż nie dawała mu spokoju pewna myśl - czy u Lukasa wszystko w porządku? Nie rozumiał, czemu tak się tym przejmuje. Może dlatego, że Lukas był ostatnią osobą, którą można by posądzić o takie nagłe wyjście z zebrania bez słowa? A jak wiadomo, zebrania to nie byle co, to firmowa świętość.

Pewnie w poniedziałek wszystko się wyjaśni.

 

 

Wyszedł z bloku w momencie, w którym Gilbert podjechał swoim sportowym autem.

\- Co tak nagle? - zapytał Matthias w ramach powitania tuż po tym, jak usiadł po stronie pasażera. Przybił z Gilbertem żółwika.  
\- Babsko Ludwisia wpadło z samego rana - odparł, lecz widząc zmarszczone brwi Matthiasa, rozwinął swoją wypowiedź. - Kij w dupie. Okropnie nieznośna. Zarozumiała. Poza tym, nie chcę udawać, że nic nie słyszę, gdy będą iść na całego jak jakieś króliki.

Matthias zaśmiał się, nie okazując ani krzty współczucia.  
\- Brzmi jak żeńska wersja Ludwiga.  
\- Och, bo nią jest! Mam nadzieję, że szybko się rozejdą. Nie zniosę dwóch Ludwigów narzekających nad moim uchem.  
\- Ciągle zapominam, że to ty jesteś jego starszym bratem, a nie na odwrót.  
\- Każdy mi to mówi. - Gilbert przewrócił oczami. - Mam tego po dziurki w nosie. Byłbym bardzo wdzięczny, gdyby przynajmniej mój najlepszy kumpel przestał wypominać mi błędy młodości.

Podczas gdy Ludwig po ukończeniu szkoły średniej ciężko pracował, by zdobyć fundusze na założenie firmy, dzisiaj dobrze prosperującej, jego starszy brat, który z założenia powinien być bardziej odpowiedzialny, podróżował, pił i oglądał się za nieosiągalnymi kobietami zamiast kontynuować naukę na uniwersytecie. W końcu zaczął studiować w tym samym roku, co Matthias, tyle że Matthias nie zrobił sobie żadnej przerwy. Były między nimi trzy lata różnicy.  
\- Tak w ogóle, to Ludwig nie spotyka się dalej z tym Włochem? Wyglądali na szczęśliwych.  
\- Jesteś jakiś opóźniony, czy co? Już chyba z rok nie są razem. - Gilbert założył okulary przeciwsłoneczne. - Według mnie, to dobrze, że w końcu się opamiętał. Mam nadzieję, że nigdy nie był na dole, eww.

Matthias uśmiechnął się przesadnie i uroczystym tonem obwieścił:  
\- W czoko jest spoko.  
\- Staaary… Proszę, nie przed jedzeniem. Ani po. Najlepiej to nigdy. Nie przeszkadza mi, że Ty i Ludwiś fikacie w obie strony, ale moje wspaniałe jestestwo nie potrzebuje szczegółów.

Matthias nie miał zamiaru odpuścić. Dokuczanie Gilbertowi było wyjątkowo zabawnym zajęciem.  
\- Pragnę cię - powiedział nagle, kładąc dłoń na udzie albinosa.  
\- AAA, weź wydupiaj!

Gdyby Gilbert nie prowadził właśnie auta, zapewne wywiązałaby się z tego niepoważna bójka. Co w ich przypadku było jedną z form okazywania sobie braterstwa.

 

Dziesięć minut później obaj siedzieli na ławce, wsuwając z zabójczą prędkością ogromne kebaby.  
\- Ale pali - mruknął Matthias, wrażliwszy na pikantne jedzenie.  
\- Mhm… Pycha.

Gilbert wyjął telefon i zrobił zdjęcie zarówno im, jak i nadgryzionym kebabom. Dobrał odpowiedni filter, pole przeznaczone na tekst zapełnił emotikonami, po czym rozesłał wszystkim swoim snapchatowym znajomym.

 

Matthias uznał to za dobry moment, by poruszyć temat, który zaprzątał mu głowę od kilku dni.  
\- Hej, Gilbo?  
\- Co?  
\- Myślałeś kiedyś o założeniu rodziny?  
\- Coś ci się stało?  
\- Co masz na myśli?  
\- Czemu nagle wyskakujesz z takim gównem?  
\- To chyba ten wiek - westchnął Matthias, spoglądając na zachmurzone, październikowe niebo.  
\- Pewnie, że myślałem. I doszedłem do wniosku, że to nie dla mnie. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Przynajmniej na razie. Czasami mam wrażenie, że Ludwig dostał tę porcję dojrzałości, która powinna była się trafić mnie.  
\- Ostatnio tak sobie myślałem, że rodzina to dość elastyczny termin.  
\- Może trochę jaśniej, panie filozofie?  
\- Jak to jest, że jednego dnia, kiedy mówimy “moja rodzina”, mamy na myśli siebie i swoich rodziców, a kolejnego już tylko swoją żonę i dzieci?

Gilbert milczał przez chwilę, co można uznać za znak, że szczerze zastanawiał się nad postawionym przed nim pytaniem.  
\- Nie wiem. Zapytaj boga, czy coś. Dla mnie rodzina to tylko i wyłącznie Ludwiś.  
\- Sam widzisz? To elastyczny koncept!

Gilbert uniósł jeden kącik ust do góry, jakby zadowolony z nagłego olśnienia.  
\- Jak dla mnie, to rodziną mógłbyś nazwać nawet siebie i swojego kota. Bo, bądźmy szczerzy, tak to się najprawdopodobniej skończy, kesese.

Matthias sam wybuchnął śmiechem, słysząc idiotyczny chichot przyjaciela.

 

Przez chwilę jedli w ciszy. Patrząc na kiwające się z boku na bok korony drze, Matthias wyobraził sobie, jak mogłaby wyglądać jedna z wersji jego przyszłości. Niekoniecznie taka, jaką sugerował Gilbert. Wzorowy mąż wracający wieczorem z pracy. Uśmiechnięte dziecko biegnące w jego stronę i krzyczące “tata!”. Śliczna blondynka o fiołkowych oczach cmokająca go na powitanie w usta. Wieczór spędzony na rozmowach przy herbacie i czułych gestach. To był uroczy obrazek, Matthias musiał przyznać.

Ale to nie ja, doszedł po chwili do wniosku.  
\- Chyba nie chciałbym mieć dzieci.  
\- Niektórzy nie powinni. - Gilbert wzruszył ramionami, nie pokazując po sobie żadnych emocji. - Lepiej zdać sobie z tego sprawę teraz, niż męczyć się przez resztę życia już po fakcie. Jak na przykład moja stara.

Matthias wiedział, że, wbrew pozorom, sytuacja rodzinna Gilberta dalece różniła się od idealnej. Pomimo że ani Gilbert, ani Ludwig nigdy nie usłyszeli plasku, z jakim otwarta dłoń uderza o skórę, to nigdy też nie poczuli, co to znaczy matczyna miłość. Matthias nie znał wielu szczegółów, ponieważ nie był to temat na lekką rozmowę, a on, pomimo swej słynnej nietaktowności, miał wystarczająco oleju w głowię, by zaoferować pocieszenie zamiast wścibskich pytań.  
\- Boję się tylko, że zmienię zdanie, jak będzie już za późno i skończę z depresją. Czasem wydaje mi się, że to właśnie z tej zmiennej natury wynika ludzkie nieszczęście - westchnął Matthias. - Dlatego boję się dorosłości. Dwadzieścia pięć lat minęło zdecydowanie za szybko, bo ja wciąż nie pożegnałem się z moim wewnętrznym dzieckiem.  
\- Nawet nie próbuj. Jeśli pewnego dnia staniesz się trzecim Ludwigiem w moim życiu, to osobiście cię wypatroszę. A teraz chodź. - Gilbert wstał z ławki i pociągnął go za fraki.  
\- Dokąd?  
\- Chlać.  
\- Ale ledwo wybiła dziesiąta! RANO!  
\- Im wcześniej zaczniemy, tym szybciej wybiję ci z głowy ten kryzys egzystencjalny.

 

 

Gilbert rzeczywiście spełnił swój zamiar, ponieważ następnego ranka Matthias nawet nie pamiętał, czego dotyczyła ich ostatnia rozmowa. Wiedział jedynie, że gdy skończyli szlajać się po barach i kibicować swojej ulubionej drużynie piłkarskiej, Gilbert zaproponował, by poszli na jakiś przypadkowy koncert. Wyszli po dwóch godzinach, ponieważ z każdym utworem muzyka albo traciła na jakości, albo ich słuch tracił na ostrości (z wiadomych powodów). Tak więc skończyli w popularnym klubie studenckim, chociaż studentami już od dawna nie byli. Nikt nie był na tyle miły, by poprosić ich o legitymację, a że widocznie wyglądali tak młodo i rześko, to czemu by nie skorzystać?

Szybko okazało się, że na sali bawi się kilka znajomych twarzy, obecnych studentów piątego roku, z którymi Matthias rok temu nawiązał całkiem ciepłe stosunki.

Tańcząc (a właściwie kiwając się z boku na bok, z boku na bok…), Matthias nagle poczuł, jakby trafił go piorun. Co Lukas by sobie pomyślał, gdyby mnie teraz zobaczył? Czy za coś takiego mógłbym wylecieć?

Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, że przecież nie robi nic złego.

No, niby tak, pomyślał, ale z drugiej strony nie chciałbym, żeby zobaczył mnie w takim stanie. On pewnie woli zadawać się z dojrzalszymi ludźmi.

Dojrzałość to twoja największa obawa, pamiętasz? Dojrzałość jest przerażająca. Nie chcesz być dorosły, przypomniała mu świadomość.

Nie chcę być dorosły, powtórzył za nią, ale chcę poznać go bliżej.

Tuż po chwili Matthias został wyrwany z zadumy przez Gilberta, który widocznie zauważył na jego twarzy ślady myślenia.

 

Teraz jednak, gdy leżał sam w swoim łóżku, z czterema ścianami do towarzystwa, nikt nie mógł powstrzymać go przed pytaniem się bez końca: czego chcę?

Nie zabrało mu długo dojście do wniosku, że jego sytuacja jest beznadziejna. Jeśli chciałbym zostać kolegą Lukasa także poza pracą, to najprawdopodobniej musiałbym zachowywać się jak dorosły. Ale ja nie chcę być dorosły, więc mogę zapomnieć o best friends forever. Przynajmniej na to wygląda. To takie głupie, wzdychał bez przerwy nad swoim losem. W szkole nigdy nie potrafił utożsamić się z bohaterami starożytnych tragedii, ale teraz w końcu wiedział, jak to jest być z góry skazanym na niepowodzenie.

 

By jakoś podnieść się na duchu, postanowił zadzwonić do swoich rodziców. To zazwyczaj poprawiało mu nastrój, ponieważ jego mama nadawała na tych samych falach co on w kwestii poczucia humoru, a tata, chociaż nie odzywał się zbyt często, przez całe życie stał za Matthiasem murem, nieważne czy ten wygrywał konkursy czy oblewał egzaminy. Pewnym było, że zawsze znajdzie jakiś sposób, by pokrzepić jego młodzieńcze serce.

\- Hej, hej, co tam u moich kochanych staruszków? - powitał ich w swoim stylu.  
\- Jak śmiesz! Twoja matka wciąż jest młoda!  
\- Przynajmniej duchem - dodał jego tato.

Cóż, to chyba rodzinne, przemknęło mu przez myśl. Od teraz będzie mógł zwalać swoją infantylność na genetykę.

Porozmawiali chwilę o pracy, o plotkach, którymi żyją sąsiedzi jego rodziców, aż temat w końcu zszedł na życie uczuciowe. Jak zwykle.

\- No, Matthias, poznałeś kogoś ciekawego w tej swojej firmie?

Matthias nienawidził tego typu pytań już od podstawówki, teraz jednak przynajmniej rodzice pytali go o “kogoś”, a nie o “dziewczynę”.

\- Chyba nie, skład mojej paczki wciąż bez zmian! Chociaż...ostatnio jak zszedłem do piwnicy, to jakaś baba kazała mi naprawić drukarkę, więc od razu uciekłem. Tak chyba nie zaczynają się wielkie miłości, co nie?  
\- Nie sądzę… - Jego matka skrzywiła się nieznacznie. - A jak tam twój szef? Dobrze cię traktuje?  
\- Nie narzekam. - Matthias wzruszył ramionami, co jego rodzice mogli zobaczyć przez kamerkę. - Ostatnio podwiózł mnie do, yyy, restauracji - lepiej, żeby się nie dowiedzieli, że do baru - i przeszliśmy na “ty”! Chyba. Bo odtąd nie rozmawialiśmy. Więc trudno mi to potwierdzić.  
\- Czy ten mężczyzna jest dobrze wychowany?  
\- Totalnie, to prawdziwy profesjonalista!  
\- To wspaniale! Spotyka się z kimś? Jeśli chcesz, to zaproś go kiedyś na obiad! Może taki ułożony człowiek w końcu postawiłby cię do pionu.  
\- Maaamo… - jęknął Matthias, prawie zapadając się pod ziemię z zażenowania. - Wielkie dzięki, teraz nie będę mógł na niego spojrzeć bez twoich komentarzy zatruwających mi mózg! Poza tym, o co ci chodzi z postawieniem mnie do pionu? Dobrze sobie radzę, musisz przyznać!  
\- Ale piłeś! Słyszę po twoim głosie! To pewnie znowu sprawka tego Gilberta, mam rację?  
\- To było moje pierwsze wyjście na miasto od miesiąca!

Jego rodzice nigdy nie rozumieli, że ich syn tylko się w ten sposób relaksuje, a nie powoli popada w alkoholizm. Zresztą, istniało sto innych sposobów na odpoczynek i Matthias równie często po nie sięgał. Jedynie z Gilbertem zazwyczaj kończył pod wpływem alkoholu. Hej, może to rzeczywiście jego wpływ!

Aby nie doszło do kłótni, wypadało jak najszybciej zmienić temat na jakiś neutralny.  
\- Tato? - zaczął Matthias, ignorując spojrzenie matki.  
\- Synu?  
\- Czy norweski to trudny język?

Jego ojciec, wyraźnie zbity z tropu, uniósł brwi, a Matthias przeklinał się w duchu, zrzucając winę za to pytanie na swoją matkę i jej wcześniejsze sugestywne komentarze dotyczące Lukasa.

\- Nie powiedziałbym… Całkiem podobny do naszego… A co? Będziesz się uczył? Przecież znasz już trzy… Ale jeśli naprawdę tego chcesz, to czemu nie…

To prawda, Matthias znał angielski, niemiecki oraz hiszpański, czyli główne europejskie języki, ale nigdy nie przyszło mu na myśl nauczyć się mowy swoich sąsiadów.

\- Jeszcze nie wiem, tak tylko pytam - odparł, siląc się na nonszalancję.  
\- Lepiej skup się na awansie, już i tak za dużo pieniędzy poszło na te wszystkie twoje kursy językowe! - wtrąciła się matka.  
\- Wiem, wiem, tak, tak, postaram się, pa, pa.

Chwilę jeszcze podroczyli się nawzajem, a po skończonej rozmowie Matthias znów został sam na sam ze sobą. Nie miał pojęcia, co w niego wstąpiło. Czemu jego mama musiała zasadzać w jego głowie takie głupie, bezsensowne myśli? Na dodatek norweski? Naprawdę? Matthias miał wrażenie, że lada chwila oszaleje.

 

 

Najlepszym lekarstwem na głupotę był, według Matthiasa, wysiłek fizyczny.

Nic tak nie oczyszczało mózgu jak gorące mięśnie, suche gardło i zadyszka po półgodzinnym joggingu. Matthias uwielbiał to uczucie, gdy miał ochotę osunąć się na najbliższą ławkę i skonać, lecz wciąż parł do przodu ku niezadowoleniu swojego organizmu. Później mi za to podziękujesz, skurczybyku, mawiał wtedy do siebie, ciesząc się, że nigdy w życiu nie zapalił papierosa.

Tak się akurat złożyło, że w tę niedzielę warunki atmosferyczne podejrzanie dopisywały. Żadnej zapowiedzi deszczu, jedynie kilka leniwych chmur na horyzoncie, dużo słońca i ciepły powiew wiatru. Pogoda wymarzona (jak na listopadowe standardy oczywiście).

Tak więc Matthias udał się do swojego ulubionego parku, jedynego w okolicy z naturalnymi ścieżkami, a nie asfaltem, od którego bolały kolana, i ruszył truchtem swoją ulubioną trasą.

Po dziesięciu minutach dotarł do tej bardziej malowniczej części, częściej odwiedzanej przez ludzi. Nie mylił się, nawet o tej porze miejsce dudniło życiem, ponieważ już z daleka dobiegł go płacz dziecka i szmer rozmów.

Matthias także lubił przebiegać przez ten odcinek. Graniczył on bezpośrednio z lasem, skąd dochodził rześki zapach drewna i żywicy, który kojąco działał na zmysły. Poza tym, podczas biegania mógł podziwiać wszystko, co ów park miał do zaoferowania - złoto-czerwone liście tworzące iście jesienną atmosferę, kolorową fontannę, kamienne pomniki, fruwające ptaki, sadzawkę z rybkami, Lukasa Bondevika.

Lukasa Bondevika, który siedział na ławce i czytał książkę. Ubrany w czarne dresy i szarą bluzę.

Matthias oszacował, że konfrontacja nastąpi za około dziesięć sekund. Przez pierwsze pięć rozważał zawrócenie, ale to nie wchodziło w grę, ponieważ szczerze chciał porozmawiać z Lukasem sam na sam, tak jak niedawno w aucie.

3\. Co jak pomyśli, że jestem jego stalkerem? Nie no, nie wygląda mi na paranoika.

2\. O nie, a co jak jest z kimś umówiony? Będzie niezręcznie, jak w pewnej chwili będę musiał sobie pójść.

1\. Matko, miałaś rację. Jak ktoś może tak dobrze wyglądać w worku na ziemniaki? On pływa w tej bluzie! Co nie zmienia faktu, że wciąż jest pociągający. Że niby co? Moja chcica się objawia? Skądże, ja tylko obiektywnie oceniam jego poziom atrakcyjności! Zdystansowane typy zawsze mają wokół siebie jakąś aurę niebezpieczeństwa. Hej, to że kręcą mnie takie typy nie znaczy, że kręci mnie akurat Lukas Bondevik, prawda? PRAWDA?

Gdy Matthias w końcu oprzytomniał po tym nagłym objawieniu, okazało się, że stał tuż obok ławki Lukasa na tyle długo, by ten zwrócił na niego uwagę zza swojej książki.

\- Panie Kohler?  
\- Ach! Szefie! - Matthias prawie podskoczył, przestraszony intensywnością, z jaką jasne oczy wpatrywały się w jego duszę. Zaraz mnie przejrzy i będę mógł zabierać manatki, pomyślał.  
\- Może spróbujmy jeszcze raz? - Lukas odchrząknął. - Matthiasie?  
\- Szefie? - Matthias rozejrzał się w obie strony, poszukując kamery z Prank TV. Czego on od niego chciał!?  
\- Lukasie.  
\- Lukasie - powtórzył za nim Matthias, do końca nie wiedząc, czy dobrze postępuje.  
\- Właśnie tak - pochwalił go Lukas. - Nie mam nic przeciwko temu, by po pracy zwracać się do mnie po imieniu, ale prawie nikt tego nie robi. Wiesz może, dlaczego?  
\- Och, to na pewno wynika z szacunku!  
\- Nie ze strachu?

Matthias przełknął ślinę. Lukas nie posłał w jego stronę ani cienia uśmiechu, dlatego nie wiadomo, czy pytał poważnie, czy tylko się z nim droczył. Chciałem porozmawiać, ale nie tak!  
\- Spokojnie. Nie urodziłem się wczoraj. - Lukas poruszył ramionami, co równie dobrze mogło być wzruszeniem, jak i tikiem. - Mam tylko nadzieję, że ty się mnie nie boisz?

Matthias sam nie znał odpowiedzi na to pytanie, ale stwierdził, że będzie lepiej, jak odpowie przecząco.

\- Jasne, że nie. Na dowód moich słów usiądę na tej samej ławce, co ty. Nawet obok ciebie. Połowa pracowników już by nie żyła na tym etapie, bo dostaliby zawału z przerażenia.  
\- Jak dobrze dla nich, że większość czasu spędzam z biurze. Nie muszą przebywać w moim pobliżu.

Siadając w odległości kilku centymetrów od Lukasa, Matthias poczuł delikatną woń dymu. Pomimo tego musiał przyznać, że równy z niego gość. Chociaż jego poczucie humoru było poniekąd dziwne, to prywatnie wydawał się być interesującym rozmówcą. Czyżby to we właśnie tej wersji Lukasa zakochała się Natalia? Nic dziwnego, przeszło mu przez myśl.

Kilka sekund minęło bez zamienienia pojedynczego słowa. Matthias zerknął na towarzysza, ale ten tylko wpatrywał się tępo przed siebie. Czy to wystarczający sygnał, by położyć kres tej niezręcznej ciszy?

Już otwierał usta, by zadać nie najgłupsze pytanie, gdy został uprzedzony przez Lukasa.  
\- A więc biegasz?  
\- Uch, tak, czasami. Póki co nie stać mnie na siłownię, więc do zimy pozostaje mi tylko bieganie.  
\- Bardzo dobrze. Przy pracy siedzącej, takiej jak nasza, wysiłek fizyczny jest niezwykle ważny. - Lukas pokiwał głową, jakby gratulując sobie mądrego stwierdzenia. - Też kiedyś biegałem, ale teraz nie mam czasu.

Matthiasa korciło, by zapytać o powód, ale postanowił nieco rozładować napięcie paplając bez sensu.

\- Od pięciu miesięcy biegam, kiedy mogę, przez to boję się, że lada chwila moje bicki będą wyglądać jak gumiżelki w porównaniu do całego dołu. Bo wiesz, bicki to taki lep na muchy! W sensie, wszystkim się podobają ładne bicki u młodych mężczyzn...oczywiście takie nieprzesadzone. Jak widzę mutantów na sterydach, to mi włosy dęba stają! Znaczy ja wiem, że codziennie mi stoją… - poklepał się po najeżonych kosmykach - ale zdradzę ci sekret. Mogę? Są sztuczne, totalnie. Nawet nie wiesz, ile płacę miesięcznie za wszystkie żele do włosów. Pieruńsko dużo! Jak tak teraz o tym myślę, to pewnie dlatego nie stać mnie na siłownię.

Lukas przechylił głowę lekko w jego stronę, co było połową sukcesu, i milczał. I milczał. Matthias zaczął wewnętrznie panikować. Życie jest miłe, ale jak zaraz rozkaże mi się wynosić, to chyba się powieszę.

\- Pewnie tak - mruknął w końcu Lukas i natychmiast odwrócił wzrok. Wydawał się spięty.  
\- Co ciekawego tam czytasz? - Matthias postawił na temat, który mógł być Lukasowi bliższy.

Lukas bez słowa podał mu książkę. Była po norwesku.  
\- To podręcznik z fizyki.  
\- Czemu akurat to? Nie wolisz po pracy poczytać czegoś lżejszego? - zapytał Matthias, zaraz jednak zreflektował się, gdyż zdał sobie sprawę, że jego pytanie mogło mieć oskarżający wydźwięk. - Nie, żeby było w tym coś złego, uch, po prostu się zastanawiam, nie myśl, że się śmieję, czy coś…  
\- Studiowałem fizykę. - Lukas sięgnął po książkę, a Matthias pozwolił mu ją zabrać. - Zanim nie dostałem w spadku firmy.  
\- Och...

Zjebałem, pomyślał Matthias, kurcząc się pod lustrującym spojrzeniem Norwega.

\- Zakładam, że wiesz, w jakich odbyło się to warunkach. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Musiałem rzucić studia, bo nie potrafiłem pogodzić podwójnego życia studenta i przedsiębiorcy. A szkoda. Naprawdę lubiłem fizykę.

Matthias przez chwilę wahał się między powiedzeniem, że mu przykro, a zapewnieniem, że może tak miało być. W końcu stwierdził, że oba wyjścia są głupie i załatwił to po swojemu.

\- Opowiesz mi coś ciekawego?  
\- Z fizyki? - Lukas uniósł wysoko brwi, a Matthias dopiero wtedy zauważył, że mężczyzna w ogóle je posiada, bowiem były niemalże tak jasne, jak jego włosy.  
\- Tak. Oczywiście jeśli to nie problem, zero przymusu…  
\- Z chęcią.

Przez twarz Lukasa przebiegło coś, co mogło być cieniem uśmiechu, a jego ciało momentalnie się rozluźniło, podobnie jak dotychczas napięta atmosfera. Matthias powoli wypuścił powietrze. Jestem w czarnej doopie, pomyślał, błagając bogów o łaskę nad jego marnym, słabym, ludzkim żywotem, którego sensem stało się nagle wywołanie uśmiechu na twarzy Lukasa Bondevika.

\- Hmm… Kojarzysz na pewno jakiś film science fiction, w którym ma miejsce wielka eksplozja, prawda? To totalna bzdura. W przestrzeni kosmicznej nie ma atmosfery, więc nie byłoby żadnego płomienia, co najwyżej zobaczylibyśmy kawałki gorącej plazmy. Jeśli w ogóle coś byśmy zobaczyli... Statki kosmiczne poruszają się z niewyobrażalną prędkością, więc takie zderzenie trwałoby ułamek sekundy.

Matthias zdumiał się, słysząc taki potok słów z ust Lukasa. To chyba najdłuższy w ciągu całej ich znajomości.

\- Reżyserzy o tym nie wiedzą? Czy po prostu ignorują?  
\- Ktoś na pewno musiał ich już uświadomić… Pewnie im więcej wybuchów, tym lepszy dochód ze sprzedaży biletów.  
\- W zamian za pokazywanie przekłamanej fizyki? Nie dałbym ani centa! - Uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Przypomnienie sobie kolejnej ciekawostki nie zajęło Lukasowi dużo czasu.

\- Jeśli kiedykolwiek zobaczysz, że przytyłeś, to może pocieszy cię fakt, że na równiku ważyłbyś mniej niż na biegunie. Co prawda jest to nieistotna różnica, bo są to wahania rzędu któregoś tam miejsca po przecinku...To zasługa siły odśrodkowej, która zmniejsza ciężar ciała. Największą wartość osiąga na równiku, a nie występuje w ogóle na biegunie, bo...no cóż, biegun się nie obraca.  
\- Nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że fizyka pomoże mi zrzucić kilka kilogramów. No, właściwie to gramów. Zawsze coś.  
\- To bardzo praktyczna dziedzina nauki.  
\- Może się do niej przekonam. Chociaż nie ukrywam, że wolę matematykę. Wszyscy mi powtarzają, że liczę lepiej niż kalkulator!  
\- Matematyka to język fizyki. Bez niej nie byłoby niczego.

 

Dopełniamy się, przemknęło Matthiasowi przez głowę. Omal sobie za to nie przyłożył w twarz. Pocieszył go fakt, że gdyby Natalia jakimś cudem umiała czytać w myślach, to najprawdopodobniej sama by mu przywaliła za takie myśli.

\- Czemu oparzenie się parą boli bardziej niż wrzątkiem? - zapytał, chcąc pokazać, że on także miewał mądre rozkminy.  
\- To dlatego, że gdy para styka się ze skórą, to zamienia się w ciecz i wytwarzana jest dodatkowa energia związana ze zmianą stanu.

Matthias nigdy nie przypuszczał, że mógłby zbliżyć się do kogoś dzięki rozmawianiu o fizyce. Ale tak właśnie było i, o dziwo, to działało! Ze wszystkiego, co Lukas opowiadał, emanowała pasja, której brakowało mu w biurze. Matthias zdał sobie sprawę, że to człowiek, który minął się z powołaniem. Niezależnie od własnej woli, co czyniło tę sytuację jeszcze smutniejszą.  
\- To było tak ciekawe, że aż zaczynam żałować, że nie rozszerzałem fizyki. Widzisz, co ze mną robisz? - Matthias nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie sięgnął po szczyptę dramatyzmu.  
\- To nic takiego…

Speszył się, zdał sobie sprawę Matthias, chociaż nic po sobie nie pokazuje. Nawet teraz zachowuje pełen profesjonalizm.

Ich niezręczna cisza nie trwała długo, ponieważ już po chwili Matthias usłyszał chrzęst żwiru i odgłos zbliżających się kroków. Biegnących. Dość szybko.

\- Lukas! - krzyknął mały chłopiec w momencie, w którym wpadł w ramiona Norwega. Szeroko otwarte. Po sekundzie już szczelnie zamknięte wokół wątłego ciała.

Co?

\- Co się stało? - Wyraz twarzy Lukasa zmiękł tak bardzo, gdy głaskał dzieciaka po plecach, że Matthias miał wątpliwości, czy to wciąż ta sama osoba.  
\- Gdzie moje picie?  
\- Tutaj. - Wyjął z plecaka małą butelkę wody mineralnej.

Dzieciak wypił prawie połowę. Nic dziwnego, ponieważ był tak spocony, że blond włosy przylepiły mu się do czoła. Matthiasa od razu uderzyło jego podobieństwo do Lukasa: blada cera, fiołkowe oczy, jasne kosmyki. Kropka w kropkę.

Chłopiec przylgnął do Lukasa, oparł brodę o jego mostek, a Norweg pogłaskał go po włosach z czułością.

\- Mogę pluszaka? - zapytał malec, wydymając usta.  
\- Tylko nie zgub. - Lukas wyjął z plecaka jakiegoś czarnego ptaka z wielkim dziobem, a uradowany dzieciak pobiegł z powrotem na plac zabaw.

Matthias spoglądał za nim, przetwarzając w głowie tę sytuację.

\- To twój syn? - wypalił, nie potrafiąc utrzymać swojej (wścibskiej) ciekawości na wodzy.  
\- To mój brat - odpowiedział Lukas ostro, spoglądając na niego kątem oka. - Emil.  
\- Nie wiedziałem, że masz brata.

Lukas wzruszył ramionami.

\- Niewiele osób pyta mnie o moją prywatność.

Matthias nie wiedział, czy powinien zacząć zadawać więcej pytań, czy lakoniczna odpowiedź Lukasa była ostrzeżeniem, by tego nie robić. Nagle jednak odwrócił się do tyłu, czując na sobie jakieś palące spojrzenie. Zmieszana kobieta natychmiast odwróciła wzrok, udając, że interesują ją kolorowe liście pod stopami.

\- Jesteś jego prawnym opiekunem?  
\- Tak. - Pokiwał głową. - Chociaż w rzeczywistości jestem wszystkim. Opiekunem, bratem, ojcem, matką… Można by tak wymieniać jeszcze chwilę.  
\- Nie jest ci za ciężko?

 

Lukas spojrzał na niego wzrokiem mówiącym “oczywiście, że jest, głupi jesteś, czy co?”, a Matthias momentalnie skurczył się w sobie. Dziwnie wrażenie, że ktoś go obserwuje, nie pomagało ani trochę.

\- Pomimo tego jak bardzo się staram, wszystko i tak się sypie. Zastanawiałeś się kiedyś, jak trudno jest być samotnym rodzicem?

Matthias przytaknął. Zajmować się energicznym dzieckiem, pilnować, by nic mu się nie stało, wychowywać, jednocześnie pracując nad obustronną relacją, aby pewnego dnia okazało się, że jest się nienawidzonym przez własną pociechę - to na pewno wymagało ogromnego poświęcenia i nerwów.

\- Ja jestem takim samotnym rodzicem - ciągnął dalej Lukas. - Ale oprócz tego jestem też szefem dobrze prosperującej firmy. Nie wspominając już o innych zobowiązaniach… Próbowałem to wszystko pogodzić, ale bez skutku. Zawsze jedno będzie cierpieć kosztem drugiego. Nie mogę być tym dobrym i wyrozumiałym szefem, jakiego na pewno wszyscy chcielibyście mieć, nie zaniedbując w tym samym czasie Emila. - Rzucił znaczącym spojrzeniem w stronę Matthiasa. - On potrzebuje więcej uwagi niż inne dzieci.

\- Nie obwiniam cię - zapewnił szybko Matthias, nieco zszokowany faktem, że Lukas właśnie zwierzył mu się ze swoich małych koszmarów. - Jesteś przyzwoitym szefem.

Lukas uśmiechnął się kwaśno.  
\- Powiedz mi szczerze, ile osób chce mi poderżnąć gardło za to, że uciekłem w piątek?  
\- Um… - Matthias zaniemówił. - Wszyscy? No, może oprócz Arthura.  
\- Zrozumiałe.

Skoro mowa o Arthurze, przypomniało się Matthiasowi, to przegrał zakład. Nie wyleciałem po tygodniu! Teraz będzie musiał przestać dokuczać Francisowi, haha!

\- Dlaczego wyszedłeś wtedy bez słowa? - zapytał Matthias nim zdążył się zastanowić, czy takie pytanie w ogóle było na miejscu. - Martwiłem się. Uch, trochę. Że coś się stało. Coś złego.

Lukas uchylił usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, lecz zawahał się, intensywnie nad czymś myśląc. Matthiasa trochę to przeraziło. Czyżby przekroczył granicę? Za dużo wypaplał i przypadkiem wystraszył Lukasa swoim przywiązaniem?

\- Wydajesz się być godnym zaufania człowiekiem - powiedział w końcu, a tuż po tym z jego ust wylała się rzeka słów. - W czwartek minęły dwa lata od śmierci moich rodziców, więc pojechałem z Aleksandrem i Emilem na cmentarz. Wszystko przebiegło spokojnie. Emil był bardzo grzeczny, prawie w ogóle się nie odzywał. Płakał tylko, jak już wracaliśmy. Myślałem, że to normalne u małych dzieci, ale widocznie nie do końca.

Lukas patrzył przed siebie, wyrzucając z siebie to wszystko bez emocji, zupełnie jakby czytał wycinek z gazety, a nie dzielił się osobistym wyznaniem.

\- W piątek, właśnie podczas zebrania, zadzwoniła do mnie jego wychowawczyni i powiedziała, że Emil nagle zaczął płakać, i nikt nie potrafi go uspokoić. Gdy przyjechałem na miejsce, nawet nie chciał na mnie spojrzeć. Krzyczał, że chce, żeby przyjechała po niego mama albo tata. Że nie uspokoi się, dopóki ich nie zobaczy. To były jedne z najtrudniejszych minut mojego życia. Nie umiałem po raz drugi powiedzieć mu, że nie żyją.

Ostatnie zdanie wypowiedział z takim bólem, że Matthias nie pragnął niczego innego, tylko go przytulić. Może nawet i by się odważył, gdyby był to koniec opowieści. A na razie się na to nie zapowiadało.

\- Przestał płakać dopiero, gdy zobaczył Natalię. Ona… Ona od początku była temu przeciwna. Nie chciała, żebym zabierał Emila na groby. Mówiła, że to za wcześnie. Powinienem był jej posłuchać, nie sądzisz?

Matthias zaniemówił. Miał wrażenie, że tuż przed jego oczami większość puzzli, które dotychczas zebrał, zaczyna układać się w spójną całość. Kawałek rozmowy, którą raz przypadkiem podsłuchał, fotografia na biurku Lukasa, gdzie widocznie był jego brat z rodzicami, a nie on sam.

\- Natalia jest bardzo podobna do twojej mamy, prawda? - zapytał nagle. Sam doszedł do takiego wniosku, gdy tylko zobaczył starszą z kobiet w artykule z wikipedii.  
\- Tak. - Przytaknął. - Emil bardzo się do niej przywiązał.  
\- Ty nie?  
\- Nie rozumiem. Natalia to moja przyjaciółka. Oczywiście, że jestem z nią zżyty. Jeśli zaś pytasz o to, czy widzę w niej moją matkę… - zastanowił się przez chwilę. - Może czasami. Ale nie wpływa to w żaden sposób na naszą relację.

Gdyby Matthias nie posiadał ludzkiej empatii, zapewne wypytałby go o naturę tej relacji, ale to nie miało teraz znaczenia. Liczyło się to, że Lukas obdarował go tak ogromnym kredytem zaufania. Matthias nie wiedział, co takiego zrobił, że na to zasłużył. Dotychczas myślał, że jego próby zacieśnienia znajomości to jedno wielkie pasmo porażek.

Lukas nagle westchnął głęboko, zwróciwszy twarz w stronę listopadowego słońca.

\- Filmy jednak nie kłamią. Naprawdę poczułem się lżej, gdy ci to wszystko powiedziałem.  
\- A ja dowiedziałem się, jakim wspaniałym człowiekiem jest mój szef.

Lukas odwrócił głowę, co w normalnej sytuacji byłoby niegrzeczne, ale Matthias zdał sobie sprawę, że jego komentarz na pewno podziałał na niego krępująco. Jak często ktokolwiek mówił Lukasowi, że świetnie sobie radzi, zapewniał, że wszystko będzie w porządku albo chwalił go jako osobę? Na pewno rzadko. Cóż, wyszło na to, że Matthias będzie musiał uczynić z tego swój obowiązek.

Nagle poczuł, jakby mrówki chodziły mu wzdłuż kręgosłupa.

\- Hej, czy tylko ja mam wrażenie, że jesteśmy obserwowani?  
\- Hm? - Lukas w ułamku sekundy odwrócił głowę tak, że spoglądał wprost na Duńczyka. - Ach, to, ja już się przyzwyczaiłem.  
\- Do czego?  
\- Widzisz te wszystkie kobiety siedzące na innych ławkach? To matki dzieci, które bawią się na placu zabaw. - Matthias rozejrzał się wokół i, rzeczywiście, część pań rzucała w ich stronę nie do końca przychylne spojrzenia. - Pewnie właśnie przypinają nam łatki zboczeńców.  
\- Co? Dlaczego? Nie rozumiem.  
\- Bycie samotną matką jest ciężkie, ale bycie samotnym ojcem to prawdziwe piekło. Gdy inni ludzie na mnie patrzą, nie wiedzą, że jestem bratem Emila. Widzą we mnie młodego, nieodpowiedzialnego ojca, tak więc od początku traktują mnie z podejrzliwością.  
\- Ale to jest kompletnie głupie!  
\- Mówiłem - już się przyzwyczaiłem. Czasami tylko jest mi szkoda Emila, bo gdy pytam innych rodziców, czy możemy się dołączyć do zabawy, to cmokają ustami, a jak już się zgodzą, to zachowują się, jakby robili mi przysługę. Raz jedna mama nawet wypytywała Emila, czy dobrze go traktuję - prychnął, wyraźnie zdegustowany.  
\- Nie wiedziałem, że ludzie są tacy uprzedzeni. Jestem pewien, że Emil jest z tobą szczęśliwy.  
\- Staram się - odparł skromnie. - Nawet nie wiesz, ile musiałem się namęczyć w sądzie. Chcieli oddać go pod opiekę jednej z moich dalszych ciotek, której Emil nigdy nie widział na oczy, tylko dlatego, że byłem młody i że byłem mężczyzną.  
\- Ale wygrałeś.  
\- Tak. Jakbym przegrał, to nigdy bym sobie nie wybaczył.

Matthias nigdy nie przypuszczał, że taka forma dyskryminacji, jaką opisał Lukas, wciąż miała miejsce. Jasne, rozumiał (a nawet poczuł na własnej skórze), że to zazwyczaj matki uczestniczą bardziej w wychowaniu dzieci, ale to nie znaczyło, że ojcowie też nie potrafili zrobić tego, jak należy. Nawet gdy “ojciec” był w rzeczywistości bratem, Matthias wiedział, że jeśli jest nim Lukas, to Emil wyrośnie na dobrego człowieka.

Przez kolejne pięć minut Lukas opowiadał mu, dlaczego wentylator nie ochładza powietrza, tylko wręcz je ociepla, na co Matthias stwierdził, że to niespecjalnie wygórowana cena za chwilę błogiego powiewu w gorące popołudnia.

Dosłownie chwilę później tuż przy ich ławce pojawiła się Natalia, również w dresie i z dużą torbą pod pachą.

\- Jak tam zumba?  
\- Daj spokój. Wszystkie dziewczyny przy każdym ruchu ruszają wszystkim, a ja bujam się w prawo i w lewo jak jakaś kłoda. Ale podobało mi się.

Wyglądało na to, że Natalię, w przeciwieństwie do Matthiasa, stać na karnet do siłowni.

Po minucie dotarł do nich Emil - od razu rzucił się w objęcia Natalii i został w nich przez jakiś czas. To był słodki widok. Teraz Matthias nie miał już wątpliwości, że wraz z Lukasem tworzy ona idealną parę.

\- Idziemy z Emilem na obiad - wyjaśniła kobieta, gdy cała trójka podniosła się z ławki.  
\- Zjedzcie coś dobrego.   
\- Do zobaczenia w pracy - powiedział na odchodne Lukas.

Kąciki jego ust drgnęły w prawie-uśmiechu. Który po chwili zniknął. Ale na pewno tam był.

Matthias wiedział, że to tylko pierwszy, chwilowy przebłysk słońca. Szybkie mrugnięcie okiem i znów chmury. Ale prędzej czy później i one odejdą, dając miejsce ciepłu, bo po zimie zawsze przychodzi wiosna. Powołując się na tę prawidłowość, Matthias był pewien, że ich znajomość też kiedyś rozkwitnie, a gdy lato nadejdzie, przemieni się w najpiękniejszego słonecznika, który będzie stał i stał, niewzruszony jesiennym deszczem ani chłodem zimowego poranka.

 

**6**

Matthias nawijał już od dobrych pięciu minut, nie będąc do końca pewnym, czy siedzący po jego lewej Gilbert w ogóle słucha. Gdyby zerknąć na niego kątem oka, Gilbert wydawał się w stu procentach skupiony na drodze, wzdłuż której obaj jechali. Mimo wszystko Matthias i tak poczuł się lepiej z tego prostego powodu, że w końcu mógł się komuś wygadać, nawet jeśli było to tylko powietrze i niezbyt zainteresowany kumpel.

\- Chwila, czegoś tu nie czaję - odezwał się nagle Gilbert, wyprowadzając go z błędu. - Przedwczoraj miałeś mini kryzys egzystencjalny, a dzisiaj mówisz mi, że lecisz na swojego szefa?

Matthias wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się głupkowato.  
\- No, tak wyszło.  
\- Tak wyszło? Jaja sobie robisz?  
\- Słuchałeś mnie w ogóle? Przed chwilą ci wszystko wytłumaczyłem.  
\- Przyznaję, że w momencie, w którym wspomniałeś o jego wspaniałej pupie, wolałem skupić się na prowadzeniu. - Gilbert zaśmiał się w charakterystyczny dla siebie sposób, nie próbując ukryć jadu.  
\- Ani razu nie wspomniałem o jego pupie! Wkładasz mi w usta swoje własne słowa!  
\- Pewnie wolałbyś mieć włożone w usta coś zupełnie innego, co?  
\- Gilbert! - Matthias oburzył się teatralnie, z całej siły hamując swój napad śmiechu.  
\- No co? Mylę się?  
\- Nie. - Znów uśmiechnął się szeroko, licząc na to, że głupi wyraz twarzy ukryje jego zawstydzenie.  
\- Ew, ta twoja gejoza.  
\- Nie jestem gejem.  
\- Skoro wpatrujesz się w swojego szefa maślanymi oczami, to dla mnie równie dobrze jesteś. Mam tylko nadzieję, że przynajmniej jest przystojny. Mój kumpel zasługuje na kogoś powyżej przeciętnej.

Matthias musiał się zastanowić, ponieważ nie wiedział, czy Lukas był obiektywnie atrakcyjny. Jasne, miał skandynawskie rysy i urzekające oczy, głos godzien pozazdroszczenia, ciało wąskie tam, gdzie powinno. Roztaczał wokół siebie aurę porządku i spokoju. Podczas gdy Matthias uwielbiał te cechy, standardy Gilberta znacznie się różniły. W wielu kwestiach przypominali raczej przeciwległe bieguny, nikt więc nie wiedział, jakim cudem nadal się przyjaźnili.  
\- Może kiedyś ci go pokażę, to sam sobie ocenisz.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że się doczekam.

Dalej jechali w milczeniu, niejednokrotnie przerywanym przez lakoniczne pytania Gilberta dotyczące tego, gdzie powinien skręcić oraz czy daleko jeszcze.

\- Ostatni raz pozwalam ci się wywlekać z łóżka o siódmej rano - zagroził, gwałtownie skręcając na rozległy parking przed wielkim, opasłym budynkiem. - Jak następnym razem zaśpisz, to jesteś zdany na siebie.  
\- To nagły wypadek. Lada chwila i tak kupuję auto.  
\- Dzięki Bogu.  
\- Tak w ogóle, to nie zaczynasz też czasem o dziewiątej?  
\- Dzisiaj o jedenastej. - Uśmiechnął się z wyższością. - Ludwiś ma jakieś sprawy do załatwienia.

Gilbert zaparkował jak najbliżej schodów. Matthias rzucił jeszcze okiem na deskę rozdzielczą, skąd gniewnie spoglądały na niego czerwone cyfry 9:05. Jeśli windy będą mu przychylne, zajedzie na swoje piętro w cztery minuty, wliczając w to czas potrzebny do pokonania wszystkich schodów.

Kątem oka dostrzegł samotną postać dziarskim krokiem wspinającą się po kolejnych stopniach. Tylko Feliksa było stać na taką nonszalancję wobec punktualności. Matthias pomachał mu, wysiadając z auta i żegnając się z Gilbertem.

Feliks zatrzymał się i spojrzał na Matthiasa, jakby zobaczył ducha. Zerknął na zegarek i z przestrachem w oczach krzyknął:  
\- Jesteś samobójcą, czy co!?

Mózg Matthiasa, pozbawiony porannej kawy, miał pewne problemy ze zrozumieniem, do czego owe pytanie ma nawiązywać, ale nie chcąc robić hałasu poczekał ze swoją prośbą o rozwinięcie, dopóki nie znalazł się w odległości metra od blondyna.

\- Wolałbym złamać nogę niż spóźnić się do Bondevika, totalnie.  
\- Ale spóźnianie się własnemu szefowi jest w porządku, tak? - zaśmiał się Matthias.  
\- W moim dziale to ja jestem szefem - oznajmił dumnie Feliks, a Matthias nie wiedział, jak na to odpowiedzieć. - Może nie z tytułu, ale to mnie wysyłają na zebrania i tym podobne, więc jak się spóźniam, to tylko machają ręką. Generalnie to w tej firmie hierarchia jest nieco nieuporządkowana. Nie ma wyraźnych granic. - Wzruszył ramionami.

Matthias także to zauważył, ale nie wpływało to w żaden sposób na jego pracę, więc czym tu się przejmować? Wcisnął przycisk z numerem swojego piętra, gdy już winda zamknęła się za nimi.

\- Teraz tylko powiedz mi szczerze, kto jest ważniejszy? Arthur czy Francis?  
\- Jak jesteś odważny, to sam ich zapytaj - odpowiedział mu na odchodne Feliks, wysiadając jako pierwszy.

Stojąc przed gabinetem Lukasa, Matthias zdał sobie sprawę, że nieco się przeliczył - jego “podróż” z parkingu trwała aż siedem minut. Nigdy wcześniej nie zdarzyło mu się spóźnić, cenił sobie punktualność, lecz teraz czuł się, jakby zawiódł nie tylko szefa, ale także siebie. Nawiedziły go lęki, które ostatni raz odczuwał pierwszego dnia, kiedy to Arthur Kirkland przywiódł go pod te same drzwi i tak po prostu zostawił na pastwę Bondevika. Słyszał bicie swojego serca w skroniach, co było dość rozpraszającą sensacją. Czy dostanie ochrzan? A może na jego potulne “dzień dobry” odpowie milczenie i chłodny wzrok?

Nie przeciągając tego zastania, a tym samym nie wydłużając swojego spóźnienia, Matthias wszedł do pomieszczenia.

Lukas stał przy oknie i wyglądał przez nie, wyraźnie zamyślony, co można było odczytać z jego opanowanego profilu, mętnych oczu, zrelaksowanych warg.

\- Szefie! - zmącił jego spokój Matthias. - Przepraszam za spóźnienie. Dopilnuję, by więcej się to nie powtórzyło.

Przynajmniej ten jeden raz mógł być z siebie dumny, że jego formalne wypowiedzenie zabrzmiało w miarę normalnie.

Lukas odwrócił się do niego; na tle jasnego okna jego sylwetka promieniała wręcz anielską poświatą. Ten widok przywiódł Matthiasowi na myśl objawienie. Jego mózg nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie nawiedził go wizjami kultu na kolanach. Idolizacja ludzi to zła droga, pamiętaj, skarcił się, generalnie to idealizacja czegokolwiek to zła droga.

\- Myślałem, że coś się stało - przyznał Lukas beznamiętnie. - Dobrze, że jesteś, bo będziesz mi dzisiaj potrzebny. Kawy? - Wskazał na bulgoczący czajnik.  
\- Uch - odparł inteligentnie Matthias, zbity z tropu. - Jasne. Pójdę powiesić kurtkę.

Gdy tylko wszedł do drugiego pomieszczenia, od razu rzuciła mu się w oczy nieobecność Natalii. Czy ona naprawdę nie miała stałych godzin pracy? Może musiała tylko dziennie stawiać się na dłuższą chwilę?

Poza tym, muszę przestać cykać się Lukasa. Trzęsłem portkami, a on nic sobie nie zrobił z mojego spóźnienia, przeszło mu przez myśl.

\- Natalii dzisiaj nie będzie? - postanowił zapytać, podchodząc do biurka Bondevika, gdzie już czekała na niego zalana kawa.

Lukas pokręcił głową, podsuwając mu karton z mlekiem.  
\- Pojechała do lekarza.  
\- Coś poważnego?  
\- Raczej nie. Ale nie zdradziła szczegółów, bo nie chciała zapeszać.  
\- Mam nadzieje, że wszystko okej.

Natalia nie dawała żadnych oznak, że coś z jej zdrowiem mogło być nie tak, ale przeziębienia zazwyczaj atakują znienacka. Zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi się na siłownie, a potem wraca spoconym w wietrzne jesienne popołudnie. Och, ile ja bym dał za L4, przeszło Matthiasowi przez głowę. Niestety, biorąc pod uwagę jego silną odporność, w najbliższym czasie się na to nie zapowiadało. Lubił swoją pracę, ale codzienne wstawanie i powroty autobusem w godzinach szczytu mogły spowodować niechęć u każdego.

\- Więc, uch, jest dzisiaj w planach coś specjalnego? - zapytał Matthias, nie chcąc dłużej trwać w ciszy. Nie wiedział, w jaki sposób rozbudzić w Lukasie tego elokwentnego rozmówcę, którym był jeszcze poprzedniego dnia.

Nie próbował jednak na siłę, bowiem rozwój relacji to ewolucja, a nie rewolucja.

\- Powtórka z piątku. Po przerwie ogłaszam zebranie, gdzie stosownie przeproszę za wynikłe ostatnio niedogodności i wyrażę swoją nadzieję, by tym razem nic nam nie przeszkodziło. A ty - spojrzał wprost na Matthiasa - będziesz mógł się przenieść ze swoim laptopem na miejsce Natalii, to chyba wygodniejsza alternatywa. Wszystkie pliki wciąż są ułożone w kolejności prezentowania się poszczególnych osób, prawda?  
\- Tak myślę. Nic nie zmieniałem, ale jeszcze się upewnię - odparł zgodnie z prawdą.

Miał przed oczami wszystkich uczestników piątkowego zebrania i ich wyrazy twarzy, gdy Lukas tak po prostu sobie wyszedł. Przypomniały mu się ostre słowa Elizavetty. Zastanawiał się, jaka będzie jej reakcja na przeprosiny. I czy Berwald znowu użyje swojego dziwnego, szwedzkiego akcentu. Albo czy Kiku Honda w końcu się odezwie.

\- O, właśnie! - ożywił się nagle Matthias. - Miałem cię zapytać już wczoraj, ale zabrakło czasu.

To był pierwszy raz, kiedy któryś z nich wspomniał o rozmowie w parku. Lukas uniósł brew.

\- W tej firmie pracuje dużo ludzi z innych krajów. Wcześniej tego nie zauważyłem, ale w piątek wręcz rzuciło mi się to w oczy… Mamy tutaj Japończyków, Szwedów, Rosjan, Kubańczyków. Nawet Australijczyka! - Matthias zaczął wyliczać po kolei na palcach.  
\- Owszem. Ale co to ma do rzeczy?  
\- To jakaś polityka firmy? W celu stworzenia międzynarodowej kadry? Bo żadne inne wyjaśnienie nie przychodzi mi na myśl...

Matthias wiedział, że pyta właśnie o pierdołę, ale ta pierdoła siedziała mu z tyłu głowy przez cały weekend.

\- Wbrew pozorom - zaczął Lukas - pracuje tutaj dużo ludzi z tego kraju, większość jednak stanowią, jak już słusznie zauważyłeś, obcokrajowcy. Jednak moja odpowiedź może cię rozczarować, ponieważ różnorodność narodowościowa nie jest wpisana w politykę tej firmy. Po prostu zatrudniamy najlepszych ludzi o odpowiednich kwalifikacjach, ich narodowość nie ma nic do rzeczy.  
\- Inne firmy na pewno powiedziałyby, że postępują tak samo, jednak zawsze stawiają na pierwszym miejscu obywateli swoich krajów.  
\- I dlatego są gorsze niż moja.

Matthias już otwierał usta, by powiedzieć sam-nie-wiedział-co, ale nagła pewność siebie Lukasa zbiła go z tropu. I trochę podekscytowała. Ta konwersacja w końcu weszła ma ciekawy tor.  
\- Dlaczego tak uważasz?  
\- Bigoteria nie krzywdzi tylko ofiary, ale także samego bigota. Rasistowskie społeczeństwa pozbawiają się geniuszu członków mniejszości narodowych i korzyści, które mogliby zaoferować. Idąc tym samym tropem, homofobiczne społeczeństwa pozbawiają się geniuszu ich nieheteroseksualnych członków i korzyści, które mogliby zaoferować. - Posłał Matthiasowi znaczące spojrzenie.  
\- To… - Matthias przez chwilę szukał słów. - To właściwie ma sens!   
\- Widocznie nie dla wszystkich. Znam ludzi, którzy za nic nie zatrudnią obcokrajowca, nieważne jak imponujące jego kwalifikacje. W końcu ma pięciu innych aplikantów tej samej narodowości. - Wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Wierzysz, że twoja firma odnosiłaby mniej sukcesów, gdyby pracował tu ktoś inny niż na przykład pan Honda? Albo Elizavetta?   
To pytanie z niewiadomych powodów dość zmieszało Lukasa, ale i tak odpowiedział.  
\- Jestem tego pewien. To specjaliści, których trudno zastąpić kimś lepszym.  
Matthias zastanawiał się przez chwilę nad wszystkim tym, co właśnie usłyszał. Musiał przyznać, że teoria Lukasa zrobiła na nim wrażenie, nie potrafił sobie jednak przypomnieć żadnego innego przykładu jakiejś firmy, która poparłaby jej prawdziwość.  
\- Nigdy nie próbowałem spojrzeć na to z tej strony.  
\- Ja do niedawna też nie. - Lukas uśmiechnął się gorzko. - Uwierzysz, że jeszcze z pięć lat temu nienawidziłem Duńczyków tak bardzo, że widząc duńskie miejsce urodzenia skreśliłbym twoje CV z miejsca?

Matthias nie potrafił powstrzymać śmiechu. Po usłyszeniu przemowy Lukasa trudno było mu wyobrazić sobie go jako złośliwego, zjadliwego nastolatka, który sieje ferment na pro-duńskich internetowych postach.  
\- Co takiego zrobili ci Duńczycy? - zapytał bez pretensji.  
\- No właśnie nic. Naczytałem się artykułów, które rozpisywały się na temat krzywd wyrządzonych naszemu krajowi przez Danię, a popierające je komentarze tylko pogłębiły moją nienawiść. Dopiero po czasie zrozumiałem, że co z tego, że była sobie jakaś tam wojna trzysta lat temu... To przeszłość.

Matthias przysłuchiwał się z zadowoleniem, jak Lukas ze zdania na zdanie zmienia swój ton z formalnego na neutralny i pozwala sobie na lekką gestykulację.  
\- Chyba każdy przechodzi w życiu przez jakąś fazę nieuzasadnionej nienawiści.  
\- Ach tak? Może opowiesz mi o swojej?

Okej, takiej błyskotliwej odpowiedzi się nie spodziewałem, pomyślał Matthias, czując rozlewające się po skórze gorąco, gdy po dwóch sekundach intensywnego myślenia jego mózg nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć o jego dawnych bezsensownych żalach.  
\- Uch - odpowiedział mądrze, na co Lukas posłał mu koślawy uśmiech.  
\- Jak ci się przypomni, to możesz mi powiedzieć.  
\- Tak zrobię. - Wyszczerzył się.

Korzystając z momentu ciszy, Matthias napił się nietkniętej kawy. Znad krawędzi kubka dostrzegł, że Lukas przygląda mu się z zainteresowaniem. Z całej siły próbował powstrzymać swoje instynkty przed wmówieniem sobie, że to coś znaczy. Widzisz to tylko dlatego, że chcesz wiedzieć, starał się przemówić sobie do rozsądku.

Mimo wszystko wyglądało na to, że Lukasowi dopisywał tego dnia niezwykle dobry humor, a takie sprzyjające okoliczności miały miejsce dość rzadko, dlatego też Matthias postawił na swoje szczęście i zapytał:

-Mógłbyś dać mi swój numer telefonu?

Lukas zamrugał dwa razy i przechylił głowę lekko do boku, chyba dając mu do zrozumienia, że to było zbyt bezpośrednie.

\- Jeszcze tego nie zrobiłem?  
\- Znaczy się mam twój numer służbowy, ale on jest służbowy i zawsze mi głupio na niego pisać, dlatego chciałbym mieć też twój prywatny. Jeśli mogę…? Nie chcę nic sugerować, ale mam nadzieję, że odpowiesz “możesz”, bo inaczej poczuję się dogłębnie poniżony i już jutro mnie nie zobaczysz, haha.  
\- Cóż to by była za strata. - Lukas pokręcił głową i sięgnął po leżący na biurku telefon.

Odblokował go i kliknął coś parę razy, a następnie podstawił Matthiasowi pod nos.  
\- Niech zgadnę, masz na tapecie Emila - mruknął, wprowadzając swój prywatny numer jako nowy kontakt. Przez chwilę kusiło go, by w polu “Imię” wpisać coś głupiego, ale samo “Matthias K.” musiało mu póki co wystarczyć.  
\- Możesz zobaczyć.

Matthias zapisał kontakt i energicznie klikał ikonę cofania, dopóki w końcu nie ukazał mu się ekran główny. Z tapety niebieskimi oczami spoglądał na niego Lukas. Jego uśmiech wydawał się zrelaksowany i niewymuszony, a Matthias nie omieszkał się zauważyć, że ma dołeczki (o matko, to urocze). Emil siedział w jego ramionach i właśnie sprzedawał jasnemu policzku swojego brata siarczystego całusa. Nie na taką wspaniałość się pisałem!, pomyślał Matthias, nie mogąc oderwać spojrzenia of zdjęcia.

\- Aww, to zbyt urocze. Aż mnie korci, by zrobić zrzut ekranu. - Czy to nie zabrzmiało zbyt sugestywnie? - Oczywiście po to, żeby pokazać innym pracownikom twoją prawdziwą naturę, haha. - Teraz zbyt nienaturalnie. Ale ze mnie frajer.  
\- Na pewno byliby przerażeni, gdyby w końcu poznali prawdę. Większość nawet nie wie, że mam brata.  
\- Może w końcu pora, by się dowiedzieli? - zaproponował łagodnie Matthias, wiedząc, że to idealny sposób na ocieplenie wizerunku.  
\- Zobaczymy.

 

 

Już w drugiej połowie przerwy na lunch do sali zaczęły schodzić się znajome twarze. Matthias dokonywał właśnie ostatnich poprawek - kalibrował rzutnik, bawił się ostrością oraz jasnością, przygotowywał swoje nowe miejsce po prawicy Lukasa. Brodząc wśród kabli witał nowo przybyłych; oferował tym szersze uśmiechy im lepiej znał daną osobę. Gdy Kiku Honda powitał go sztywnym ukłonem, trochę spanikował i tylko kiwnął głową, posyłając szeroki uśmiech. Widocznie nie było to “nie na miejscu”, bo Kiku również odpowiedział uniesionymi kącikami ust.

Jako ostatni wszedł do sali Lukas Bondevik. Jak przystało na szefa, musiał zrobić wielkie wejście, by wszyscy na jego widok ogarnęli się i przywołali nawzajem do porządku

\- No już, zawrzyj ten dziób, franco - szepnął nerwowo Arthur Kirkland do siedzącego obok niego Francisa i wyrównał brzegi papierów. Francis sięgnął po swój tablet, mrucząc pod nosem niezrozumiałe rzeczy.

Gdy Lukas w końcu usiadł obok Matthiasa, Duńczyk posłał mu dyskretny uśmiech. Lukas z zewnątrz wydawał się być oazą spokoju, ucieleśnieniem opanowania, lecz jego dłonie niebezpiecznie drżały, nawet spoczywając na jego udach. Nie była to bynajmniej wina niskiej temperatury, ponieważ klimatyzacja dbała o gorący nadmuch przez dobre kilka godzin, więc dlaczego? Matthias już nachylał się, by zapytać, czy wszystko w porządku, kiedy Lukas nagle podniósł się, zaciskając palce na brzegu stołu tak mocno, że aż zbielały mu kłykcie. 

\- Witam wszystkich na kolejnym zebraniu - zaczął oficjalnie, lecz w jego głosie pobrzmiewało napięcie znajome Matthiasowi z jego własnych formalnych odzywek. - Myślę, że na początku jestem winien wam przeprosiny za sytuację wynikłą w zeszły piątek. - Krótka pauza. - Za to, że wyszedłem bez słowa i zostawiłem was samych sobie, wiedząc, jak wiele pracy i nerwów włożyliście w przygotowanie się do tego spotkania. Wasza irytacja w tamtym momencie była całkowicie usprawiedliwiona, w przeciwieństwie do mojej postawy jako waszego przełożonego. Mimo że wynikły w moim prywatnym życiu problem nie mógł cierpieć zwłoki, niezmiernie wstyd mi za moje zachowanie. Mam nadzieję, że przyjmiecie moje przeprosiny.

Większość osób obecnych na sali, w tym Matthias, było w szoku, ponieważ nie potrafili sobie przypomnieć, kiedy ostatni raz słyszeli tak ogromny potok słów z ust Bondevika. Matthias zastanawiał się, dlaczego Lukas nie przybliżył sytuacji dokładniej, w tym nie wspomniał o Emilu. Bez tego szczegółu jego powód nagłej piątkowej ucieczki brzmiał jak wymówka, a nie usprawiedliwienie.

Nagłe szuranie z prawej strony przykuło jego uwagę; Elizavetta przerzuciła przez ramię marynarkę, chwyciła torebkę i zasunęła za sobą krzesło. Nie kryła się za bardzo z jadem w swoim spojrzeniu, kiedy rzucała je siedzącemu już Lukasowi. Ruszyła bez słowa w stronę drzwi, pozostawiając za sobą echo niskich obcasów. Roderich przez chwilę nie wiedział, jak się zachować, ale w końcu również wstał i wyszedł, rzucając za sobą przepraszające spojrzenie.

Matthias chciał pacnąć się w czoło z doznanego właśnie zażenowania. Czemu jego bliższa koleżanka musiała być tak małostkowa i nie mogła przyjąć przeprosin jak dojrzała osoba, którą rzekomo była? W zamian za to osiągnęła chyba szczyt niedojrzałości. Matthias zdawał sobie sprawę, że to nie jego wina, ale odczuwał zawstydzenie, tak jakby to on właśnie wyszedł ze wzrokiem pełnym wyższości.

Lukas po jego prawej tylko westchnął, ku zdziwieniu niektórych.

\- Przyślijcie mi kogoś z Finansów na zastępstwo, byle szybko.

 

 

Vladimir liczył na to, że podczas nieobecności swoich trzech przełożonych będzie mógł się trochę poobijać. Elka i Rod na zebraniu, Basch na spotkaniu z klientem; nie ma kogo, by zrzędził nad uchem. Tak więc można sobie wyobrazić szczęście na jego twarzy, gdy w drzwiach nagle stanął zdyszany Matthias Kohler i kazał mu stawić się na zebraniu. Że co!?

\- Nie możesz wziąć Bascha?  
\- Basch kończy rozmowy za pół godziny, a Bondevik chce kogoś już.  
\- A Elka i Rod? Co z nimi? - Vlad do samego końca miał nadzieję, że to tylko jakieś nieporozumienie. Leniwie wstał i zarzucił na ramiona marynarkę.  
\- Opowiem ci po drodze.

No cóż. Jeśli chciał zachować pracę, to chyba nie mógł się sprzeciwić, zwłaszcza że posłano po niego z rozkazu samego szefa. Vlad ograniczał kontakt z Lukasem Bondevikiem do minimum, na co na szczęście pozwalała mu jego pozycja w zarządzie. Jako analityk finansowy znajdował się dość wysoko w hierarchii, jednak omijały go konfrontacje z przełożonymi i reprezentacja wydziału na zebraniach. Aż do teraz. Co w ogóle robi się w takich sytuacjach!?

\- Słyszałeś, co się stało na zebraniu w piątek, co nie? No więc dzisiaj Bondevik za to przeprosił, a Elizavetta i Roderich wyszli sobie bez słowa. To takie infantylne!

Vlad nie potrafił powstrzymać pogardliwego uśmiechu, który wcisnął mu się na usta.

\- Staaary, mam nadzieję, że Bondevik ją za to wywali.

Matthias już brał głęboki oddech, by wygłosić reprymendę, gdy Vlad go uprzedził:  
\- No już, nie bulwersuj się. Nie mówię tego przecież na poważnie, tylko dla zasady.  
\- Ach, okej. - Matthias pokiwał głową. - Myślisz, że poniosą jakieś poważne konsekwencje?  
\- Nah - mruknął, poprawiając krawat. - Elizavetta to jedyna osoba, której takie zachowanie może ujść płazem.

Brwi Matthiasa podjechały niemalże pod linię włosów. Ten człowiek miał zabawne ekspresje, to Vlad musiał mu przyznać.  
\- Mają z Bondevikiem trochę nieprzyjemną historię. I to nie z jej winy. Dlatego Bondevik jest wobec niej nieco pobłażliwy.

Matthias przez chwilę milczał; w jego głowie zapewne gotowało się od wyciągniętych z pupy scenariuszy. Zazwyczaj gdy się nimi dzielił, bywało dość zabawnie.

\- Jakoś niedawno dostała ochrzan za wydzieranie się na ciebie, co nie? Wtedy też był pobłażliwy?  
\- Wtedy zwrócił jej uwagę tylko dlatego, że Aleksander wspomniał o tej sytuacji. Inaczej pewnie ciągle wysłuchiwałbym naciąganych oskarżeń.  
\- Och. - Matthias uśmiechnął się wszechwiedząco i Vlad już wiedział, co za chwilę nastąpi. - Elizavetta mówiła, że masz na niego chcicę.  
\- Nienawidzę was wszystkich.

 

Na zebraniu oczywiście nie mogło zabraknąć Aleksandra. Takie szczęście Vlada.

Nie rozmawiali ze sobą od tygodnia, ponieważ Aleksander ani razu nie wyraził na to chęci, a Vlad nie miał zamiaru poniżać się jeszcze bardziej. Wspomnienie ostrych słów ich ostatniej konwersacji i bólu bezpośredniego odrzucenia wciąż gorzko smakowało w jego gardle. I mimo że tęsknił za ich codziennymi rozmowami, okraszonymi marginesem nieprzewidywalności, to od tygodnia konsekwentnie wstrzymywał się od wizyt. Ba, wręcz unikał Aleksandra, by go czasem nie kusiło się odezwać.

Zajął wolne miejsce i przyjrzał się pozostawionym przez Elizavettę dokumentom. Spoko, sam robił niektóre zestawienia, inne przeszły mu przez dłonie w przeciągu ostatniego miesiąca i kojarzył je bardziej lub mniej. Gorzej ze złożeniem tego w jedną, treściwą kupę.

Vlad niemalże się wzdrygnął, kiedy nagle usłyszał chrypkowaty głos Aleksandra. Mężczyzna wstał i pokrótce omawiał kolejne slajdy wyświetlane na bieżąco przez Matthiasa. Chwila, moment, jaka znowu prezentacja!? Cudownie, pomyślał, mam nadzieję, że dostanę jakąś taryfę ulgową.

By odciągnąć swoją uwagę od tej beznadziejnej sytuacji, skupił się na Aleksandrze. Bardzo mądre, Vlad.

Tym razem jednak nie potrafił skupić się na jego dojrzałej urodzie i profesjonalnej postawie, bowiem na pierwszy plan wysuwały się oznaki wycieńczenia i złego samopoczucia. Jasne, Aleksander nigdy nie był chodzącym okazem zdrowia, ale nigdy też nie wyglądał tak, jakby miał zaraz wziąć i umrzeć. Na dodatek fakt, że zmiana ta zaszła na przestrzeni tygodnia, nie umknął Vladowi. Przez chwilę poczuł wstyd za to, że przez swoje dziecinne obrażalstwo nie był z Aleksandrem wtedy, gdy ten go potrzebował. Nie od dzisiaj wiadomo, że nie miał on najłatwiejszego charakteru, za to cały wór problemów.

Vladowi przeszło przez głowę, aby po pracy złożyć Aleksandrowi niezapowiedzianą wizytę i udawać, że nic się nie stało, ale raz zraniona duma nie potrafiła zagoić się w ciągu tygodnia.

Matthias odkaszlnął gwałtownie i posłał mu znaczące spojrzenie. Wtedy Vlad zorientował się, że wszyscy na niego patrzą. Wtopa. Sięgnął po przygotowane dokumenty i przyjrzał się pierwszemu slajdu prezentacji.

\- A więc tak… - zaczął cicho.

Na początku nie wiedział, na czym powinien się skupić, dlatego zwracał uwagę na wszystko to, co sam uważał za słuszne. Skoro nikt mu nie przerwał w ciągu dwóch pierwszych minut, to widocznie nie radził sobie źle, prawda? Może i tak było, dopóki Matthias nie dotarł do ostatniego slajdu. Slajdu z Excela, który zawierał wszystkie dane, lecz żadnej z kolumn nie zsumowano, chociaż powinno się to zrobić.

Jezus Chrystus mnie opuścił, pomyślał, przygotowując się na solemną porażkę, Jezus Chytrus, Jezus Cytrus. Zasłużył sobie na takie przezwiska.

\- Jak widać w drugiej kolumnie, czyli naszych przychodach, w ostatniej dekadzie...nie dekadzie...o, w ostatnim kwartale! W ostatnim kwartale dochód wyniósł… - Pięciosekundowa pauza, błagalne spojrzenie w stronę niewzruszonego Bondevika.  
\- Dwa miliony dwieście sześćdziesiąt cztery tysiące trzysta dwanaście - wypalił znienacka Matthias Kohler, widząc wewnętrzną walkę mężczyzny.  
\- Tak, dziękuję...To pozwoli nam zapewnić każdemu pracownikowi premię w wysokości… Uch…  
\- Dwóch tysięcy trzystu pięćdziesięciu - wtrącił znów Matthias, pocierając podbródek palcami w konsternacji.  
\- Zaokrąglij do dwóch tysięcy pięciuset - mruknął Lukas, a jego Duńczyk potulnie zapisał polecenie na kartce.

Tuż po tym, gdy nadeszła kolej kolejnej osoby, Matthias wszedł w tryb edycji i w sekundę zapisał algorytmy pozwalające mu wyliczyć kwartalny przychód oraz wysokość premii. Oba wyniki zgadzały się z dokładnością co do dolara z tymi podanymi wcześniej przez niego samego.

Ten to ma skilla, pomyślał Vlad z podziwem, próbując ochłonąć po stresującej sytuacji.

Kolejna godzina zebrania minęła na podobnych monologach. Vlad spisywał co ważniejsze informacje, aby przekazać je Elce, kiedy w końcu przypomni sobie, że ma obowiązki. Mimo że pragnął utopić ją za to, że zostawiła go na pastwę nieznanego, to nie chciał pociągnąć na dno reszty Finansów.

Pod koniec spotkania Lukas Bondevik wygłosił piękną przemowę na temat współpracy oraz podał wstępną datę imprezy bożonarodzeniowej. Zapowiedział, że jak tylko upora się z Matthiasem ze wszystkimi rzeczami związanymi z przygotowaniami, rezerwacją, cateringiem, to każdy pracownik otrzyma osobny email ze wszystkimi szczegółami.

Tylko nie znowu ten cyrk, pomyślał Vlad, przypominając sobie zeszłoroczną katastrofę i upojonych alkoholem współpracowników. Dopiero wtedy ukazali swoje drugie oblicza, o których wiedza była Vladowi zbędna. Do dzisiaj nie potrafił spojrzeć w oczy Arthurowi Kirklandowi z powodu jego odpałów z brwiami.

\- Nieźle sobie poradziłeś jak na brak przygotowania - pochwalił go Matthias, gdy już opuszczali salę.  
\- A ty nigdy się nie chwaliłeś, że masz w głowie mały kalkulator.  
\- Haha. - Speszył się. - To było w większości szczęście. Zacząłem liczyć, jak tylko zobaczyłem, że slajd jest niepełny.  
\- Skoro tak mówisz. - Wzruszył ramionami Vlad. - Dzięki za pomoc i tak.  
\- Nie ma sprawy.

Nie uszedł dziesięciu kroków, a znów został zatrzymany. Tym razem przez kogoś, kogo spodziewał się najmniej.

\- Vlad. - Dlaczego Aleksander wypowiedział jego imię tak miękko? - Możemy porozmawiać?  
\- Jasne - odparł bezmyślnie, zbity z tropu.

Stali naprzeciwko siebie przez pół minuty nim korytarz opróżnił się na tyle, by móc przeprowadzić w miarę prywatną rozmowę. Vlad nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie spędził tego czasu na obserwacji. Z bliska nie było mowy o pomyłce, jego przypuszczenia się potwierdziły: Aleksander wyglądał znacznie gorzej niż tydzień wcześniej. Cienie pod oczami, wychudłe policzki, matowe oczy, ziemista cera, marynarka wisząca na ramionach jak na wieszaku. W głowie Vlada rodziły się dzikie myśli; co, jeśli umiera na nowotwór? Może to jakaś inna choroba, tylko Aleksander nie bierze swojego stanu na poważnie? Poczuł w sercu ukłucie tak nieprzyjemne, że aż przełknął ślinę, zupełnie jakby to mogło zatrzymać jego nieprzewidywalne myśli.

\- Pewnie domyślasz się, dlaczego tutaj jestem… - zaczął tajemniczo Aleksander.

Vlad rzeczywiście się domyślał, ale chcąc w stu procentach uniknąć kolejnego upokorzenia, postanowił zachować się nieco niemile.

\- No nie wiem. Po to, żeby się na mnie wyżyć po raz kolejny?

Aleksander odwrócił wzrok. Przynajmniej wyraża skruchę, Vladowi wróciła nadzieja, lecz starał się ją tamować, w razie gdyby źle odczytywał sytuację.

\- Wręcz przeciwnie. Żeby przeprosić. Więc...uch...przepraszam. - Aleksander spojrzał na niego, a jego ciemne oczy potwierdzały wcześniejsze słowa. - Tak, wiem, że brzmię idiotycznie, ale przynajmniej jestem szczery - dodał, widząc minę Vlada.

\- Spokojnie. - Uniósł obie ręce w obronnym geście, nie chcąc zdradzić, jak niecierpliwie czekał na ten moment. - Przyjmuję przeprosiny.

Aleksander natychmiast uśmiechnął się delikatnie wbrew własnej woli, a Vlad poczuł przysłowiowe motyle w brzuchu. Jak mógł się łudzić, że tak łatwo przejdzie mu to wstrętne zauroczenie? Patrząc na siebie teraz, doszedł do wniosku, że jego uczucia już dawno wskoczyły na wyższy poziom. 

\- Odprowadzę cię do biura - zaproponował.

Droga nie była długa, dlatego nie mieli wystarczająco czasu, by porozmawiać na jakiś inny temat niż minione zebranie.

 

Mimo że teoretycznie po tych przeprosinach ich relacja powinna wrócić do stanu sprzed tygodnia, Vlad postanowił zgrywać niedostępnego. Nie była to decyzja poparta żadnymi poważnymi powodami, raczej dziecinnym widzimisię. Wyszedł z założenia, że Aleksander nie powinien uważać go za coś, co mu się należy albo za kogoś, kto będzie znosić jego humory bez sprzeciwu.

Tak więc przez kolejne kilka dni, testując swoją wytrzymałość, nie udał się do biura Aleksandra ani razu. Gdy mijał go na korytarzu, rzucał szybkie “cześć” i “jak się masz?”. Z uciechą zauważał, że na jego widok Aleksander rozpromieniał się i spoglądał nań pełen nadziei. Już dwa dni później uśmiech zniknął z jego twarzy, a oczy oprócz ciemnych worów zostały przyozdobione przekrwionymi żyłkami. Coś nie było w porządku, lecz Vlad nie potrafił rozgryźć co.

Cokolwiek to było, miarka przebrała się w piątek.

Vlad wracał właśnie z toalety, gdy drzwi do gabinetu Bondevika otworzyły się gwałtownie i wyleciał z nich Matthias o oczach jak pięciozłotówki. Drżały mu ręce, które zacisnął w mocne pięści, gdy tylko dostrzegł Vlada.

\- Jak dobrze, że jesteś - odetchnął z ulgą. - Pan Balakov przed chwilą zemdlał, możesz się nam przydać.  
\- Aleksander? Co mu się stało? - Poczuł, jak cała krew odpływa mu z twarzy.  
\- Jak przyszedł z papierami, to od razu wiedziałem, że coś jest nie tak. Po pierwsze, ledwo stał na nogach - Matthias zaczął wyliczać na palcach - a gdy chciał wyjść, to po prostu się przewrócił. Po drugie, jak zerknąłem na pliki, które przyniósł, to było tam tyle błędów ortograficznych, że chciało mi się płakać. Nawet zrobił błąd w swoim nazwisku!

To, co dla Matthiasa było nowością, Vlad wiedział już od dawna. Te informacje nie zrobiły na nim wrażenia.

\- Aleksander jest dyslektykiem - powiedział tylko. - Nieraz sprawdzałem mu ortografię, ale ostatnio...nie miałem czasu. Zazwyczaj poprawia to, co programy tekstowe mu podkreślają, ale widocznie...nie tym razem.  
\- No dobra, nieważne. To niby nie moja sprawa. Chodźmy po wodę. - Matthias wcisnął mu wielki kubek z uszkiem, a sam chwycił obiema dłońmi elektryczny czajnik.

Vlad pośpieszył do uzdatniacza wody, gdzie napełnił naczynie do pełna. Spotkał Duńczyka w drodze powrotnej, gdy ten wynurzył się z toalety z pełnym czajnikiem.

W biurze sytuacja została opanowana; na progu zobaczyli Aleksandra ułożonego na niewielkiej czarnej sofie, nogi w górze, oczy ledwo otwarte.

\- Ocknął się - szepnął Lukas do Matthiasa. - A ty… - zwrócił się do Aleksandra. - Wysyłam cię na przymusowy urlop. I nie masz nic do gadania. - Założył ramię na ramię, by dodać sobie stanowczości.

W głowie Vlada zaczął rozrysowywać się genialny plan. Musiał tylko najpierw dowiedzieć się paru rzeczy.

\- Mógłbym na chwilę zostać sam na sam z Aleksandrem? - zapytał Lukasa Bondevika, który zmierzył go ostro spojrzeniem, ale w końcu pokiwał głową i wyszedł wraz z Matthiasem.

Przypomniawszy sobie, że wciąż trzyma w dłoni kubek wody i na pewno nie wysłano go z nim bez powodu, zbliżył się do sofy i jedną ręką wspomógł Aleksandra, by usiadł. Widać, że mężczyzna ledwo zachowywał przytomność, dlatego usiadł obok niego i zaoferował swoje ramię do oparcia się. Aleksander przyjął je bez słowa sprzeciwu. Tak jak przyjął pomoc Vlada, gdy ten podsunął mu pod usta krawędź kubka i przechylał go powoli, dopóki nie został opróżniony.

\- Co za poniżająca sytuacja… - westchnął Aleksander. - Zemdleć w pracy, a potem być na łasce swoich współpracowników. Cóż, pewnie sobie zasłużyłem na takie upokorzenie.  
\- Zamiast się nad sobą użalać, lepiej mi powiedz, jakim cudem doprowadziłeś się do takiego stanu, co?  
\- Jeszcze rano czułem się dobrze… To pewnie jakaś jelitówka. Zaraz mi przejdzie.  
\- Widziałeś się w lustrze? Wyglądasz jak wrak człowieka. Kiedy ostatnio spałeś? I ile?

Milczenie Aleksandra było wystarczającą odpowiedzią. Już mnie nie oszukasz, pomyślał triumfalnie Vlad. Dopiero w tym momencie dotarła do niego świadomość, że być może to on mógł być częścią problemów Aleksandra. Ich ostatnia kłótnia, a potem to unikanie się… Co, jeśli Aleksander potrzebował emocjonalnego wsparcia, a Vlad odwrócił plecy na jego nieme prośby? Cóż, było minęło. Teraz nadeszła pora na to, by zapomnieć o mrzonkach i skupić się na ratowaniu tego, co zostało.

\- Powinieneś się przespać. Bondevik na pewno się nie obrazi.  
\- Przestań mi matkować.  
\- Ale poważnie! Skoro jesteś taki oschły, to może przekona cię mały szantaż? Jeśli prześpisz się chociaż godzinę, to nie powiem nikomu o twojej małej niedyspozycji.

Aleksander parsknął śmiechem.

\- Żartujesz sobie, prawda?  
\- Ach, przejrzałeś mnie na wylot! - odparł z teatralnym dramatyzmem Vlad. - Ale serio, idź spać.  
\- Nie wiem, czy dam teraz radę. Jestem spięty.  
\- Może powinienem zacząć ci zadawać niezręczne pytania, co? Odlecisz w pół minuty.

Aleksander cenił sobie prywatność, więc gdyby został zbombardowany szczegółowymi pytaniami, wtedy z dwojga złego wolałby udawać, że zasypia. A Vlad wiedział z doświadczenia, że gdy już zamknie się oczy, to trudno je potem otworzyć.

\- A tak na poważnie, to co skłoniło cię, żeby mnie przeprosić, hm? - zapytał Vlad, testując wody.

Aleksander milczał, powodując u Vlada mini palpitacje serca. Tyle razy był w życiu zignorowany, że miał dość.

\- Nie wiem, jak się obchodzić z ludźmi. - Padła niewyjaśniająca niczego odpowiedź. - Ale przeczytałem w internecie, że jeśli ci na kimś zależy, to powinieneś przeprosić. Ot, cała filozofia.

Vlad nie potrafił wydusić z siebie słowa, ponieważ zastanawiał się, czy to szczera prawda czy okrutny żart. Z Aleksandrem nigdy nie wiadomo, ponieważ jego dowcip często szedł w parze z sarkazmem. Lecz wraz z kolejnymi słowami Bułgara jego intencje stały się jasne:

\- Czemu nie przyszedłeś do mnie w tym tygodniu? Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo chciałem cię zobaczyć.

To się nie dzieje naprawdę, pomyślał Vlad, tonąc w powodzi szczęścia, która momentalnie go zalała. Gdy Aleksander jeszcze oparł głowę o jego ramię jak o poduszkę, to było jak gwóźdź do tęczowej trumny.

\- Bo byłem głupi. W moim przypadku to się zdarza.  
\- Za to ja byłem tchórzliwy, bo bałem się przyjść samemu. Chyba jesteśmy kwita.  
\- Okej. Od teraz mamy czyste konto.

Ciekawe, kiedy wróci Bondevik. Trochę byłoby słabo, jakby nas teraz zobaczył… Jeszcze sobie pomyśli nie wiadomo co i mi zacznie walić teksty w stylu “skrzywdź go, a cię zniszczę”... Ha ha ha, nie, dzięki, mam już na głowie Elizkę, nie potrzebuję jeszcze jej męskiej wersji. Brawo, Vlad, zamiast jarać się tym, że Aleksander ufa ci na tyle, że zasypia na twoim ramieniu, to snujesz najczarniejsze scenariusze. Dobra, spokój… Teraz albo nigdy!

\- Mam nadzieję, że tym razem rzeczywiście pójdziesz na urlop - rzucił niby od niechcenia.  
\- Chyba nie mam wyboru - westchnął boleśnie Aleksander.  
\- No nie bardzo… - Krótka pauza. - Więc co ty na to, żeby pojechać ze mną do Rumunii? Zamiast siedzenia bezczynnie w domu? Muszę przyznać, że jak się postaram, to potrafię być niezwykle interesujący, więc nudzić się nie będziemy. - Poruszył sugestywnie brwiami, lecz Aleksander chyba nie mógł tego dostrzec ze swojej pozycji.  
\- Na święta? - Padło pytanie.

Cóż, tak długo jak odpowiedź nie jest negatywna, Vlad nie zamierzał narzekać. Wzruszył ramionami.

\- Jeśli chcesz. Cluj-Napoca jest najpiękniejsze zimą.  
\- Tak też słyszałem.  
\- Wiesz, nie musisz odpowiadać teraz. Tylko daj mi znać jak najszybciej…  
\- Tak.  
\- Hm?  
\- Pojadę z tobą.  
\- Wiesz, na co się piszesz? - Wyszczerzył zęby w szerokim uśmiechu.  
\- Póki co wiem tylko tyle, że wykorzystujesz moją niesubordynację, by wpływać na moje podejmowanie decyzji.  
\- To dość mądre słowa jak na niesubordynowaną osobę.

Vlad poczuł przez materiał marynarki, jak kąciki ust Aleksandra unoszą się subtelnie w górę. Pewnie walczył sam ze sobą, przeklęty pozer! Mimo że Vlada właśnie rozsadzało od środka z podekscytowania, to wiedział, że jego misja nie została zakończona. W końcu wciąż nie udało mu się uśpić Aleksandra! Brzmię jak matka kwoka, przeszło mu przez myśl, próbuję zmusić dorosłego mężczyznę do snu, zupełnie jakby był dzieciorem. Miał nawet pomysł, jak tego dokonać, tyle że wymagałoby to użycia cennego gigabajta internetu w telefonie, który resetował się co miesiąc, mimo że zazwyczaj nie zostawał wykorzystany chociażby w połowie. Czego się nie robi dla miłości, przekonał się, dając sobie ciche pozwolenie na szaleństwo ze zużyciem danych.

Wyjął z kieszeni spodni telefon, z marynarki słuchawki i polecił Aleksandrowi je włożyć, co ten wykonał, zbyt zmęczony, by nawet zapytać w jakim celu. Vlad chwilę zastanawiał się, które wideo wybrać; w końcu wylosował pierwsze lepsze. Aleksander słuchał chwilę bez słowa, jego ciężkie powieki w końcu opadły.

\- Co to jest? Brzmi dziwnie, ale jakimś cudem mnie relaksuje.

Vlad uśmiechnął się, głupio zadowolony z siebie.

\- To ASMR. Opowiem ci o tym, jak się obudzisz.  
\- Mmm… - mruknął tylko, a kilkanaście sekund później już drzemał jak zabity, wciąż na ramieniu Vlada.

 

**7**

Przygotowania do imprezy bożonarodzeniowej zaczęły iść pełną parą wraz z nadejściem grudnia, a w jego drugim tygodniu przewijały się przez każdą możliwą konwersację.

Nie było dnia, by Matthiasa nie zasypywano pytaniami co do daty, lokacji i cateringu. Musiał nieść to brzemię sam, ponieważ nikt nie miał wystarczająco odwagi, by zapytać Natalię bądź Lukasa.

Co do zaś samego Lukasa - widać, że sama idea nie bardzo mu się podobała, a gdy Matthias pokazywał mu oferty restauracji, często marszczył nos w niezadowoleniu.

\- Musimy dzisiaj zarezerwować salę - powiedział pewnego dnia. - Chcę mieć to w końcu za sobą. Najchętniej bym to wszystko odwołał.

Matthias rozumiał, skąd pochodziła jego niechęć - taka impreza to ogrom dodatkowej pracy, nie wspominając już o wydatkach. Od tego właśnie ma mnie, pomyślał dumnie.

\- Możesz spróbować, ale nie sądzę, że taka decyzja powiększy grono twoich wielbicieli - rzuciła Natalia, uśmiechając się półgębkiem.  
\- Gorzej już chyba być nie może. Matthias, pozwól na chwilę. Na czym stoimy?

Matthias podszedł do ogromnego biurka i położył przed Lukasem trzy świeżo wydrukowane oferty. Zaczął objaśniać po kolei każdą z nich.

\- Generalnie to ta sala wydaje mi się najodpowiedniejsza, aczkolwiek przyznaję, że cena nie wygląda na proporcjonalną do jakości… Jeśli jednak zdecydujemy się na nią, to możemy oszczędzić dość sporo na wynajęciu cateringu z tej restauracji. - Wskazał palcem na drugą ofertę. - Wtedy zaoszczędzimy aż trzydzieści dolarów. Oczywiście nie wliczając alkoholu.

\- Cena za alkohol wyjdzie zapewne tak wysoka jak za catering - mruknęła Natalia.  
\- I to mnie przeraża. - Kiwnął głową Lukas. - Myślałem o tym, żeby zapłacić tylko za parę butelek. Jeśli komuś będzie mało, może kupić sobie z własnej kieszeni.

Matthias walczył ze sobą, by nie pokazać swojej dezaprobaty. Sam zamierzał w stu procentach skorzystać w dóbr przysługujących mu podczas zabawy, z jedzenia i picia, dlatego nie podobał mu się scenariusz, w którym sam miałby płacić za alkohol (a zamierzał wypić go sporo).

\- Mogę porozmawiać z Baschem - zaoferował się. - Dowiem się, na ile możemy sobie pozwolić.  
\- Dobry pomysł. Zajmij się tym teraz.

 

Basch pochwalił jego ekonomiczne myślenie, co było nie lada komplementem, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że pan Zwingli znany był ze swojego sknerstwa. Zaproponował jednak, by Matthias zadzwonił do osób wypożyczających salę i albo targował się o tańszy wynajem, albo o tańszy alkohol. W sprawie alkoholu stanął po stronie Matthiasa, zapewne licząc się z preferencjami reszty pracowników, i zapewnił, że przy ubiegłorocznym zysku firmę stać na zapewnienie także tego.

Lukas przyjął te wiadomości dość spokojnie.

\- Niech będzie. Zadzwoń do nich i zamów salę na któryś piątek. Catering też. Natalia zajmie się DJem.

Matthias chciał zająć się tym od razu, ale jako że zbliżała się szesnasta, czyli jego ostatnia godzina pracy, wolał skończyć całą papierkową robotę, która wciąż piętrzyła się na jego biurku. Nic trudnego, ale jednocześnie nic ekscytującego.

Najpierw jednak sprawdził swoją skrzynkę odbiorczą. Spam, spam, newsletter, kolejny spam. Prośba o podpisanie petycji. O, ankieta. Omal nie parsknął śmiechem, gdy zobaczył pytanie. Pognał do Lukasa i podstawił mu ekran telefonu pod nos.

\- Jakie jest prawdopodobieństwo, że znów przyjdziesz na seans do naszego kina…? - przeczytał na głos niepewnie, po czym zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na Matthiasa wyczekująco.  
\- Każą mi zaznaczyć od 1 do 10. - Dał mu wskazówkę.  
\- Co w związku z tym?  
\- Mogę jedynie zaznaczyć 1. No, albo 0.

Chwila niezręcznej ciszy. Matthias myślał, że puści pawia - dlaczego zawsze bawiły go najdurniejsze rzeczy?

\- Prawdopodobieństwo nie może być większe niż 1! Oto cały żart. - Wow, to brzmiało lepiej w jego głowie. Miał wrażenie, że Lukas patrzy na niego jak na debila.  
\- Matematycy to naprawdę ekscentryczni ludzie - powiedział w końcu, a w jego ustach brzmiało to jak komplement. Może Matthiasowi się wydawało, ale jego wzrok także stał się miękki i niemalże życzliwy. Jakim cudem ten człowiek z dnia na dzień jest coraz piękniejszy? Matko boska gejowska, ratunku.

Nie chcąc ryzykować dalszego upokorzenia (przynajmniej w jego odczuciu), wrócił do roboty. Szybko zapomniał o minionej sytuacji, bowiem gdy tylko Feliks wysłał mu śmieszny filmik z psem, Matthias bez zastanowienia przesłał go Lukasowi. Chwilę później pojawił się komunikat, że wiadomość została odczytana, a z sąsiedniego pomieszczenia doszły go stłumione odgłosy psiego warczenia. Żadna odpowiedź niestety nie nadeszła, ale Matthiasowi wystarczyła sama świadomość, że nie został zignorowany.

Odkąd Lukas dał mu swój prywatny numer telefonu, Matthias stał się zuchwalszy w swoich próbach nawiązania kontaktu. Podejrzewał, że oprócz niego może tylko Natalia i Emil porozumiewali się z Lukasem w ten sposób. Na samą myśl dostawał gęsiej skórki; dawno nie czuł się tak wyjątkowy. Może i ich relacja wciąż jeszcze nie zakwitła, lecz przynajmniej zaczynała powoli kiełkować.

 

Po skończonej pracy Matthias wsiadł do swojego nowego samochodu. Nowego niestety tylko w jego własnym odczuciu, ponieważ karoseria nosiła drobne ślady użytkowania. W poprzedni weekend pojechał ze swoim ojcem do jego znajomego, od którego odebrali zakupione wcześniej auto. Matthias musiał wydać wszystkie swoje oszczędności, w tym świąteczną premię, ale już zdążył przekonać się, że wygoda, jaką zapewnia samochód, jest bezcenna.

Gdy Matthias zaparkował pod swoim ulubionym barem, Gilbert wysłał mu esemesa, że czeka w lokalu. Pięć minut później już obaj siedzieli z filiżankami taniej kawy, ponieważ Matthias w ostatniej chwili przypomniał sobie, że nie może pić ze względu na samochód.  
\- Jak tam praca? - zagadał, siorbiąc swoją małą czarną.  
\- Ludwig chce, żebym go zastąpił na jakimś spotkaniu biznesowym, więc do dupy.  
\- Już może się pożegnać z kontraktem.  
\- Haha. - To słowo wręcz ociekało sarkazmem. - Ale powaga, jak coś zawalę, to nie biorę na siebie żadnej odpowiedzialności.  
\- Powiedział starszy brat, który w teorii powinien być tym odpowiedzialniejszym.  
\- Jeszcze słowo i cię pacnę.

Matthias tylko zarechotał głupio.

\- Też macie w firmie jakąś imprezę świąteczną? - zapytał po chwili, ciekaw różnic pomiędzy prosperującymi korporacjami.  
\- Nein. Tylko jakieś głupie spotkanie opłatkowe. A Ty?  
\- U nas będzie - oznajmił dumnie. - Nie mogę się doczekać, aż się schleję w trzy dupy.  
\- Planujesz jechać autem? - Gilbert wyszczerzył się prześmiewczo.  
\- Tak. Ale nie bój żaby, wrócę busem.  
\- Grzeczny chłopiec.

W międzyczasie podszedł do nich Antonio i po raz trzeci zapytał, czy na pewno nie skuszą się na jakiś alkoholowy trunek (cóż, widocznie z tego jesteśmy znani jako stali klienci, pomyślał kwaśno Matthias) i znów spotkał się z odmową. Jako że nie spożywał piwa, Matthias postanowił nagrodzić się małym cheat dayem i kupił mocno czekoladowe brownie, które samo w sobie miało pewnie z pięćset kalorii.

\- Znalazłem tego twojego chłopaka w internecie - wypalił nagle Gilbert, uśmiechając się wszechwiedząco. - Niezła szycha.  
\- Lukas? Wiem. Szkoda, że to raczej nie moja liga.  
\- Stary, twoja samoocena to serio jakaś tragedia. Spójrz na siebie! Masz wszystko, czego mógłby chcieć każdy potencjalny partner! Czy coś… Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, co kręci facetów w innych facetach.

Matthias musiał się uśmiechnąć na tę durną próbę wsparcia. Kto by pomyślał, że Gilbert ma takie wielkie serce.

\- Co druga nasza rozmowa to jeden wielki cyrk. Albo palnę coś głupiego, albo on nie ma humoru, albo jesteśmy w biurze i nie wypada gadać o pierdołach…  
\- Nikt nie mówił, że początki są łatwe. - Wzruszył ramionami. - A z tego, co od ciebie słyszę, to wasz nie wygląda najgorzej.  
\- Hm…

Matthiasowi ciężko było spojrzeć na jego relację z Lukasem obiektywnie - jako aktywny uczestnik miał nieco zniekształcony punkt widzenia i dziwną potrzebę rozkładania każdej interakcji na czynniki pierwsze, począwszy od ruchu brwi, a skończywszy na szyku słów w zdaniu.

\- Co powiesz na złotą radę od mistrza flirtu? - zapytał Gilbert, pan sytuacji.  
\- Oświeć mnie, amancie - mruknął Matthias od niechcenia, odczuwając jednocześnie ekscytację oraz trwogę przed tym, czym albinos może się podzielić.  
\- Słyszałeś kiedyś o Leck mich im Arsch?  
\- Lek miś im arsz?  
\- To taki utwór Mozarta. W wolnym tłumaczeniu “Poliż mnie w dupę”. Możesz użyć tego jako gry wstępnej. - Poruszył sugestywnie brwiami.  
\- Jestem pewien, że gdybym wyskoczył z czymś takim, to mógłbym zapomnieć o “i żyli długo i szczęśliwie”.  
\- Ach, a więc Lukas to typ romantyka? W takim razie zaproś go na seans “The Room”. To najpiękniejszy film o miłości naszej dekady.  
\- Brzmi jak tanie porno.  
\- W pewnym sensie jest...ale nie spoileruję!

Matthias bardzo lubił Gilberta, naprawdę, ale czasem wiele by dał za kumpla, który posłużyłby przydatną radą.

 

Następny dzień zapowiadał się równie pięknie. Do chwili…  
\- Panie Popescu, to nie jest czas na żarty. - Pierwszą rzeczą, którą Matthias usłyszał na progu biura, był surowy głos Lukasa. Vlad wiercił się pod jego spojrzeniem jak kijanka świeżo wyjęta z wody. - Jeśli naprawdę zależy panu na urlopie w okresie świątecznym, to radziłbym się przyłożyć.  
\- Zrozumiałem, szefie - odparł Vladimir, zbierając się do wyjścia.  
\- Nie zapomnij o sprawdzeniu poczty.  
\- Się wie, szefie.  
\- Chcę mieć to wypełnione do końca tygodnia.  
\- Tak jest, szefie - mruknął, wychodząc z pomieszczenia.

O nie, Matthiasa oblały zimne poty, gdy przypomniał sobie o ważnym zadaniu, które jakimś cudem uciekło mu z pamięci. Momentalnie poczuł, jak jego dłonie zamarzają, a zęby trą o siebie na myśl o stawieniu czoła Lukasowi. Nie wierzę, jestem taki głupi, czemu zostawiłem to na ostatnią chwilę?

\- O, pan Kohler. - Lukas w końcu go zauważył. - Nie zdążyłem wczoraj zapytać, jak poszły negocjacje. Na kiedy zarezerwowałeś salę?

Przeszło mu przez myśl, aby skłamać, lecz to definitywnie nie wchodziło w grę. Kłamstwo ma krótkie nogi, a poza tym nie jest fair.

\- Tak się złożyło, że...zapomniałem? Ale obiecuję, że już się za to zabieram!

Lukas spojrzał na niego jakoś dziwnie, bez wyrazu, lecz Matthias i tak już wiedział, że zawalił na całej linii. Mógł tylko patrzeć, jak jego szef pociera skronie i tyka, niczym bomba przed wybuchem.

\- Myślisz, że przysługuje ci jakieś specjalne traktowanie? - Te zimne słowa, wypowiedziane bez kontaktu wzrokowego, całkowicie zbiły Matthiasa z tropu.  
\- Słucham?  
\- Nie wymagam od ciebie tyle, co od innych, a mimo to udaje ci się zwalić takie proste zadanie. - Jego rozczarowane westchnienie ugodziło Matthiasa prosto w serce. - Nieważne. Módl się, żeby udało ci się zarezerwować tę przeklętą salę, bo inaczej poznasz na własnej skórze wszystkie plotki, które krążą o mnie w tej firmie.

Czy to nie podchodzi pod znęcanie się nad pracownikiem? Nie no, pewnie tylko tak mówi, żeby mnie nastraszyć… Inaczej dawno by już tu nie szefował…, rozmyślał Matthias, Jasne, musi rządzić ciężką ręką, bo inaczej cała hierarchia by się posypała, ale...czasami mógłby zwracać uwagę na pewne granice.

Zostawił drzwi lekko uchylone, by Lukas mógł na własne uszy przekonać się, że Matthias rzeczywiście wykonuje wyznaczone mu zadanie.

Sięgając po słuchawkę telefonu i wykręcając numer, rzeczywiście modlił się w duchu, by sala wciąż miała status “do wynajęcia”. Tym razem, na szczęście, jego modły zostały wysłuchane. Nie tracąc czasu, wysłał wszystkim pracownikom maile ze wstępną datą oraz lokacją. Gdy cała ta stresująca sytuacja została zażegnana, Matthias uznał, że zasłużył na kawę. Nawet na to nie miał czasu. Dziwne, że jeszcze nie zaczęła boleć go głowa.

Zbliżywszy się do uchylonych drzwi, usłyszał miękki głos Natalii.  
\- Przyszło zaproszenie od mojego brata na wigilijne przyjęcie.  
\- Od kiedy Ivan jest katolikiem?  
\- Odkąd prawie wszyscy jego partnerzy od interesów są.

Matthias wiedział, że Natalia ma brata, ponieważ kilka razy wspominała o nim, nigdy jednak z imienia. Zdawał sobie też sprawę, że ów brat to na pewno kawał grubej ryby, jako że kilka razy natknął się w internecie na informacje o firmie zwanej “Braginski”. A skoro Natalia pracowała u Lukasa, to nie mogła mieć wiele wspólnego z jej zarządem.

Lukas wydał z siebie głośne westchnięcie.

\- Czy Ivan znów będzie miał ze mną jakiś problem?  
\- Na pewno. Na szczęście nie na długo, bo Kasieńka chce ogłosić swoje zaręczyny z Alfredem Jonesem.  
\- A więc jednak?  
\- Tak. Jeszcze jak Wania się dowie o nas, to mu żyłka pęknie.  
\- Hah - parsknął Lukas nieco pogardliwie. - Mam nadzieję. Po to się zjawię na tym cyrku.

Nietrudno było Matthiasowi dojść do wniosku, że między Lukasem i tym całym Ivanem nie ma żadnych ciepłych, ba, nawet letnich uczuć.

\- Chcesz zapalić? - Rozległ się nagle głos Lukasa.  
\- Już nie palę.  
\- Ach… No tak, racja, zapomniałem.

Dopiero gdy wyszedł z pomieszczenia, Matthias odważył się zrobić sobie kawy. Część niego najchętniej poszłaby za Lukasem gdziekolwiek ten się udał i zaoferowała jakieś relaksujące zajęcie (Nie, Matthias, myśl w kategorii kumpel kumplowi!), druga zaś wciąż czuła się urażona sytuacją z poranka i wolała się nie wychylać. Po minucie zastanowienia doszedł do wniosku, że najlepiej będzie, jak wypije tę głupią kawę i zajmie się pracą.

 

Kolejnego dnia, ku uciesze Matthiasa, było już znacznie lepiej. Udało mu się z sukcesem zamówić catering, a Lukas odzywał się do niego jak normalny człowiek. Matthias nie doczekał się przeprosin za wczorajszy wybuch, i jeśli takie sytuacje były w firmie równie częste, to powoli zaczynał rozumieć niechęć innych pracowników do osoby ich szefa. Lukasowi daleko było do szefa idealnego, to fakt, ale przecież z jakiegoś powodu musiało mu się udać odnieść tak bajeczny sukces, prawda? Może podwładni nauczyli się przymykać oko na jego humorki i dawać z siebie wszystko, jako że warunki i płaca znajdowały się na poziomie co najmniej powyżej przeciętnej? Dla Matthiasa był to wystarczająco dobry deal.

Od czasu ich rozmowy w parku porządkiem dziennym stały się krótkie wymiany zdań pomiędzy nim oraz Lukasem. Czasem Matthias rzucał jakimś tanim tekstem w stylu “fajny krawat”, ponieważ był zdesperowany, by doszło między nimi do jakiejś interakcji, a czasem Lukas zaskakiwał go dzikimi uwagami w stylu “zachmurzyło się”. Nie było powodu, by myśleć, że są na złej drodze. A przynajmniej Matthias tak sobie powtarzał.

Późnym popołudniem, gdy obaj czekali na zagotowanie się wody, Lukasowi zadzwonił telefon. Rozmowa w obcym języku od razu wykluczyła kilku potencjalnych rozmówców, więc Matthias uznał za bezpieczne by zapytać po chwili:  
\- Czyżby Emil?  
\- Tak.  
\- Co u niego?  
\- Dzwonił, by się poskarżyć, że dzisiaj w szkole jego koledzy się z niego śmiali.  
\- Skoro się śmiali, to chyba powinien ich zmienić - Zaśmiał się. - O co poszło?  
\- Mieli lekcję o osobach i postaciach, które podziwiają.  
\- Ooo, rozumiem. Emil opowiadał o tobie?  
\- Chciałbym. - Lukas uciekł na chwilę wzrokiem. - Oznajmił całej klasie, że inspiruje go Jeanne de Clisson.

Matthias musiał poszperać w odmętach swojej pamięci. Jedyna Jeanne, jaka przychodziła mu do głowy, to d’Arc.

\- Nie wiem, kto to.  
\- Ja też nie, ale Emil jakimś cudem wie. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Myślę, że to zasługa jego opiekunki. Emma pasjonuje się kobietami w historii.  
\- I bardzo dobrze - powiedział Matthias z pełnym przekonaniem. - Wszystkie inne dzieci na pewno miały Batmana albo Spidermana, a Emil przynajmniej jest oryginalny.  
\- Tak uważasz?  
\- No jasne! Superbohaterowie generalnie są oklepani. No chyba że są z Lego.  
\- Też tak myślę. - Lukas uśmiechnął się delikatnie. - Rozmawiałem też przez chwilę z Emmą. Powiedziała, że Emil nie jest dzisiaj w najlepszym humorze… Mam nadzieję, że to chwilowe.  
\- Miewa wahania nastrojów?

Lukas pokręcił głową w zadumie.

\- Emil...rzadko miewa w ogóle jakieś nastroje. To bardzo spokojne dziecko. Okazuje emocje tylko okazjonalnie.  
\- Może ma to po starszym bracie? - Matthias wyszczerzył się głupkowato, a Lukas drgnął lekko, jakby coś go zaskoczyło.  
\- Tak uważasz?  
\- Jak się nie denerwujesz, to też jesteś spokojny. - Wzruszył ramionami, nie chcąc przypadkiem powiedzieć czegoś, co zabrzmi jak obelga.  
\- A ty jak nie jesteś spokojny, to jesteś nadpobudliwy.

Okej, teraz Matthias totalnie nie wiedział, na czym stoi. Czy Lukas próbował zażartować?

Kpił sobie z niego? Obraził go? A może próbował się z nim przekomarzać?

AAAAA, krzyczały jego niezwykle głębokie myśli.

\- Nie mogę się nie zgodzić - odpowiedział szybko, póki cisza między nimi nie stała się niezręczna.

Gdyby ktoś oznajmił Matthiasowi kilka miesięcy temu, że ten piękny skandynawski mężczyzna stanie się powodem jego licznych mini-zawałów, zaśmiałby się im w twarz.

 

 

Aleksander Balakov czuł się okropnie. Od kilku dni zamknięty sam ze sobą w czterech ścianach własnego mieszkania, zaczynał nienawidzić własnego odbicia.

Trzeba było się nie zgadzać na ten przeklęty urlop, robił sobie wyrzuty średnio kilkanaście razy na dzień.

Próbował czytać książki, ale gdy tylko udawało mu się trochę rozluźnić, odczuwał nieuzasadnioną falę niepokoju, a podświadomość przypominała, że najlepiej by było, gdyby był w pracy.

Próbował gruntownie posprzątać całe mieszkanie, ale po odkurzeniu i wytarciu podłogi we własnej sypialni musiał zrobić sobie dwugodzinną przerwę na drzemkę, ponieważ ogarnęło go silne zmęczenie.

Próbował też ugotować sobie obiad, ale poddał się, gdy nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć przepisu na naleśniki.

Może powinienem jutro wpaść do biura? I zobaczyć, czy mój zastępca należycie wypełnia swoje obowiązki, rozmyślał kolejnego dnia podczas strzyżenia włosów, nikt przecież nie zauważy, to będzie tylko na chwilę…

Przeczesał swoją świeżo podciętą czuprynę, a na palcach zostało mu kilka krótkich włosów. Zmarszczył brwi i przyjrzał się swojemu blademu odbiciu. Tak chyba nie wygląda zdrowy człowiek, doszedł do zaskakującego wniosku.

Przypomniał sobie rumiane policzki Vlada, jego błyszczące oczy i energiczną aurę, którą emanował i zdał sobie sprawę, że jest totalnym przeciwieństwem tego wszystkiego.

**Ja**  
Morfologię się robi na czczo, prawda?

 

**Vlad**

Tak. Czemu pytasz?

 

**Ja**

Chyba muszę sobie zrobić.

 

**Vlad**

Nie musisz hehe

Na pierwszy rzut oka widać, że masz anemię

 

Aleksander uśmiechnął się lekko. Postanowił nic nie odpisywać, zwłaszcza że Vlad prawdopodobnie miał rację. Poszedł do skrzynki na listy i wyjął kilka kopert. Rachunek, bank, pocztówki świąteczne od katolickiej części jego rodziny… Czasami zastanawiał się, jakim cudem te wszystkie ciotki i babki jeszcze o nim nie zapomniały. Będzie musiał zadzwonić do nich z podziękowaniami i zapytać, jak leci życie. I tak ma dużo czasu do zabicia. Przejrzał dokładnie każdą z kartek, a gdy znalazł tę od swojego ojca, zgniótł ją i wrzucił do zsypu. Jak co roku.

Wróciwszy do mieszkania, zastał kolejnego smsa od Vlada.

**Vlad**

Ślinię się na myśl o urlopie

Bondevik stał się dwa razy bardziej upierdliwy i ciągle grozi, że mi go nie da.

Przecież to moje PRAWO halo

 

**Ja**

Biedactwo

 

**Vlad**

Powiedz mu coś

Napisz mu, że mnie potrzebujesz, czy coś

Że to część twojego odpoczynku

 

Cóż, Aleksander może tak właśnie zrobi.

 

 

Dzień imprezy bożonarodzeniowej nadszedł szybciej niż wszyscy się spodziewali. Niektóre osoby, jak na przykład Natalia, wzięły wolne od pracy, a cała reszta, która musiała zjawić się w biurze, mówiła o tym, jak blisko święta. Matthias też się ekscytował - jeszcze tylko tydzień, w kolejną niedzielę już wypadała wigilia, a poniedziałek i wtorek to dni wolne.

\- Słyszałeś, że Feliks Łukasiewicz chciał za darmo zostać DJem? - zapytał Matthias, gdy razem z Lukasem czekali, aż woda na kawę się zagotuje. To stało się swego rodzaju rytuałem.  
\- Może bym mu pozwolił, gdybym lubił disco polo.  
\- W takim razie jaką muzykę lubisz?

Nim Lukas zdążył odpowiedzieć, do biura weszła Natalia z najszerszym uśmiechem, jaki Matthias kiedykolwiek widział.

\- Cześć. Co tam? - zapytał, chcąc poznać przyczynę jej zadowolenia.  
\- Jestem w ciąży - oznajmiła na bezdechu i rzuciła się w otwarte ramiona Lukasa.  
\- Bardzo się cieszę - zapewnił ją cicho i pogłaskał po włosach.  
\- Gratulacje - powiedział Matthias, chociaż jego głos nie ociekał entuzjazmem.

 

Ta cała wymiana zdań, która właśnie miała miejsce, wydała mu się wyjęta z kontekstu. Czy on powinien o czymś wiedzieć? Może w międzyczasie został porwany przez Tralfamadorian i poddany okrutnym testom? Dobra, stary, chwila, nie możesz się aż tak zapętlać, próbował postawić się do porządku, to nie może być dziecko Lukasa. Przecież ma Emila! Jest za młody, żeby być ojcem! Chwila, chwila... Skoro to nie jego dziecko, to dlaczego wciąż przytula się z Natalią i oboje wyglądają, jakby mieli się zaraz popłakać?

\- Wszystko okej? - zapytał ich, ponieważ ta niekomfortowa sytuacja sprawiała, że czuł się jak między młotem a kowadłem. Bez wyjścia.  
\- Tak, tak… - Po chwili Natalia podeszła także do niego i poklepała go po ramieniu. - Do zobaczenia wieczorem.  
\- Do zobaczenia.

Gdy drzwi się za nią zamknęły, Matthias chciał zapytać Lukasa o wyjaśnienie, ale ten obrócił się do niego plecami i wyglądał przez okno, widocznie nie w nastroju na rozmowę.

Też bym nie był w nastroju, gdyby ktoś oznajmił mi coś takiego, pomyślał Matthias, wracając z kawą do swojego boksu. Upchnął swoje uczucia gdzieś daleko w tyle, udając, że wcale go to nie dotyka.

 

 

Sytuacja z Natalią sprawiła, że entuzjazm Matthiasa co do imprezy bożonarodzeniowej zmalał prawie o połowę. Wciąż cieszył się na myśl o nielimitowanym zasobie piwa i tańcach ze swoimi znajomymi, ale nieprzyjemne uczucia zaprzątały sporą część jego myśli.

Sala, którą wynajął, została skromnie udekorowana, za to parkiet wydawał się przestronny Jedzenie mogło być lepsze, lecz nikt nie narzekał. Wszyscy byli tutaj z innego powodu.

Matthias podwinął rękawy błękitnej koszuli, podczas gdy Lukas próbował dość sukcesywnie wydukać z siebie jakąś otwierającą przemowę. Ograniczył się do prostego “Witam i bawcie się dobrze”. Połowa ludzi od razu rzuciła się na parkiet; widocznie mieli za sobą już jakieś before-party.

Matthias uznał, że zajął sobie świetne miejsce, ponieważ mógł obserwować całą salę. W tym także Feliksa, który właśnie uczył Vlada dość skomplikowanych kroków break-dance’u, chociaż sam nie mógł pochwalić się ich dobrą znajomością, a co dopiero wykonaniem. Elizavetta oraz Roderich tańczyli niezwykle dojrzale, chociaż totalnie nie w rytm muzyki. Cóż, ważne, że mieli przy tym frajdę. Fino, Berwald, Basch oraz Toris tańczyli w kółeczku, każdy drętwiej od drugiego. Lukas siedział na ławce, oparty o ścianę i pisał coś na telefonie. Matthias postanowił w pierwszej kolejności udać się do niego. Najpierw jednak pozwolił sobie odpiąć trzy górne guziki koszuli.

\- Hej - powiedział, siadając naprzeciwko niego.

Lukas uniósł głowę, zaskoczony, i zablokował telefon. Matthias obserwował z zadowoleniem jak wzrok Norwega prześlizguje się po jego obojczyku.

\- Dobrze się bawisz? - zapytał Lukas.  
\- Tak. A nawet jeszcze nic nie piłem.  
\- Nie przyjechałeś czasem autem?  
\- Wrócę busem.  
\- Chyba że tak. - Pokiwał głową.

Matthias przeczuwał, że Lukas pewnie jest bardzo wyczulony na jazdę autem po pijaku, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że jego rodzice zginęli w wypadku spowodowanym przez pijanego kierowcę.

\- Natalii nie będzie?  
\- Zaraz powinna przyjść.

Chwila milczenia.

\- A więc ciąża?

Lukas pokiwał głową.

\- Bardzo długo się o nią starała, bo miała sporo problemów - wyjaśnił miękkim tonem. - Ale w końcu się udało. Mam nadzieję, że wszystko pójdzie dobrze  
\- Ja też.  
\- Wiesz, że gdy Natalia pójdzie na urlop, będziesz musiał przejąć jej obowiązki?

To była nowość. Matthias miał nadzieję, że to oznacza zajmowanie się samymi ważnymi rzeczami, a nie nadmiar pracy

\- To dlatego zatrudniłem drugiego asystenta. Wiedziałem, że Natalii prędzej czy później się uda, a chciałem, by ta nowa osoba miała trochę czasu na zaaklimatyzowanie się. I tą osobą zostałeś ty.  
\- I ukrywałeś ten powód przede mną przez kilka miesięcy? - zapytał z uśmiechem na ustach, nie chcąc brzmieć wyzywająco.  
\- Nie chciałem zapeszać.  
\- Teraz możesz mi mówić wszystko, skoro oficjalnie zostanę twoją prawą ręką. Na przykład jak to jest być ojcem.

Lukas znieruchomiał, a Matthias widział w niemalże zwolnionym tempie, jak jego rysy zmieniają się; brwi unoszą, usta lekko uchylają, palce stukające w stolik zamierają.

\- Ja i Natalia nie... To nie jest moje dziecko - wydusił z siebie w końcu.

Ta odpowiedź była wszystkim, czego Matthias w życiu pragnął. W tym roku Boże Narodzenie przyszło do niego wcześniej. Matko Boska Gejowska, dziękuję, powiedział w duchu, mimo że nie jestem gejem.

Lukas pewnie musiał słabo ogarniać, co się dzieje, gdy Matthias bez słowa uśmiechnął się bynajmniej nie ze smutku.

Przez chwilę siedzieli w tym dziwnym stanie, w tej dziwnej konsternacji i niepewności, dopóki przy ich stoliku nie pojawiła się długo wyczekiwana Natalia w towarzystwie pewnego tajemniczego jegomościa.

\- Co tak siedzicie jak ostatni frajerzy? - zapytała w ramach powitania.  
\- Matthias myślał, że jestem ojcem twojego dziecka - wypalił Lukas z kamienną ekspresją.

Matthias tylko uśmiechnął się głupkowato w stronę Natalii, a przepraszająco w stronę nieznajomego mężczyzny, który wydał mu się z grubsza znajomy…  
\- To dla niego typowe - powiedział silnym, męskim głosem i wtedy wszystko stało się jasne.  
\- Ludwig Beilshmidt, kopę lat!  
\- Gilbert mówił mi, że pracujesz w korporacji, ale nigdy bym się nie spodziewał, że w firmie Natalii.

Wyglądało na to, że teraz, oprócz Lukasa, Natalia również nie za bardzo orientowała się w sytuacji. I nic dziwnego, ponieważ Matthias też potrzebował chwili na uporządkowanie sobie tego wszystkiego w głowie. Z najnowszych informacji wychodziło na to, że Natalia nigdy nie miała romansu z Lukasem, tylko cieszyła się stałym związkiem z Ludwigiem, z którym jest w ciąży. Albo coś takiego, pomyślał Matthias, ważne, że Lukas jest wolny. No co, priorytety.

Natalia uznała, że najlepszym sposobem na rozrzedzenie tej gęstej atmosfery będzie taniec towarzyski. Tak więc porwała swojego Ludwiga na parkiet, gdzie poruszali się z gracją w rytm hitów z lat osiemdziesiątych. Matthias w międzyczasie próbował wyciągnąć także Lukasa, lecz ten odmówił.

\- Muszę zadzwonić do Emmy. - Brzmiała jego wymówka.

Nie chcąc go przymuszać, Matthias obszedł całą salę, zamieniając po dwa zdania z Elizavettą i Roderichem, tańcząc chwilę tu, chwilę tam...do chwili, gdy po dwóch piosenkach został porwany przez rozpromienioną Natalię. Dla zewnętrznych obserwatorów ich taniec zapewne wyglądał pokracznie, ale zabawy była co nie miara. Dopóki Matthias, zapominając o filtracji słów, zadał niecodzienne, lecz nurtujące go pytanie.

\- Ludwig nigdy nie był zazdrosny o Lukasa?  
\- Czemu pytasz? - Natalia zareagowała spokojnie, chociaż jej pierwszą reakcją było uniesienie wysoko brwi.  
\- Jesteście ze sobą blisko. Aż trudno uwierzyć, że Ludwig nigdy nie miał żadnych podejrzeń. Albo że nigdy nie widział w nim rywala.

Natalia przez chwilę milczała, wpatrując się w punkt ponad jego ramieniem.

\- Zauważyłam, że ostatnio spędzasz z Lukasem dużo czasu. - Spojrzała na Matthiasa przenikliwie, jakby chciała dostrzec jego prawdziwe kolory.  
\- Lubię go.  
\- Mało kto lubi go z powodu jego charakteru.  
\- Nie wiedzą, co tracą. Hehe.  
\- Nie wydajesz się mieć wobec niego złych zamiarów. Wręcz wydajesz się być godzien zaufania, tak więc będę z tobą szczera: nie, Ludwig nigdy nie był zazdrosny, ponieważ zna mnie i Lukasa, i wie, że jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi. Lukas jest nieszkodliwy.  
\- Tak najczęściej ludzie mówią o swoich kochankach! - Matthias nie dawał za wygraną. - Wiem, bo swego czasu oglądałem romansidła.  
\- Przykro mi, ale nie mogę podać ci innego powodu.  
\- Przed chwilą stwierdziłaś, że jestem godzien zaufania!

Natalia westchnęła przeciągle. Chyba właśnie zdała sobie sprawę, że ma do czynienia z wielkim, upartym dzieckiem w ciele dorosłego mężczyzny.  
\- Powinieneś wypytywać jego, a nie mnie. Mogę dać ci co najwyżej wskazówkę, ale tylko jeśli masz wystarczająco oleju w głowie, żeby nie dzielić się tymi informacjami z nikim innym.  
\- Się wie. Dobro Lukasa leży w moim interesie.  
\- Lukas po prostu nie jest mną zainteresowany. - Brzmiała wskazówka.  
\- Co? Chwila, nie rozumiem. Jesteś inteligentna, uzdolniona i piękna, więc jakim cudem…?  
\- Ponieważ jestem kobietą.  
\- Lukas nie jest tobą zainteresowany, ponieważ jesteś kobietą?

Natalia uniosła brew, patrząc na niego z miną “Właśnie to powiedziałam debilu”.  
\- Czy to znaczy, że interesują go mężczyźni?  
\- Sam go zapytaj. To nie moja sprawa.

Jak mu kazano, tak chciał zrobić. Może nie należało to do jego najmądrzejszych decyzji, ale Matthias był upity niezwykle ciekawymi informacjami, które właśnie otrzymał, tak więc chciał jak najszybciej rozszyfrować zagadkę, jaką był Lukas Bondevik.

Zastał go przy tej samej ławce, na której rozmawiali pół godziny temu, tyle że tym razem Lukas stał obok i widocznie zbierał się do wyjścia; zarzucił na ramiona marynarkę i schował telefon do kieszeni.

\- Już idziesz? - zapytał Matthias, stając tuż przed nim. - Zostań jeszcze chwilę.  
\- Opiekunka Emila jest opłacona do dwudziestej drugiej, a ja wracam busem, więc muszę mieć na uwadze korki - wyjaśnił spokojnie Lukas, poprawiając kołnierzyk swojej koszuli.

Matthias przyjrzał się swoim opcjom, zważył je i wybrał tę cięższą.

\- W takim razie z przyjemnością cię odwiozę!

Z zadowoleniem przyglądał się zdumieniu wykwitującemu na twarzy Norwega.

\- Piłeś coś?  
\- Nie.

Lukas i tak nachylił się w poszukiwaniu zapachu alkoholu. Matthias w zamian mógł powąchać jego skórę.

\- Nie mogę przyjąć twojej propozycji - powiedział nagle.  
\- Co? Dlaczego!?  
\- Bo wtedy nie będziesz mógł się napić. Słuchałem przez cały tydzień, jak bardzo się ekscytowałeś darmowym alkoholem.  
\- Nie obchodzi mnie alkohol. Chcę zrobić to dla ciebie!  
\- Wybierasz mnie zamiast alkoholu? Jesteś pewien, że wszystko w porządku? - zapytał raczej żartobliwie.  
\- Dla mnie to dość oczywista decyzja.

Lukas pokiwał powoli głową, nie wypowiedziawszy żadnego słowa, ale jego nieśmiały, błądzący wzrok odpowiedział za niego.


End file.
